Chronicles of Absolution: Memory Resolved
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.06. Sam and Dean are in a bind trying to keep the demons off of Angela and there is still the issue about the Staff of Osiris. It becomes a task of finding the blood keys only to have a twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Memory Resolved**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… Some of you know her has the Blood Knight, others the Queen of Vengeance but mostly known as the Malachi…

… She twirled it around in her hand and replied, "The order is ancient. Tradition dictates we learn all forms besides using salt rounds and silver bullets. Even you know that some things require a blade every now and then."

… "Why else would I ask the Seer to interfere on your behalf?" Isis gave a tolerant smile. "The Centurion has done its duty for centuries as the Seer said they would. However the more finer points of the Old Religion evade their grasp such as the nature of champions."

… At least Sam had a grip on her that said he wasn't going to let her go so easily. That was something he liked and he figured that Sam would want her company more to ease his mind…

… The blood that fuels pit beasts amplifies instincts. The alpha's alpha is human but he has the blood of a pit beast running through his veins… The young pup is touching his mate… The alpha's alpha is starting to acknowledge his feelings. I can smell them on him and they get stronger when he holds her…

… The alpha is her alpha's mate. Just not formally yet…

… Because the alpha is not a true pup. He protects her like a pup because she looks like a pup but deep down it's because she is his mate and he is hers.

He has never done that when children touch her. The daughter of Wosret that was returned remembers well his actions.

Because she was a true pup. The alpha is not…

… "You mess with her… you mess with me and my brother."

… When it was revealed that they were after all three pieces, they panicked and not to mention it seems that an old adversary decided to come out."

"Wait," Dean interceded, "There are three?"

"Yes. The staff, the heart and the eye," Akira replied. She knew that the next part was really going to get them going. "And Angie knows where all three are."

… Sam shrugged his shoulders at that. "Just… I know she'll be okay. We can't predict for everything but we can be prepared." He paused as they continued to stare at him. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it without giving away his real feelings. "Look, I think something's up and the sooner we find out what it is, the better chance we have at making sure they don't know about her."

… "I said I thought it was Absolution," Damion spat back. "The only reason was because the Winchesters were there."

"Not what I heard," Lenya taunted. She moved over to look at a mirror that she had been told would be useful. "Which is why we are using those stupid rogues."

… It was no secret in most circles that Sam Winchester was the one that broke the final seal… It was celestial that was keeping the Winchesters hidden. There was no other explanation. So other means had to be used. It just happened to be luck that the Winchesters popped up in Alliance, Nebraska. Of course the story behind that had Lenya excited at the possibilities. She wanted to know herself if it was true. So that was the reason for the rogues…

… . Lucifer wanted her found as much as Sam Winchester. The most obvious was because she wielded Absolution and was supposedly heaven's greatest weapon that walked the earth and all that other flowery shit that was supposed to impress scholars centuries from now. Plus the bitch was said to have the ability to kill just about anything with her blade; a formidable foe indeed.

… "Keys and the old way to guide to the next. Of course to make it potent, I need something else from you." He held his hand out.

"Right." Angela pulled out a small vial filled with blood. "It is binding Niccolo. Once it is done there will only be a few who can unlock the others."

… "It's… been an experience with her being a little girl." Sam looked down and clasped his hands together. He tapped his thumbs together. "And that is a problem."

"I fail to see how. You and your brother have taken good care of her and it's obvious how she feels being around you."

Sam continued to tap his thumbs together. "It's a problem because she's a little girl and… it's not right."

… "And maybe you're thinking about it too hard." It was bold and blunt but Akira figured Sam wouldn't appreciate anything less. "Just enjoy spending time with her when this is over. Then maybe talk about it. At least she likes you."

… "Had enough?"

"Only when I add to that scar on your ugly face."

It was an effective trigger as Lenya's features molded into an ugly look. Without mercy, she clenched the injured wing and delivered a left cross to the right side of Kesset's face. She kept punching Kesset in the face while clenching tighter and tighter on his injured wing. He dared to mention that monstrosity that she was forced to wear on her beautiful meat suit? He was going to pay for that and she was going to make him beg.

Kesset grunted from the combined attack on his face and wing. He tried backing away but nearly choked himself with the collar. With his arms pinned, he only had what was left of his wings and his legs. So he stepped forward and struck out with his foot in the most powerful kick he could muster and took a chance with both wings and sent Lenya flying back.

Lenya looked at Kesset, impressed that he had managed to fight back. She was still pissed though. He was going to be punished. She walked over to a darkened corner and grabbed her favorite thing when it came to brute force. "I like what you did just now but you still are going to be punished and give me what I want."

"Not… going… to… happen," Kesset breathed as he tried to work through the pain. He may have damaged his already injured wing more.

"We'll see." Lenya came close and took a swing.

… "Point taken but then again you've never been held by a demon, have you?"

Kesset said nothing to that. He felt his throat convulse more out of frustration at his current predicament. It was true that he had never been held by a demon. He had been manhandled by his fellow guards when he started his training but this was different.

"Of course you haven't. But I bet your fellow guards had a good time with you." At the look Kesset was shooting her she curled her lips into a smile that was more predatory. "Oh I am aware that you would have had a harder time than most."

… "You know that the realm of dreams is where one can communicate. Whether or not your target comes… Not for me to say. Am I done here?"

… _I can't forget what I saw in the mountains in Russia. It was a harsh reminder of what could happen when power goes to the head. It's what I fear sometimes when I look at Absolution. I jumped into the challenges to determine my worthiness without weighing the consequences. And I remember like it was yesterday…_

… Cesare picked up the disk and examined it. He picked up the second key and looked at them side by side. "Well this is my brother's work." He examined them after putting on a pair of glasses to inspect the carvings. "Well I can tell you that you have two of five blood keys."

… "Blood keys are an ancient concept and probably the most powerful key next to the machinations of the Gauntlet and a few dozen other spells. They fit into a lock specifically designed for it but the key won't work unless it is unlocked and by someone related to the blood used to make the seal in the first place."

… "Everyone has a weakness of sorts. You found his." The stranger came into view to review someone the Winchesters knew sort of well. Akira wasn't at all surprised. "Though I am curious as to yours."

… "Consider it as a step towards regaining what you lost. And maybe a step away from what you detest about yourself." The stranger looked at her and then added, "Think about it."

The memory ended and the key returned to its normal state. It had Cesare thumb his chin where his beard had started growing. "Interesting choice and in some way all connected. Of course she would make you think for it."

… "Too late for that, Sammy. We have you both and there is someone who would like to meet her."

… Castiel contemplated on what happened in that warehouse. He looked at Bobby, "There are factions that have been pursuing the Malachi for years. They… chase rumors about her."

… "The demon's name is Lenya. Beyond a name, the only thing that I know is that this demon loves to torture."

Bobby mused on it a bit. "Any idea how the hell Angie would meet her?"

"In hell."

… _They are after Angie!_

… "That's right. You won't do anything. Tell Sam Winchester we want to trade."

… "I nots… go… with you!" Angela struggled hard and delivered a well-placed kick to a sensitive region on her captor. She was dropped instantly and started running to hide and was immediately chased but was caught up in a pair of arms and warm light. She only caught a glimpse of Bobby and Castiel keeping the bad men away and reached out to them before they were gone. "Cas! Papa!"

_Now_

The Impala tore down the highway. It was late at night so there was no fear of highway patrol getting in the way. It allowed for Dean to put his foot on the gas and give his sweetheart her head. His features were set into a grim expression.

"Dean."

"Not now."

"Dean. Slow down. We don't need cops up our ass."

Dean shot a look at his brother who he was sure was possessed and by something that wasn't the general makeup of Sam Winchester. "Hey I know you're just on edge as me. In fact this whole damn thing has me ready to raise hell."

"Calm down."

"I am calm, Sam." Dean gripped the wheel tighter. He did ease up a little on the gas. "My problem is why the hell are you so damn calm? Angie has been gone a week."

Sam swallowed slightly. "I know that… and this is the first we have heard of where she was at." He may have appeared calm on the outside but inside he was a mess. His anxiety levels were near to bursting with worry about Angela's wellbeing.

They had barely managed to escape Loretta's trap she had sprung on them. Akira was the one that actually went crazy on them. She was clearly pissed and Sam suspected her hormones were out of whack but it worked and he made sure that she wasn't hurt. Whatever she did, it enabled them to escape and with the master builder in tow but they still gave chase.

Sam knew that this was his fault. Loretta spoke directly to him, implied that she was after him and he knew why. It was because he set Lucifer free. That and they were after her. She was vulnerable and he left her alone. He knew that Bobby was there and the dogs but ultimately he left her alone. This was all on him but he really couldn't afford to lose control. He had to make sure that she was okay and then… He didn't know what to do after that but, this proved he was bound to screw up one way or another with her.

Dean glanced over at his brother. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hard on him because of how he was acting now. He knew Sam was worried and a closer look revealed that he was trying to stay strong. He was worried too. He was the older brother and it had always been his responsibility to look after his family. That started with Sam when he was a baby and when they were kids and into adulthood. Now that included Angela.

Dean knew that Angela could take care of herself. She was always telling them that she had been doing the job long before she joined them or before they were a mere thought in their parent's minds. Yet he felt responsible for her wellbeing and that was because she was essentially a baby when it came to her feelings. Then that crazy coot of a he-witch literally made her to match her emotional level and… This was hard on them both but he couldn't bring himself to go easy on Sam. He could admit that he still had resentment for Sam's treatment of her.

Where they were going, it was the first hint of hearing about Angela's whereabouts since she had been taken from the house. The bastards that had come after them went after her. How they found the place, Dean was sure Kesset didn't say anything. He believed in the kid and knew how far he would go to protect Angela from anyone and anything. When he talked to Bobby and they learned about what happened, they were all in the dark as to who took her. They knew it wasn't evil since there were no demands or anything and Castiel said something about her not being in distress though it was hard to take that at face value since she was essentially kidnapped.

They ended up searching but they couldn't ignore the whole thing with the keys. Akira graciously stated that she would look for the fourth key while they focused on finding Angela. Dean suspected that it was more of a kindness to Sam since they shared a look like friends would. It didn't matter, they, along with Bobby checked into leads including talking to people that they would rather go to hell for than talk to.

It really showed how worried and desperate Sam was when he suggested that they summon Cary and ask his input. He even performed the summoning himself much to Dean's astonishment and questioned the demon stoolie. Dean thought Sam was going to lose when Cary called him the stick up his ass Sasquatch but his brother had that eerie calm that was disturbing and the stoolie seemed to pick up on that. In the end that lead didn't quite pan out but Cary did give his word to keep an ear out for anything going on.

In the end Sean managed to find them. He explained that he had been approached by some old guy and told to give a message. Further questioning revealed that the old guy was the bastard that turned their girl into a little girl. Neither Sam nor Dean stopped to consider how he knew she was at Bobby's house or in danger. They were relieved but also wary about what they were going to find. They weren't discounting that it could be another trap since they had run into Loretta and her crew again that week. Dean knew Sam must be thinking about that too and it was affecting his ability to function.

Before, when Sam still had nightmares about his girlfriend Jess dying, he barely got enough sleep. Sometimes he had dark circles and compensated with tons of bad coffee. Sometimes Dean would wake up and hear his brother restlessly turning when he had a hard time getting to sleep. It was happening all over again only this time it seemed to be worse. Apart from having bad nights, Sam was quiet and when annoyed, he would shoot a look that gave the impression that he would do more than kick your ass. He barely ate and almost seemed like a ghost. Dean hoped that this road would lead to their girl and some peace of mind.

"I know, Dean," Sam's voice repeated softly. "And… this is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

Dean knew where this was heading and tried to head it off, "Hey, don't go there man. If anything it's equal blame on this one."

"I was the one that said we knew wherever that damn thing was and we left because of that. I left her alone."

"Bobby was there and hell on four legs. You know that the mutt would tear all the limbs off before the fugly acted."

"I left her alone, Dean." Sam was aware his tone sounded clipped. He rubbed his forehead trying to stave off the beginnings of a mild headache. "I fucked up again."

Dean opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. He looked at his brother and sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong Sam. You were only doing what you thought was best. Hell even I thought the plan was a good one. I mean… we agreed that we would keep her current size quiet. Keep her safe that way and it worked for the most part."

"We should've put our foot down and sent her to Bobby's before taking on the case with Jesse." Sam rubbed his forehead again as he rested his elbow on the windowsill. He knew he was being a bit harsh in his hindsight but he got the feeling that if they hadn't gone on that case with her and found Jesse, then this could have been avoided. He should have been firmer.

"Hey you know as well as I that even full grown she could charm the pants off that Zachariah if she wanted to. I mean, who can stand up to that?" Dean looked at Sam but wasn't pleased with the result. He sighed again, "Don't beat yourself up on this Sam. She wouldn't want that."

_The only time I would seriously kick your ass is probably never since you would probably never give me a reason to._

_But I have… and I deserve it._ Sam kept his thoughts to himself and managed to reply to Dean, "I know… but it's Angie. And she's alone and vulnerable now."

"Relax," Dean offered as he adjusted his speed. He managed to speed up a little but he was going to be mindful of it. Sam was right in that they didn't need to be stopped by the cops. "When this is over, how about you and me pay the old coot that did this to her a visit? It'll make me feel better getting on asshole on my shit list."

"Maybe," Sam offered with a slight smile. There were a few on the shit list he would like to gank himself. It was one of the things he and his brother could agree on without bringing out the recent shit like his starting the Apocalypse.

"Hey you know the rule: no one messes with our girl."

"Right."

Dean was a little relieved that he seemed to have brought Sam up a little bit. He was unsure how to take this calm demeanor of Sam's when it was so clear that he wanted to just let it all out. It made him a bit uneasy since it was not really a side that Sam had shown before. It was more like something Angela would show when she was pissed or disappointed; essentially when you know you did something wrong and she wasn't actually showing it. He was uneasy and found it a little creepy. Then again maybe it was better than exploding like Angela did when she was ready to angel ream Zachariah's ass in their dad's old storage unit.

"I'm okay Dean. I just need to make sure she's okay," Sam said to reassure his brother. He was better but still worried. He needed to see her again and then… He would be glad when the spell was over and she was her normal self. Then he could make things right and…

Dean nodded, "Good. Kira will find the other key, we get Angie and…"

"Be done with this."

"You're right on that."

The drive was silent the rest of the way except for when Dean asked if they were coming up to the turn they needed to take. Sam provided directions and he took the turn and it led them into a town that looked like it belonged in the middle of nowhere. Then again that was pretty much how they rolled when it came to hunting jobs. It was a quaint place and looked like no one was in trouble or nothing was bothering this town.

Sam checked his notes that he had written down and looked for the street signs. When they got their information they were both wary but even they couldn't deny that they were going to be the first to jump to get her back. The wariness was because of the nature of the town. What they didn't realize was that they were back in the same state where they met Jesse. It was the furthest from their minds as Dean pulled up to a small, quaint house.

It felt awkward since it wasn't a job per se. But they could handle it like a job in terms of going up and asking questions. It was just going to feel weird since they were essentially asking if whoever lived there had a little girl and if they could have her back. If they didn't play their cards right then it would be assumed that they were perverts or something. It was one thing at a time and Dean was willing to let Sam lead on this since he was better with the talking and he could always show the puppy eyes.

"Hey Sam, try not to go all bad cop or anything," Dean teased as they walked up towards the door.

Sam rolled his eyes at that as they came to the door. He stared at it and gave a firm knock. "If this is a wild goose chase…"

The door opened to reveal a young woman who was frowning in confusion at them. "May I help you?"

Both Winchesters looked at each other, not sure of what to say until Dean stammered, "Uh, we were looking for someone…"

"Eww," the woman replied in disgust. She shut the door in their faces.

"Wait," Sam protested as he shot Dean a look that he really needed to work on what he said to people, ignoring his brother's response. He knocked on the door. "It's not like that. We're looking for our… little sister. We were told that she was with you."

"Go away."

Sam stood there. Dean looked ready to break down the door and he would if it were part of a job they did. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and said, "Please. Her name is Angela." At the silence he added, "Can you at least tell us if she's okay? My name is Sam and my brother is Dean."

It was an awkward moment as they stood outside the door. It was probably five to ten minutes. Then the door opened and the woman peered at them both like she was trying to determine if they were douchebags or not. It was spoiled when a very familiar voice called out, "Sammy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we start part two and Sam and Dean are looking for little Angie. Nothing too bad but it doesn't mean things are all right. This and more next time on Memory Resolved...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took a lot of effort not to go overboard with the emotions but Sam felt overwhelming relief to see Angela standing there looking hopeful at him. It didn't matter anyway since she came running full speed and collided with him much like when Cerebus tackled him one time. She then leapt from him to Dean and murmuring whatever she could get out.

"Well I see you are who you're supposed to be."

At that moment Angela had wriggled back towards Sam and hung on like a barnacle to a ship. She looked at the woman and said, "This is my Sammy n this is big brother Deanie." She looked at the Winchesters and added, "N this is Kate."

Kate took in the scene and was still trying to process everything that had happened the past week. She had been minding her own business and was actually happy that she was pretty much with a clean bill of health. She still was baffled at how that happened but figured that the kid with the funny and cute schoolboy friend or babysitter of hers was just one of those angels sent by God or something like that. She was grateful and decided to live.

It was like out of an old movie when a guy showed up out of the blue with the same kid in his arms and asleep. She was stunned speechless as the guy explained that her services were needed. Normally she would have protested and say something about being dumped with strange kids even though she sort of knew this one. In the end she found herself agreeing to the guy asking that she watch over the kid and that two numbskulls of brothers would be coming for her.

Kate found herself agreeing to look after the little girl and readily accepted her in her arms. It was then that the girl woke up and sleepily murmured, "Came to Kate."

It was cute and a little pathetic and Kate couldn't refuse. She looked at the guy who seemed to be deep in thought while staring at the sleeping girl. He looked like he was reluctant to let her go or something. She asked him, "You sure you want to leave her here?"

He stared at her before turning a pair of hazel eyes at her in a stare that had her shut her mouth. She thought he was going to do something to her given the look that he was giving her. She was relieved when he said, "She said your name. She likes you."

"I'll take care of her," she said while holding onto the little girl.

"Do it. When Sam and Dean get here, give them to her."

Kate thought that he was going to say anything else in terms of what to do with her. He did continue to stare at her and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Then he decided to startle her when he reached out towards her. She thought he was going to change his mind and do some weird thing to her. Her body tensed up when he did that.

Her fears though had been unfounded when his hand reached for the face of the little girl and touched her gently on the cheek. She watched as he gently stroked the little girl's dark locks and trailed to her cheek and stroked it gently with the back of his finger. It was then she saw his expression change to one that she was seeing now on the tall guy named Sam but it was different. She knew then that the pair was the one she was to expect. That and the fact that the kid recognized them.

Looking at the two Winchesters, Kate said, "Well this has been an interesting week. I was wondering if that strange guy was just jerking my chain."

"Strange guy? What guy?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he picked up on what Kate was saying. He wasn't going to rely on Sam for the moment since his brother was effectively worn down and currently occupied with checking out their girl and making sure she was all right.

Kate noticed the tension that erupted in Dean and took a step back. It was her living room, in her house, and yet she felt like she was being pushed out. She was still not sure about them but from the way the little girl was acting around them, she was willing to give a little and accept them. "Yeah he um… brought her here a week ago. Said that she needed to be looked after."

"Do you know what he looked like?" Dean knew that he was probably scaring the woman though he was under the impression that she was tougher than she looked.

Kate shook her head. The most she remembered was the way he looked at her and the way he looked at the little girl that was now content hugging and cuddling with Sam. She replied honestly, "Not really but…" She looked at Dean and noticed the look that was shot her way. Whatever happened that ended up with Angela in her care for the past week was serious and it was deadly serious to them. She was about to be sharp but softened her tone as she continued, "Look, if he was going to hurt her… Would he have brought her to me?"

"Don't know. You could be something nasty and playing us," Dean offered with a shrug.

Kate rolled her eyes at that. She couldn't really blame them though. It was obvious that they looked like they had been through hell trying to get here. "Well I'm not. The only way I know your… sister, right? The only way I know her is that she came into my room in the hospital in Alliance and started talking to me."

Dean looked at Kate closely as if trying to see if she was lying or not. So far this whole thing was not the usual and it was pissing him off and turning him into Sam on his best day. Sam was turning into a bigger bitch than usual. He wasn't trying to pick a fight but trying to piece together what happened since Loretta and her asshole group came after his girl at Bobby's house and Bobby and Castiel were protecting her with the dogs and some guy comes and takes her out of there. It was all too weird and he was concerned something might have happened to her.

Kate stared back but she couldn't help but look at Sam and Angela. The little girl was standing on her couch and reaching out and petting Sam's hair like she was soothing him. The cute thing was that he was letting her but also rubbing her little back. Kate looked back at Dean and said, "Look what I remember was that the guy was insistent that I watch her. How he found me? I don't know. But what I do know was that he seemed reluctant to leave her here with me but he did."

While it wasn't completely satisfactory, Dean was going to have to accept it. As far as he could tell Angela was fine and this Kate woman was not like any of the fuglies they came up against. He did find it strange that she just accepted Angela into her house like it was nothing. Then again if Angela did meet her previously… He nodded, "Okay then. Sorry to be an inconvenience but we'll go now."

"You don't have to." Kate wasn't going to be rude. As much as she was still in a spin about what she had been through this week, she wasn't going to turn them out. Mostly it was because of Angela and what she noticed going on her couch. "You can stay the night."

"Nah, we'll find a place." Dean shuffled a bit uncomfortable since he actually had to be polite. "But thanks for looking after our girl. She means a lot to us." He looked Kate in the eye with an honesty expression.

"I can see that." Kate made a slight gesture, pointing in the direction of Sam and Angela. "Kodak moment I think." She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the whole thing.

Dean turned to see Angela petting Sam's hair and his brother was just taking it. Of course he could tell Sam was relaxing more and more and his arm was wrapped around her little body. Sam wasn't going to let her go any time soon. It really was a Kodak moment… and one that was a potential for blackmail. He fished his phone out of his pocket and aimed. He didn't see that Kate had the same thing in mind as she pulled hers out and took a picture.

Dean finished what he was doing and pocketed his phone. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and said, "Seriously, thanks for looking after her. We'll go and we won't bother you again."

"Well I was hoping you'd send your cute friend here. The one that's a blushing schoolboy and seems clueless. Wears a leather jacket." Kate knew that it was fishing on her end but it was worth a shot. She had the number but… She gave a slight smile.

Dean thought about what was being said. This chick liked Kesset? The world really was coming to an end if that were the case. Then again it seemed that the guard was better at scoring than Castiel. "Kess?"

"Yeah. He's nice and blushes a lot." Kate was smiling and took a breath. "Or tell him to call. He has my number."

Dean blinked at that. Definitely the world was coming to an end. He gave one of his more charming smiles and said, "Oh I'll let him know." While it was entertaining to think about, it did remind Dean that there was one missing member and they had no idea if he was dead or alive. "Thanks again. Um if you run into any problems, here's my number." He handed a card to her.

Kate accepted it and probably against her better judgment. Still there was something about these two brothers. She nodded, "Okay. You sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Dean… she's tired."

Dean turned to see that Angela was starting to crawl into Sam's lap and cuddle herself to sleep. He also caught Sam's expression and realized what it meant. He looked at Kate and said, "We should go."

"If you're worried about the teeth thing, I already know she doesn't bite." Kate looked on in amusement as the brothers both shot her the same look of alarm. She did note that Sam adjusted his position, ready to bolt out of her house with the girl in tow. She took pity and explained, "She didn't mean to show me. She was scared and they came out. She tried to hide from me until they were gone but…"

"I don't know what you're talking…" Dean started before he cut himself off. There really wasn't a point to denying it. He looked at Sam and then said, "Alright. We'll be gone first thing."

Kate merely nodded and went to grab the spare blankets and a couple of pillows. This had been one crazy week. And yet somehow, she thought it was worth it. Her only regret was that Kesset hadn't been there and she would have liked to have seen him again.

* * *

><p>It had been a perfect plan and it was fairly simple in terms of what was supposed to happen. Even a monkey could do it though it could be that might be insulting to the monkey. Things had taken an unexpected turn and now it was more of reaping the consequences.<p>

Gabriel stood in the shadows and watched the house like he was a thief scoping out the place. He had been there for nearly the entire week after dropping his girl off with this Kate. He took a gamble since he didn't know her from a bag of beans but it was his Cat that gave her name up. It was the least he could do since his plan was falling to shreds.

The whole plan was to make it so the sorry SOBs called Winchester would appreciate her more. He wasn't blind and while she could hide things fairly well, he could tell that this whole thing about the Apocalypse was ragging on her. What he didn't like was the fact that up until lately the actions of the Winchesters just seemed to hurt her more. It was enough for him to come up with this whole thing in the first place. It was his mistake to assume that the Winchesters could keep her out of harm's way.

Deep down he knew he wasn't being fair in that assessment but it was hard to be fair when things that were bonded closely were affected. And to be fair, he saw significant change in Sam. It had been funny before but here it was evident that it was taking on a serious level. Still it gnawed at him which was why he acted the way he did.

He may have enacted the spell but he wasn't going to be irresponsible. He actually stuck around to keep an eye on things but didn't interfere. It amused him then since even in a small size, his Cat could make grown men do whatever the hell she wanted. She was still the same though and didn't abuse it though he personally thought it could count like that since she would never consider doing some of the things she did in her adult form. He was beginning to hope that what she gave was going to be reciprocated back.

He sensed something wasn't right the moment he spotted those humans make their way to the house at the Singer Salvage Yard. He still didn't interfere since there were a few people he knew of that liked to sneak around if only to tease his Cat and possibly the Winchesters. But he knew those numbskulls were out of state looking for something that only Cat would know about. He got closer but didn't make a move and it almost cost him.

Castiel was there too and that was another risk. Then there was Bobby who drank too much but still had the guts to stand up to someone with legs. And he couldn't forget the dogs. It always amazed him how dogs were naturally inclined towards his Cat even though she was half a vampire. As a general rule, even dogs disliked vampires or anyone with vampire blood in them. It went all the way back to the whole vampires and werewolves feud. It only confirmed that Cat was special.

It didn't bode well though and Gabriel made his move. While the others were distracted, he snatched her up and took her to safety. Of course he was in an awkward position since the humans who were really going to get it later had her captive and they dared to make a deal with her. He wanted to rush over there and start angel reaming ass and he sensed Castiel did too but he followed his little brother's lead and she got herself free and it gave him the chance he needed.

He felt bad for it since it scared her but his first thoughts were to get her to safety. It was an 'I told you so' moment when his spell pretty much backfired on him and she tried to hit him to get away and she was screaming for Castiel and Bobby. In a twisted way, it was like a stroll down memory lane to the first time that they met. She kicked and bit him that time as well as screamed at him to shut up because his voice was too loud. Good memories.

"You've calmed down a bit. Good. I was afraid you'd start destroying things."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the one angel that could get away with the sarcasm. "And I'm still mad at you. What are you doing here Ami?"

Amitiel stood in front of Gabriel next to the street light. It had crackled and gone out the moment she appeared but it wasn't like he would have noticed. She moved her head in a slightly inquisitive manner but didn't move closer. "Just checking up on a brother who prefers to stay out of things."

"I just want it to be over but I can't stand the fighting." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"But when push comes to shove you aren't afraid to dish it out," Amitiel pointed out. She knew that it was a bad idea to goad her brother but she couldn't resist and it had been a while. She clicked her tongue on her teeth and in a more gentle tone added, "I was looking for you. I sensed your presence at the Singer residence when I went to see Cas."

"Cassy okay?"

"To be like Absolution…"

"Her name is Cat."

Amitiel rolled her eyes and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "To be like _her_ you would know the answer if you found out for yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest in a self-satisfied manner. She ended up smirking at the archangel and took in his glare with perfect nonchalance.

Gabriel huffed as he put his hands on his hips. He glanced over at the house and noted that the lights were off and the Impala was still in the driveway. He managed to relax a little since they were here and he wasn't picking up any distress from her. In fact she was content. He looked back at Amitiel and said, "Not my fault Cassy is direct."

"And you aren't?" Amitiel watched as Gabriel turned away in a huff. "Gabe. What's going on?"

Gabriel stared at the house that was now dark. His hands were on his hips since it prevented him from doing anything rash. He felt less inclined to tear anything from limb to limb now. "Had a close call," he finally admitted.

Amitiel nodded at that. "No wonder Castiel was bent out of shape."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I know plenty," Amitiel replied with a firm look. Her brow was raised and the stare was perfect if Gabriel had been looking at her.

Gabriel was sure that he was getting the look. He could feel it on his back. "Stop that Ami."

"Stop what?"

"You know what." Gabriel whirled to face her. "I had a close call and that's it."

"There has to be more to it. Even if it weren't a close call, you wouldn't be like this." Amitiel had managed to get within a couple of feet of Gabriel. She wasn't surprised that Gabriel was not going to answer her. Something was up and it affected Gabriel deeply. The last time he had been that way was when… She turned to look at the house he had been staring at. She focused on it and searched for something that would be familiar to her. She found it and the result surprised her.

Gabriel knew that she knew and breathed out slowly. "It was a means to an end."

"Oh no doubt. I am surprised that you even managed to achieve it." Amitiel chewed her lower lip a bit. She wasn't willing to poke at it but now she understood. "Seems that the Winchesters are handling it."

"Pfft. Screwed that up. A monkey could do better."

"And being the ass you can be, you think you can do better."

"I got her out and brought her somewhere safe. I then… took care of a few things." Gabriel hated being defensive with Amitiel but she was the Archangel of Truth and boy did she know how to extract it. The only to effectively keep her from getting it out was essentially being an ass and pissing her off. She did have her moments though and she did what she did because she cared. "I took care of it."

"I'm sure you did."

"Don't even try, Ami. You know what you know and that's it." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest to emphasize his point.

Amitiel studied him for a moment. She knew he was being serious and she figured on a few things. "I won't. But if you want my honest opinion… I'm concerned more for her. It's hard enough with one but having you both…"

"Blow it out your ass, Ami. I know how it feels and so do you." When Amitiel turned with a sharp look at him, Gabriel stood up to her. He wasn't afraid of her but he respected her and he pitied those that didn't bother to show that much to her. "I know," he reaffirmed. "I know that you know. So don't try to…"

"Fine then." Amitiel put her arms across her chest and huffed a bit. After a while she said, "I do have to ask. Why?"

Gabriel was musing deep in thought. He heard Amitiel's question but was taking his time coming up with an answer. In all honesty, when he came up with this scheme, he was doing something nice for his Cat. He knew her feelings and he was certain Sam felt the same way but was just being slow as molasses about it. After everything, he felt she needed something nice out of all this crap that she was now bound to do and while she hated the thought of it, she would do what she had to do because she cared. That was her.

It was fun and still was to watch the Winchesters cater to her whims. They certainly were much freer with their emotions around her. But it was like that before. This time though she had no memory of everything crappy, rather it was suppressed, and she was going with it. He liked watching her be so happy that he actually was jealous and was tempted to make an appearance. Maybe not as how he was but friendly enough.

It was easy to hold a grudge against the Winchesters for what happened. It wasn't their fault. It was his. Sometimes his schemes were not completely thought through. Only to the point that a lesson needed to be taught. Bonehead Sam still didn't learn what he tried to teach by icing Dean and he tried to shield her from that. It was a risk he was willing to take to mess with her memory like that and he knew she wasn't stupid. This… when he rescued her and took her to the woman Kate, he realized a couple of things.

For all his planning, he became acutely aware that she might figure out his involvement and… This was not going to be easily forgivable. He realized that when he watched as Kate held her and she was fast asleep over her shoulder. She had been scared when he grabbed her but she did calm down once she realized what he was. And that was a surprise since most of his brothers were dicks. Then again there were a few angels she actually liked.

Finally deciding on his answer, Gabriel said, "Only to make sure certain parties see what they are supposed to see."

To Amitiel, the wording sounding completely unlike the Gabriel she knew. She turned to look at him and saw him wear an expression that was almost bleak. It was like he was hit with a realization that he may have done something that he was not going to be forgiven for. She couldn't see it yet but she knew that with regards to his charge, he always had her best interests in mind… even if they ended up being a little foolish. She followed the conversation by being matter of fact with it, "You are referring to Sam."

"Actually both," Gabriel admitted. He turned a rather sheepish look at Amitiel. It was a good cover for what he was feeling. "She loves them both and with things the way they are… She's in the middle and she won't pick a side."

"I know that."

"And… it was for Sam."

"Figures."

"I'm glad she gave her heart. But I think I messed up on this."

"How long?"

"Couple of weeks… and maybe they did learn their lesson." It took a lot to admit that. Gabriel was surprised anything made it through the thick skulls that belonged to Sam and Dean. "But she has a little over two weeks left."

"Planning to end it?"

"The other side knows she knows something about something that would be an advantage. Problem is only she knows and given the situation…"

"Let them figure it out." It was bold but Amitiel figured it was worth a shot. At Gabriel's look she explained, "Let them figure out how to do it. It is part of the lesson in terms of not taking her for granted apart from your attempt at matchmaking. They won't let anything happen or die trying. Think about it." She gave Gabriel a pointed look before leaving him to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well all is well and looks like Kate knows the secret about Angie and Dean's impressed Kess managed to get a girl and didn't even know how. Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning but that didn't matter… at least not to Angela. She always woke up early and sometimes she would go and wake up Sam and Dean or Bobby in a manner that brought a smile to their faces. As usual, she was the first one awake but she didn't want to wake up. It was nice and cozy where she was at and she couldn't help but snuggle because it was familiar. She could smell it and knew that it was Sam.

She had spent the whole week with Kate after the strange angel that seemed familiar to her brought her there. He had scared her at first and thought he was trying to take her away from Castiel and Bobby but then he called her Cat and said it was okay. She was confused by the name since she knew her name but didn't question him. In the end she let him call her that and said that only he could call her that.

He was nice like Castiel but different. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her once she calmed down. She liked him and she didn't understand why she couldn't stay with him. She found it odd when he asked her if she knew anyone that wasn't where Bobby lived and she looked at him like a confused puppy. She ended up telling him about Kate and he brought her to the girl and told her she was to stay with Kate until Sam and Dean came for her.

She had been asleep when he handed her over but she could remember the smell. She liked the angel's smell. It wasn't like Castiel and he smelled like the rain and wet dirt. Kesset smelled like the wind and leaves. This was different. It was like how Dean smelled but he had pie. This angel was sweet… like sugar. That was all she could smell but it was a good kind of smell. She wished he hadn't gone away.

She behaved for Kate since she liked her. When Kate asked her why she wasn't with her babysitter Kesset, she couldn't answer that. She shrugged her shoulders since she didn't know. She did offer, "Kesset has important job. Busy."

It was something to offer since she really didn't know what Kesset did. She knew he came around when Dean called him and they needed someone to watch her. Now she was with Kate and she liked the woman. She thought she was nice and that was why Kesset liked her.

She tried to be good for Kate but she really wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to Bobby and the Winchesters and she even wanted Castiel around. She made it known saying, "I wants to go home."

It pretty much was a routine and alternated with Angela asking when Sam and Dean were coming. Then Sam and Dean came and Kate wasn't going to let them in. Angela didn't understand why Kate wasn't going to let them in. She watched as Kate told them to go away and even got out a shotgun that she kept in the house. Seeing it she said, "No hurt Sammy n Deanie. They good."

In the end Kate let them in and Angela gave into her impulses and ran right at Sam and Dean. She missed them so much. The nice angel said that they would come and they did. She didn't let go of Sam the entire night. She kept grabbing him in a hug and once he was sitting on the couch, she started petting his hair like she did before. It made her feel better and she knew it made Sam feel better. When she was done, she gave a kiss to Sam's cheek and a hug before settling into his lap and drifted off to sleep.

Now it was morning and Angela was awake but she didn't want to move. She shifted slightly and was immediately hugged closer to the body she was sleeping next to. Opening her little eyes, she found that she was on Kate's couch and on Sam's lap. It was where she had fallen asleep last night and it was apparently where Sam fell asleep. It had Angela smile as she nuzzled his chest and hug him. "I love you, Sammy," she whispered.

A noise caught her attention and Angela moved her head to find that Dean was asleep on the floor. She giggled softly when Dean let out a snort that almost sounded like a snore. She jumped slightly when she heard Sam say just as soft, "Nice to hear."

Angela giggled some more and looked up to see Sam smile sleepily at her. "Deanie make funny noise," she whispered. She grinned and teased, "N youse sleep funny. Funny hair."

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly even though they were still full of sleep. He then turned his face into a pout. "Thought you liked it."

Angela giggled at Sam's face before she pushed herself up. She stood up on her knees and so it appeared that she was eye level with Sam. She reached out and ruffled his hair slightly and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Always likes all things Sammy," she said as she pulled back and sat down.

Sam couldn't help but smile. The tension over worrying where she was had almost gone. It was helped when she decided to pet his hair again. It actually helped her too since she kept putting her head on top of his like she was hugging his head. He patted her back gently and she ended up doing that little purr growl again. She continued doing that when she stopped her petting and curled up to go to sleep on his lap. They really had no choice but to stay for the night and looking at it, Sam was glad for it. Looking at her he hummed a slight chuckle and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. He replied, "And I like all things Angie."

Angela beamed a wide smile when she heard that. She bounced forward and gave Sam a hug. She couldn't help but rub her head on his making him wonder what she was doing but she broke it off before he could think about it too much. She asked, "Betfust Sammy?"

"Okay. You wanna wake Dean?" Sam knew it was asking for trouble but he couldn't resist. And he knew that his brother wouldn't be too mad at her.

"N we gets befust?"

"Sure."

Angela didn't say anything else but jumped down from her spot on Sam's lap. Her little feet hit the ground with a dull thud. It was quiet in the house and it sounded loud when in reality it was soft. She was crouched low to the ground and staring at the sleeping form of Dean. There was a smile on her face that told she had something planned.

Sam knew that she was up to something and whatever it was would end up falling on him. It would be worth it though since Dean loved it when she tried to sneak up on him. Watching her, he got the distinct impression that he was watching baby predators learning to hunt and stalk their prey. No wonder Dean loved when she did this. In truth, he liked it too.

Angela had made a wide berth around Dean. Her eyes never left the sleeping form as she scuttled close to the ground. She didn't know why but it seemed to be a good idea to walk like that while she was looking for the best place to get Dean. She quietly crept around, her little hands gently feeling over the floor and the furniture. Along the way she managed to pick up her teddy that Dean had given her and hugged it to her body.

It definitely was like watching a Nat Geo special on baby cubs learning how to fight. Sam watched as Angela finally chose her position of attack. From what he could see, Dean was going to get a rude awakening. Perhaps he should say something but to spoil her fun… He was curious to see what would happen. He was just going to pretend that he was asleep so he had a pliable defense.

Dean was sleeping a full five hours. It had been a while since he got that and it was a night where he wasn't full of worry. He was actually having a pretty nice dream. He was sitting by a lake in a lawn chair. There was a cold beer in his hand. It was peaceful with no worries about the Apocalypse and angels and demon crap. He looked over to see an empty chair and called, "Sammy, hurry up."

The result was feeling like he was hit in the stomach; like Bobby dropping a sack of gear on his lap. Dean felt his eyes shoot open the moment he felt the weight on his stomach. "What the hell?"

The weight was gone followed by a set of giggles. Dean sat up and looked around while rubbing his abdomen. He saw his brother asleep on the couch and the little bundle he had been holding the night before was gone. Narrowing his eyes in a playful mood, Dean called out, "Angie."

Angela giggled at Dean's reaction as she hid behind a chair. She put Samadean down and started moving along the floor in her creeping crawling way. She maneuvered to come up behind Dean while he was looking for her. She noticed that Sam was trying not to laugh while pretending to still be asleep and it encouraged her further. She moved to get into position, following Dean as he bent to look behind the chair she had been hiding behind earlier.

Angela narrowed her eyes while still smiling as she got closer. At the right moment, she pounced onto Dean's back while he was kneeling to pick up her bear. "Gots you Deanie."

Dean felt a small pair of arms wrap around his neck and a weight drop onto his back. He hadn't been properly balanced and fell forward. He landed on his stomach with a dull thud and gave a slight grunt. He growled slightly but it was done playfully when giggles filled his ear. The next thing he heard was the click from a cell phone camera and he turned to see Sam wide awake and pointing it at him. "You better erase that Sam."

"I don't think so. It's not every day you've been had by a four year old." Sam grinned at his brother. It certainly was a funny sight to see Angela sitting on Dean's back right across his shoulder blades with a big smile on her face. "But then again you've always got beaten by Angie."

Dean had a few choice words for Sam but if he dared to use them, it would lead to the old argument about swearing in front of her. Instead he replied with, "And she has done the same to you. Right Angie?"

"Not now. Now I got you, Deanie."

Dean rolled his eyes at that but he was smiling. "Fine, but can you move?"

"No."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam's response was, "Don't look at me. You're her prey."

"Sam," Dean warned.

Sam sat back down on the couch. He wasn't going to interfere since it seemed that Angela had other things in mind. He wasn't going to say anything when she started poking Dean in the back until she found his ticklish spot and attacked without mercy. He did start to laugh especially when Dean managed to flip over while making sure she didn't fall. It was unnecessary since Angela sprang off and took to running but teasing Dean to chase her. The result was Kate coming out and demanding why a grown man was making a little girl screech like a banshee at seven in the morning and ended up with Angela giggling at the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>So she's okay?<em>

"She's fine Bobby. Sean's intel came through." Dean kept his eyes on the road while he was talking to Bobby and filling him in on their trip to pick up Angela.

_Are you sure?_

"She's fine Bobby. If you want proof, Sammy here is back to being less of a bigger bitch than usual."

"Dean."

Dean ignored the hiss that Sam issued. It wasn't really a problem since their little passenger was sitting in her booster seat looking out the window. She was just looking and listening to her iPod and as far as he knew, there was nothing obscene to get in a huff about on her playlists. As far as Sam was concerned.

_Well I ain't enduring that woman's wrath if she's not._

"She's fine Bobby," Sam interjected as he yanked the phone out of Dean's hand with a glare at his brother. He didn't care if she was wearing headphones or not.

_Don't take that tone with me boy. Yer not the only one that was worried._

Sam pressed his lips together to take a breath. "I know Bobby. Trust me though. Angie is fine." On an impulse, he turned in his seat and held the phone out to Angela. "Angie, talk to Bobby."

Angela had pulled out one of her ear buds and took the phone. She smiled at Sam, eager to please and wanting to talk to Bobby. She reached forward and took the phone and said in a bright voice, "Hi Papa Bobby. Sammy n Deanie got me from Kate n we are coming."

Sam watched as she giggled and talked to Bobby. He couldn't help but smile at the way she referred to Bobby. There was a lot that she probably missed as an adult and then meeting new people. He didn't blame her if she shrunk from getting too close to people but she couldn't help it. It fed into how she gave of herself; it was her better quality.

"Here Sammy. Papa Bobby wants to talk to you."

Sam took the proffered phone and smiled at Angela as she put the ear bud back in her ear. She would be entertained by her music. He put the phone to his ear. "Everything good?"

_That's better. So now the real question is what we're gonna do about Kess. According to Cas, he was captured by a demon named Lenya._

"Lenya?" Sam felt his jaw tense up. He remembered that demon well and he knew exactly why that bitch would pop out of the woodwork now. "She's behind this?" He glanced at Dean who looked at him the moment he mentioned the demon's name.

_According to Cas, she's the one that recruited a bunch of hunters and set this whole thing up._

"You think Kess gave her up?" Sam highly doubted it but the question had to be asked. This whole thing was one thing after another that was shooting everyone's nerves to hell.

"Not Kess," Dean was quick to interject. "That kid may be as clueless as Cas but he's no traitor. Not if Angie is involved."

Sam didn't say anything. He saw the deeper line there. Kesset wouldn't pick a demon over those he was charged to protect. The kid would rather take death than betray them, especially to Angela. There was one more person that was better than he was. Just another damning thing about him and yet…

_Youse good too Sammy._

Sam frowned and twisted around to look into the back seat. Dean had taken the phone back and was talking to Bobby so he left them to it. He looked at Angela and she was looking back at him. Her ear buds were still in her ears but she was looking like she had heard the whole conversation.

_Youse good._

Angela gave a smile like everything was okay. Sam blinked since the whole hearing her in his head had been like flukes. This was a clear indicator that she either heard his thoughts or it was her empath thing. To this day he still had no idea how well that worked even though he had asked her to try it on him. He returned the smile with one of his own. He would figure it out later.

He got his chance later when they pulled over for a rest stop. Dean went to get road food and left Angela with Sam saying that Sam could use a motivation to get a chick's number. It had Sam and Angela giving him a look. Sam was more annoyed when Dean just grinned and took a picture of them. Not wanting to start a scene, he let it go.

He was leaning against the Impala when he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking down, he found Angela looking up at him with a solemn expression. In her other hand, she was holding her iPod. "You okay Angie?"

Angela nodded, her twin braids flapping. She took a step closer and said, "Sorry."

"For what?" Sam frowned trying to figure out what happened that would have warranted an apology from her.

"I talks in head. Sammy make funny face." Angela shrugged her shoulders and slightly shuffled her feet. She hadn't let go of the sleeve of his jacket. "N I'm sorry." Subconsciously she rubbed her right fist over her chest.

Sam smiled and shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry. I was just surprised." He studied her expression and she looked like she wasn't convinced. He gently rubbed her hair and added, "You didn't do anything wrong Angie. You know I heard you when we were helping Jesse right?"

"Uh-huh. But I hears you then." Angela paused as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say. "In Impa. Diffwent."

"How?" Sam gently prodded and tried to encourage her to talk.

"I feels it. Sammy talking to Papa Bobby n then Deanie and then feels Sammy feeling sad." Angela peered at Sam, curiosity was crossing her features. "Why Sammy sad?"

Sam had his answer and it was a fine time that she tapped into her abilities. It wasn't a bad thing per se but it was a matter of explaining things to her. She didn't seem to understand how she was doing it and when she did use her powers, the context was not clear to her. At her current size, she was not going to understand even though she seemed to have proven him wrong a couple of times.

"Sammy, why sad?"

Sighing, Sam thought about it and then decided on what to say. "It's not easy to talk about Angie. It's stuff between me and Dean and… just me."

Angela frowned at that last bit. She looked up at Sam trying to figure it out. She understood the part about certain things being between Sam and Dean since they were brothers. The last part, she didn't understand. "What you mean?"

"Just… stuff I have to think about." It sounded lame but how else was he going to explain without revealing how he felt still about treating her. "It's okay Angie. You don't have to worry about it."

"Cause I nots grown," she stated in a matter of fact tone. She nodded at that. "Otay Sammy but youse don't need to be sad. Youse a good person." She smiled up at him as she held her iPod in both her hands. "Youse n Deanie fix. Youse fix anything."

That was a lot of confidence she was putting in them. To an outsider it was a little kid believing in the infallibility of their parent. With her though, Sam knew she didn't throw stuff out like that just to say it. She said things because she meant them and the fact that she had confidence that they could fix this… it said a lot even with the pessimistic thought that they didn't have a snowball's chance.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her and reply, "Thanks Angie."

"It's the twuth." She gave a firm look up at Sam. "Needs to fix but needs to find Kess. Kess is hurt n needs our help."

At that moment Dean came back and overheard what she said. He asked, "What do you mean that Kess is hurt Angie?"

"Kess is hurt. Something hurt him bad. I feels it but not bad like before." Angela looked at the Winchesters. "Cas was hurt too." She looked at Dean and then Sam. "Needs to help Kess."

Both Winchesters understood she was saying that it was urgent and they didn't have any reason to doubt her. After all she had said that she had felt it when Castiel had been smote previously. They just never really asked her about it. Neither were sure of what to say and they were sort of saved when Dean's phone rang. He looked at it and answered, "Kira?"

_How are things Dean? Did you find her?_

"Yeah we're good and on our way back to Sioux Falls." It was the best place to go. True the assholes that came after her breached the house but Bobby fixed things and there was one place that it would be suicide to try and go through.

_You sure that is wise?_

"We've got it covered. Or rather a friend of ours fixed things there." Dean looked at Sam and his brother went to put Angela back in the car. "How are things? Did you find the key thingie?"

_I did manage to find the key. It really was as Cesare mentioned. All the keys lead to the next one._

"So?"

_I found this one at the Manor._

"You've got to be shitting me?" Dean couldn't believe it. He never thought that his girl would even dare to hide something there. She avoided that place like the plague and it was clear that there were plenty that didn't like her. "Why would she hide something there?"

_That would be something to ask her. Anyway I figured it would be related to the Centurion since the last memory was when she was recruited to join._

"That was a recruitment?"

_You know as well as I do that it takes considerable effort to convince her to do anything like that. Besides I remember her telling the story of how the Seer sought her out and convinced her to join. She said it was an ambush after she ambushed one of the scum of the universe. She did admit that if she hadn't been recruited, she would have turned out different._

"I think I can believe that but not if you get my meaning. So Kira, you coming over to the house or not?"

_I am uneasy by going back. Perhaps somewhere else?_

Dean frowned at that, "Believe me, Bobby would have fixed the place up. And we do have a place there that is pretty much protected… if you've ever seen Angie train."

_I'm not discounting it but… You mind if I brought someone along?_

"You have the mutt. But don't bring that dick you brought earlier. I'm ready to gank his ass."

_Would my husband do?_

"Fine by me. He knows the way and I trust him more than those other assholes."

_We'll be there then. Be careful. Someone named Sean stated that rogue hunters may have picked up your trail. Cesare is trying to help and gave them the runaround._

"Thanks. We'll see you there." Dean didn't wait for her to hang up but put his phone in his pocket and turned to get into the Impala. This whole thing was pissing him off and he would like nothing more than to gank a fugly like that demon bitch Lenya. He keyed the engine and turned the car onto the highway to head back towards Sioux Falls. "Call Bobby, Sam. We're gonna need that shed out in the back."

"Right," Sam replied as he picked up the phone. "You think he would even know how to navigate that?"

"He knows Angie and he lets whoever train back there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sam and Dean have Angie and Akira found the key. Seems like a plan is going to be made. Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lenya was furious. It was supposed to be a simple grab and lure. Unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. She didn't have what she wanted. She didn't have little sister and she was beyond pissed about it. She stood in the hall where she was to meet with the rogues.

Damion was well aware that things weren't going do well in this. In his opinion it was a mistake to bring in on the rogues. They had their own goals in mind and currently it had to deal with Sam Winchester and his starting all this. They could care less about what Lenya wanted unless they figured it out that their target was a dhampir.

Damion kept his composure though as he shuffled in a pacing fashion with his hands behind his back. "They did track them down when we couldn't. You have to give them that."

"They were to bring little sister to me. Not play around and demand a trade with Sam Winchester."

"Perhaps they were thinking to snare both, bring them to you and then expect the reward of Sam Winchester," Damion offered as well as he could.

"Perhaps but there is one mission in mind that Lucifer wants." Lenya turned away to think about what to do. They needed to use the rogues since no demon was able to detect where the Winchesters and Absolution were. She honestly didn't care too much about Sam since when the time was right, things would work out.

Lenya was more concerned about getting back little sister. She was also interested at what was in that little head of hers. It was no secret that the Egyptian pantheon had the triad of weapons that had been used against them before. After the wars and the original wielders were pretty much dust in the wind, they disappeared and were lost for thousands of years.

Over the centuries they probably were found and when their power was discovered, they were hidden. It wouldn't surprise Lenya since humans didn't seem to grasp what their ancestors knew about. They did get separated and it seemed that they were forgotten even by the gods who created them. It was only inevitable that they would be found by someone who would have a talent for sniffing out such things. Such a person would be just like Absolution, little sister and it seemed that she did know where they were, which was why she wanted her.

The heart, the eye and the staff were all part of a failsafe or something like that. The only ones who knew the full extent were the humans that wielded them and they died millennia ago. They were valuable and Lucifer figured that they might come in handy. He would have liked all three but he was willing to settle for one. Just one had the power to do whatever he had in mind. The problem was that they were found and only one person knew where they were.

That was the reason for the plan. They needed Absolution and the fact that Damion saw that she was compromised… it was too delicious to pass up. It was figured to be an easy grab and there were a few interesting ways of extracting information. As a bit of leeway they had the one who was guarding her and while he was being a stubborn ass, he did manage to help them. He just didn't know it. Now that goal was pretty much a mess and Lenya was trying to figure out how to salvage this.

The door opened and in walked in the two leaders of the rogues that they were using. One looked pretty beat up and the other looked like she was going to tear Lenya a new one because she was torn from hunting. It was bold considering that they were going to deal with the toughest demon or rather the most fearsome that existed.

Lenya looked at the pair as they approached. She smiled slowly as she said, "My, my. It seems that things are not going well for you. Are they Loretta?"

Loretta narrowed her eyes at the demon. "They were going fine. In fact we even had a lead on Sam Winchester and I'm wasting my time here because of you." She glared at the demon, not afraid if she was going to be sliced to the bone or not.

Lenya narrowed her eyes slightly but was still smiling. "Sam Winchester isn't your concern at the moment and you were given explicit instructions that he was not to be harmed. So your trying to kill him is counterproductive to that."

Loretta narrowed her eyes in anger. She was still sore that the Winchesters managed to escape. They escaped along with the vampire princess… who was really a dhampir. And her uncle helped them! That stung deep. They were not only a family of key builders but hunters as well. Her uncle should have known who he was dealing with when they darkened their door.

When they took on that job, it flew in the face of everything that they fought against. Hunters weren't supposed to make deals with the monsters. That was just unnatural. But there was one person on top of the hit list. That was Sam Winchester. It was no secret that he started the Apocalypse. Even more disturbing, or not, was the fact that he had demon blood in him. That was an abomination. Those kinds of things needed to be destroyed.

She had brought that up a hundred times when she worked with her uncle. She had asked him why he continued to take commissions from the monsters especially when one killed his brother, her father. Cesare Sforza she thought was a sentimental and idealistic fool. She couldn't understand how he could just let the fact that a monster killed his brother go so easily. The monsters were nothing but parasites.

There were others who shared her sentiment. There were plenty who thought that all the monsters should be eradicated. Unfortunately there were those that stood in the way of that. It was a pain in the ass but they managed to take care of a few of those freaks. Then the Apocalypse had to come and the word filtered out who was to blame.

It was a risk to even agree to work with a demon but it sounded good at the time. They would get the one who started everything and the demon would be able to take care of one of the freaks that they hunted. It was a win-win situation but now it looked like that it was not going to be one of those. Loretta looked at Lenya and replied, "It was agreed that we get to hunt Sam Winchester…"

"That's the thing," Lenya interrupted as she stepped forward. "You were to hunt Sam Winchester but you weren't given leave to kill him or to bargain for Absolution though that would have been a good way of getting her." She paced in front of the two rogue hunters. "However, you were supposed to track Absolution down, grab her since she is vulnerable and 'persuade' Sam Winchester to bargain for her."

"We did that. Our way was better. We grab them both. You do what you want with them and then give Sam to us." Loretta was still glaring at the demon as she went over the terms of their deal. She still felt dirty for making it but… "That was the agreement."

"You were to hunt Sam. Not kill him. You see we have plans for Sammy Winchester as well as Absolution… and Dean as well." Lenya smiled in pleasure as she conjured up the planning meetings from memory and the discussions regarding those.

Loretta looked at the smiling demon. "That is semantics. You agreed to give us Sam and any of the others that you said were found by Absolution. We wanted the abominations." She gestured with her fist to make a point.

"And you should know that it would be folly to go after them. You think you can go up against Absolution by yourselves?" Lenya couldn't help but mock them. She knew what little sister was capable of. That didn't mean that these rogues did.

"We are hunters. We hunt things like you."

"And here you are working for me."

"Only because we will get what we want. We want the one that broke the world. We want Sam Winchester."

The one that was accompanying Loretta decided to intervene, "We want him and we will have him." He withdrew his weapon and had it pointed at Lenya. It was a gun with iron rounds and while it wouldn't kill the demon, it would make life painful for it.

His action sparked tension as Damion started forward to intervene. There was no need to since Lenya lashed out and grabbed the offending wrist. Her eyes were narrowed in anger as she stared at him. She was ready for Loretta's move since she pulled out a flask of holy water. With a flick of her hand, she sent the hunter flying and pinned her to the ground. The flask flew away and it left Loretta helpless to what the demon intended.

If there was one thing that Lenya was good at, it was making people suffer. She had learned from the best and she had a field day with both little sister and Deanie. Of course they were her favorites. She looked at the hunter that tried to pull a gun on her and put pressure on the offending hand until she effectively crushed it. She smiled sadistically as the hunter cried out in pain. "I told you what you were to do and you didn't follow orders."

"We don't take orders from demons," Loretta spat. She struggled but she was pinned to the ground. Still she was going to try.

"Oh but you do." Lenya laughed at Loretta's struggling. She still hadn't released the other one and he wasn't going to try anything soon. She was still applying pressure to his damaged limb. "You started following orders the moment you agreed to acquire Absolution. I made the concession for you to hunt Sam Winchester but you weren't allowed to harm him. It was your fault that you took it the wrong way."

"You said hunt."

"But not kill. Now you must be punished for disobedience." Lenya applied pressure to the injured limb and smiled at the cries of pain that the hunter was trying not to let it out. She looked at Loretta and asked again, "So I ask, if you think this is being able to take on me, how is it that you will be able to take on Absolution if you were to harm Sam Winchester?"

"You said that she was vulnerable. And we verified it. How much trouble is that?"

Lenya couldn't help but laugh at that. Having enough of the hunter she was holding, she lifted him up with one hand. Taking in his attempts to not to cry out in pain she looked at him with a bemused expression. With a nonchalant shrug she threw the hunter aside and watched as he landed hard. She could tell he was a smart one for not getting up. Dusting her hands off, she turned her attention to Loretta, "You ask the silliest of questions. It makes me think that you really don't understand that there are things that need to be here and need to happen."

"Yeah. All you monsters need to die."

Lenya couldn't help but laugh. Dealing with these kinds of hunters always amused her because of their circular logic. It was entertaining because they often forgot about their origins. Even the rogue slayers operated the same way. "You hunters are all the same. You fail to see the fact that if you were rid of all of us, then there wouldn't be a need to terrorize the pathetic humans into obedience."

"You are nothing but scum…"

"We are a necessity," Lenya replied as she kneeled by Loretta. She ran her fingers on the hunter's face. "In fact if it weren't for us, you wouldn't exist. Where did you think that your gifts came from? Ask the rogue slayers about their origins."

Loretta said nothing. She merely glared at the demon. She didn't need a history lesson and from a demon no less. She bucked her head away when Lenya touched her face. She couldn't move and this demon was touching her.

Lenya got a perverse pleasure when her victims were uncomfortable. She also loved pointing out the technicalities in a manner that would get the job done. Little sister was the same way. That was why she liked her and was disappointed that she escaped from the pit. Chuckling softly at Loretta's discomfort she said, "I see I hit a nerve. Are you willing to take orders?"

"From a scarred face bitch like you? Forget it."

Lenya's gaze darkened and with lightning quick reflexes, she grabbed underneath Loretta's chin. Applying pressure she jerked the hunter's face to look at her. "You know what happened to the last person who made mention of my face? Let's just say that he's in no position to make such comments again. You think you and your friend here have it bad? Think worse. You made your bed and now you're going to lie in it. Do you understand?"

"Loretta."

Loretta looked at her companion. He had been pulled to a half slouching and half standing position. The other demon, Damion, had his hands on him and had the injured wrist pinned with one hand. The other was around his neck. The threat was clear. This was the most disgraceful thing she was going to do. Looking at the demon, she gritted her teeth. "Fine."

"That's better." Lenya lessened her hold on Loretta's chin. She was still kneeling by the hunter. "Now the plan is that you will bring me what I want the most. My favorite little sister."

"They would have gone somewhere else by now. How the hell are we supposed to track them?"

"You're hunters. The best of the rogues that is." Lenya shrugged like she didn't care. Looking down into the eyes of Loretta and added, "But don't worry. I'll give you a little bit of a helping hand. Leave that to me."

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright day and it smelled of freedom. It was a perfect day to visit his special oasis. It was the one place he could go to and not be tormented by his peers. That is if he had any and he highly doubted it. There was a reason for that and he had long accepted it… but not completely.<em>

_ The oasis was as how he remembered it. It had been months since he had last been there. Training for the guard left little time for luxuries like solitude. Like it mattered much anyway since he was always alone. Hardly few of the others ever wanted to associate with him. The sins of the father truly were the sins of the son._

_ He sat on the sand and looked at the clear blue water. It looked perfect and calm. It was one of the few places that brought him contentment and allowed him to think things through. He needed it considering the latest comments and… the fight. He looked at his arm, at his shoulder. There was a nasty welt that was surely going to bruise._

_ A gash was on his abdomen from the knife slash. That was counted with the other bruises on his body. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a bit of roughhousing that was typical of living in the barracks. No one really looked closely and who would? Who would care considering his father?_

_ Kesset?_

_ He turned to face the water more. He didn't want to hear the voice. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. And he didn't and wasn't going to take the demon's trickery._

_ Son? Talk to me._

Kesset slowly opened his eyes. It hurt to open them and his whole body hurt. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. He suffered that much when he was in training. His wings though were another story. One was broken and the other was stabbed and sprained. Every little movement sent sharp barbs down his spine. He partially wished that he couldn't feel them anymore but he didn't want to lose the one thing that was like his salvation.

His wings had enabled him to have an advantage when he was ganged upon. They provided freedom when he was able to get away, going to places that most people couldn't go. He loved the thrill of racing through the air and performing maneuvers that rivaled the birds that were kept as pets in the royal court or in the wild. Even when he was in his bird form, he felt free.

"Son? Are you okay?"

Kesset turned a reddish brown eye up at the man that wasn't his father. "Don't call me that. You're not my father." He turned his head to look at the wall he had been facing when he woke up.

He had been lying on his stomach since any pressure on his wings hurt and he couldn't retract them because of his collar. He wouldn't have been able to anyway since his wings were injured and needed to be treated. His chain on his collar allowed him to be able to lie down and he found a sort of comfortable position on a pile of hay. Definitely too much sentimental value on the old nostalgic dungeons and he was paying for it.

Setna looked at his son and his refusal to look at him. He hated to see his son in pain. He knew he was in pain because of the damage to his wings. He wished Lenya didn't hurt him. He was powerless to stop it though. The branding he had prevented him from rebelling. He was compelled to obey anything that Lenya wanted him to do. Plus it was part of the deal he made so that his charge's life be spared. He regretted that it had come to this since it caused his own flesh and blood so much pain. He chose to uphold to duty and he hadn't considered the consequences to his son. He deserved this.

"Go away. Tell that bitch of a demon that I won't tell her where to find the princess." Kesset didn't have to look to know that Setna was staring at him again. It had been that way for… he had no clue. Time was passing different or he was disoriented enough to not be able to discern time. The consistent thing was a nice fist session with Lenya and then Setna coming in to almost beg him to say anything. It wasn't working.

"Then tell her something."

"Pfft."

Setna stared at his son. He was proud at his resilience but watching him in pain was too much. Kesset's broken wing was in bad shape. If it wasn't set soon, then he was in danger of losing it forever. Motivated more by the fact that it was his son and not as a means of garnering trust, he boldly grasped the broken wing in a firm and gentle grip.

Kesset felt the movement and turned his head to look up. He wasn't strong enough to fight but he could struggle and not make it easy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop struggling."

Kesset muttered something that was equivalent of 'fuck you' in ancient Egyptian. He continued to struggle since he didn't want anyone touching him. Anyone that wasn't a familiar friend. He was weak but not helpless and actually tried to beat off Setna with his wing and grumbled in his language. "Leave me!"

Setna had enough and used his foot to plant it firmly in the small of his back. It was enough to hold Kesset down without hurting him. With a firm and gentle grip he took the broken wing and deftly set the bone. There was a dull crunch and a yelp of pain from Kesset and the wing was set. Setna couldn't do anything about the stab wound in the other wing but at least the immediate danger to the broken one was passed. He removed his foot from his son's back and stepped back.

Kesset didn't like that he was restricted in his movements. He looked and glared at Setna. As he did, he twitched his wing slightly and found that it had been set. The pain had been dulled and he had a bit more movement. That meant he had some semblance of a chance if he were to fight his way out. His other wing throbbed from the stab wound but he was in better shape than he was previously. He made a slight growl.

"A little show of gratitude would be acceptable."

"Possibly."

Setna sighed. Even when given aid, his son was being particularly stubborn. He was proud but also worried. That stubbornness was going to eventually get himself killed. "Stupid boy."

"I won't give you what your bitch of a master wants." Kesset pushed himself up to a sitting position. It was less painful now and he could fold his wing somewhat. He would have liked to have been in his bird form but that was not a possibility. "I won't betray my charge."

Setna gazed down with an almost pitiful expression. "What is so important that you are willing to die by refusing to say anything?"

Kesset looked up at Setna and studied the expression on his face. He was suspicious of it. He gave the standard line, "It is a duty I uphold. I take it seriously especially when no one else does."

Setna stared down at his son. As much as he didn't want to help the demon, he had to. He was bound to it. His choice. At least he helped his son out a little. "So you think you're the only one that can do a job properly?"

"I do my duty." Kesset wasn't going to even try and go for that. He knew that the Winchesters were on the same level in terms of protecting her. Dean was the loyal brother but Sam… After his conversation with Cerebus and quiet observation, he could tell that if push came to shove, Sam would be just as fierce as she was. He was her mate even if it wasn't official yet. "I protect my charge. Nothing will change that."

"And do you really believe that your service will be rewarded?"

"I don't seek reward."

"But you seek acceptance on some level." Setna didn't like bringing up the past and what had possibly been done to his son. He knew hazing with the Guard recruits was vicious. The Lord of the Warrior Royalty had tried to put a stop to it but there were things he didn't know and he wasn't one to accuse without proof. No doubt such a thing was done to Kesset and probably on a more vicious level since he was his son and essentially he was going to be punished for what he had done. "You do have a thirst to prove that you are not like your father."

"Finally someone who gets that." Kesset narrowed his eyes at Setna. He twitched his wing slightly. "I'm not my father. I would rather die than sell my soul."

Setna turned away with a slight nod. At least his son was determined to not make the same choice he did. He just didn't like that he was willing to risk his life. He looked at the door where he knew Lenya was watching… or one of her more pathetic underlings.

"But I understand why he did it."

Setna turned and saw Kesset looking at him. There was an unreadable expression on his face. "You do?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lenya is whipping the rogue hunters and looks like Kesset is still getting worked on. What is going to happen? Keep watching for more Memory Resolved...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a nice day out. The sky was bright blue with white fluffy clouds in the sky. The buildings were tall and looked clean. The river could be seen from the tower and looked pretty. Angela looked at the sight as she held her bear Samadean close by. She looked at the red tiles of the rooftops along with the wood and rocks. She could see people walking and on horses and carriages.

She was standing on the edge of a beam that was jutting out and looking out. The breeze filtered through and made her hair blow like a flag. Her long, dark locks flittered in the breeze. It was a pretty place and it felt familiar. She couldn't remember but it felt right.

A sound caught Angela's attention and she turned to see the pretty lady she had seen before in previous dreams. She was wearing clothes like a man. They weren't the clothes she had seen the pretty ladies on the ground wearing. The pretty lady was wearing gauntlets that had an interesting pattern on it and a cape. Her dark hair was braided and pinned up. Briefly Angela wondered if it were possible that her Sammy could do that. She would have to draw a picture for him.

The pretty lady walked to the edge of the roof and said, "Seems the Borgia are making life hell."

"That is usually the way of things when people are corrupt and abuse their power." A man wearing black stood beside the pretty lady. He wore gloves on his hand and had a sword at his belt and a knife big like Dean's knife. He waved his hand over the city. "Roma is a seat of power. There are many that seek to take it for themselves, both those that are in plain sight and those that attack from the shadows."

"An enemy that cannot be seen is usually the worst." The pretty lady overlooked the city before looking at the man. "Who is it that we hunt, Father? The Borgia?"

"The Borgia are merely the visible sign of the problem. It is a human one and the people will need to rise up, Bambina," the man said. "Our problem is the force behind it. We fight that which cannot be seen."

"Saving people, hunting things… the family business," the lady said with a slight smile as she fingered the sword at her belt. It turned into a full smile when her father smiled back at her. "As long as the people are safe, right Father?"

"Indeed, Bambina. Life is precious."

The pretty lady sobered a bit and looked down. Then looking at the landscape she asked, "And Mother?"

"Life is precious. We are born, we live, we die… It is the same for us as it is your mother." The man looked at the pretty lady. "Because we live the life we have, we feel that we have all the time in the world but be careful of that assumption."

"Because life can be taken as quickly as it is given," the lady replied. She looked at the city of Rome as the sun was starting to set. She watched the people as they were doing their business. "And what of those who slaughter people for their whims like the Borgia and those that we fight?"

"Sometimes bloodshed is necessary. The Bible speaks of bloodshed and cleansing of blood. True that it involves salvation spiritually but it is a reminder that no one is clean. Blood is spilled to even things out."

"And those that slaughter wantonly… they are seeking to disrupt the balance. They have little to no respect for life."

"It is true, Bambina," the man said. He smiled gently at his daughter. "But there are some who are on the side we fight against but they understand that in order for life to exist, there needs to be a balance. We can't be rid of all evil."

"That whole balance thing right?"

"Indeed," the man replied. "But you need to focus on achieving your own personal balance. You're still out of balance."

"I am not."

The man smirked at the lady and tapped her nose before giving a slight push. He chuckled when she stumbled. "See what I mean Bambina? Only when you are certain within will you be certain out there. But enough lecture. Come, we must meet an old friend of mine." He walked towards the edge of the roof and leapt off.

Angela watched as the man and the lady jumped off the edge where she had been earlier. She peered over the edge to find that they were leaping down to jump across the rooftops. She blinked in fascination as they ran along the rooftops. It looked like fun to do.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Angela turned to see a lady. She didn't like her. She looked pretty except for the ugly scar on her cheek but there was something off about the lady. She backed away slightly clutching her bear but her eyes never left the newcomer. "What youse want?"

Lenya smiled at the little girl. She heard the story from Damion but she had a hard time believing that it was true. Now here was the result right in front of her. She smiled and replied, "I came to see you my dear little sister."

"Youse not my sister," Angela spat back. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. There was only one person she had as a sister and that was Jo. This lady was not her sister.

"Oh but I am little sister," Lenya replied as she inched forward. She kneeled to get a better look at Angela. She peered at her. "Amazing. I didn't believe it but now I do. You know you've been very hard to find."

"I don't knows you." Angela was not liking where this conversation was going. She backed up, wishing that Sam or Dean was there.

"Oh you do," Lenya replied as she peered at the little girl. "It's just that it is tucked away in that pretty little head of yours." She pointed at Angela's head. "That and everything you know about me. A shame that you can't remember the good times we had."

"I don't know you. Go away."

"Now you see I can't do that." Lenya stood up and started walked towards Angela. She was amused at the expression but also hurt by it. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and she immediately thought of the delicious things she could do. It would especially torment Sam and Dean if anything were to happen to Angela in this state. "You have something that I want and it is locked in that head of yours. Unfortunately I can't do anything until you tell me where you are."

"Stay away. Go away," Angela barked. She had her eyes narrowed as she stepped near the edge where the pretty lady had been earlier. "Leave me alone."

"Not until I get what I want." Lenya took another step forward and looked at Angela. This was just like the good old days. A little restricted, but still just as fun. "Now be a good little sister and tell me where you are. Then I'll come and get you and you can help me find what I need and is in that pretty head of yours."

"No."

"You will tell me."

"No." Angela stood firm even though she was scared. She didn't like this woman and she wanted her to go away. Plus she thought that the woman was not good but bad, like the bad that tried to take Jesse.

Lenya was not patient. Normally there would have been more with an adult version but this was getting ridiculous. She decided to be her usual self. "You will tell me where you are holed up or I will take Sam Winchester and peel flesh from his bones. I told you he will be ours."

What happened next startled Lenya as she was suddenly pushed aside and not by a pair of hands. She stumbled and looked at the little girl who was getting visibly angry. Her eyes were glowing orbs and her hair started to flutter. Lenya wasn't sure whether to flee or not but she was getting the distinct feeling that she had woken up something that was going to reap dire consequences later.

Angela was glaring full on at the demon. That mean lady said she was going to hurt Sam, her Sammy. That was not acceptable. "Youse not hurts Sammy!"

"You said that before, little sister," Lenya replied with a feral grin. She was wary but she was liking this. Maybe there was another way around this and she could have fun with it in the process. "But it is inevitable. Sammy will be ours and Dean… well… Let's just say that he'll play for the angels but in the end it will be messy and there is nothing that you can do about it." Lenya looked at the little girl. The look she was getting had her wondering if the girl understood what was being seen. "You understand what I am saying?"

Angela looked up at Lenya. She didn't like her and she was mad. From her understanding that lady wanted to get Sam and she figured that meant to hurt him. Now she wanted to hurt Dean. That was not good. She didn't like that. She narrowed her eyes at the demon; she really didn't like that lady.

Lenya wasn't sure of what to make of the expression except to see it as defiance of a sort. It was the same look she saw in the pit with her. She took a step forward and was pleased when the little girl took a step back. So there was a little child in there. While they were pesky things they were interesting. She was going to have some fun and took a step and watched as Angela took another step back. "You do understand what I'm saying."

"Youse bad. You go away." Angela still had narrowed eyes but she was taking steps back and was close to the edge. Another step and she would fall.

"Not until I have what I want." Lenya smiled as she stood there looking at Angela. This was just too much fun.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you ugly scar fweak."

Lenya went from smiling to scowling and it wasn't pretty. With a swoop, she essentially had Angela pinned. The only way out was for her to jump. Lenya got close and grabbed Angela. Her eyes turned white as she snarled, "This is how it's going to be brat. You come to me or your precious Sam and Dean are dead. Scratch that. They will die!"

Angela had enough. With a growl that was almost animal like she punched Lenya in the face, forcing her back. She was angry as she shouted, "Youse not hurt my Sammy n Deanie. Youse not hurt my family. Go away!" She pushed with her hand and a flash of like emerged from her hand.

Angela opened her eyes and clutched her teddy close to her chest. She felt her whole body shaking, not sure what had happened. She never did anything like that in her sleeps before. She told that white eyed lady that she wasn't to hurt her family and then… It scared her especially what she did and how mad she was.

Sitting up, she saw that she was in her room at Bobby's house. She remembered that she had been sleepy and fell asleep in the Impala. She vaguely recalled it was Dean that carried her because of the smell of pie. Now it looked scary and it was brought on by her dream.

Sliding off the bed, her feet hit the floor with a dull thud. She looked around to find that Cerebus and Lilah were not in her room. She opened the door to find Lilah outside the door with a plaintive expression. Immediately she hugged the huge wolf hound and whispered, "Had bad sleeps Lilah. Mean lady."

The dog moaned a bit at that and Angela held onto the neck while hugging the bear. It helped the little girl feel a little better. She rubbed her face in the fur and murmured, "Needs to find Sammy, Lilah."

Lilah got to her feet and followed the little girl as she wandered the hall. Angela padded slowly as she looked at the hall. She was familiar with the house but with everything, it felt different. She kept remembering the lady with the white eyes until she turned and saw the lady. It wasn't real but it looked like it and Angela couldn't help but yelp. She grabbed Lilah around the neck and buried her face into the fur and started to cry.

Lilah gave a moan as if to comfort but Angela kept shedding tears. Lilah got down and Angela went with her. They stayed in the hallway with Angela shedding tears until Sam found them. From there it was Angela babbling about the lady with the white eyes and that she was mean with Sam trying to calm her down in the living room until morning.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna gank that bitch and rip her lungs out."<p>

"Dean." Sam knew that his being calm was unusual since all he wanted to do was to make Lenya suffer for tormenting Angela. He had spent nearly two to three hours trying to console her after finding her in the hallway nearly hugging to death Lilah and crying. He _hated_ it when she cried especially when he did that but even more so when someone like Lenya did that.

She babbled about a mean lady with white eyes for the first twenty minutes after he brought her downstairs so she wouldn't wake Dean. Like that would matter since Dean joined them not too long afterwards. It didn't take much for either of them to put together that she was talking about Lenya. The only other demon that was a white-eyed bitch was Lilith and Sam ganked her… and in so doing broke the last seal and now they were in this mess.

Eventually she told them that she had been watching the pretty lady from her sleeps when the mean lady with the white eyes came. She explained as best as she could in her four year old tone that the lady with the white eyes said she had something in her head and wanted it back. When Angela said that she told the lady no, the lady got mean and started saying that she was going to hurt Sam and Dean. She was whimpering when she said it and was about ready to cry again but she didn't, deciding to hide her face in Sam's shirt.

That alone was enough to have Dean ready to go hunting even though he had no clue as to where Lenya was holed up. He had a bone to pick with her mostly because of his time in hell but at the moment it was because she dared to scare his girl and make her cry. That was the equivalent of bullies picking on Sam when they were kids. It pissed him off and he wanted to beat something to a pulp. At least he managed to calm down enough to actually make a glass of warmed milk with a smidge of vanilla in it and give it to her. He had no idea what to do and it seemed like a good idea at the time since beer was obviously out of the question.

Angela accepted the milk and drank it all. It allowed for a couple of laughs since she ended up with a milk mustache that Sam wiped off gently. It took a while to get her to go back to sleep. She was tired but scared. She was scared of seeing the white-eyed lady again. It had both Winchesters do an inward groan when she begged, "Make the white eyes go away, Sammy. Keep her away please, Deanie."

In the end she was so tired that she fell asleep on Sam's lap until she shifted to be scrunched in between them on the couch. When she woke up, she appeared to not have remembered that but they knew better. She kept coming up to them at random intervals and giving them hugs. She also stayed by Lilah and Cerebus, hugging them and running her fingers through their fur.

They told Bobby what happened and he pretty much had the same reaction. He was pissed beyond belief. It was bad enough that she was tormented as an adult but as a child? It was unforgiveable and he was with Dean when he said he wanted to rip the bitch's lungs out. It was a difficult time since Sam was the one trying to be the peace keeper.

"Admit it Sam, this bitch pushed too far," Bobby insisted.

"I know," Sam countered, "Believe me. There is nothing I want to do more than to give this bitch what she deserves." He glanced towards the other room of the shed that was actually like a small house.

They had decided to meet in the one place that would be suicide to try and launch an attack since it was full of surprises if you weren't careful. It was the area of the salvage yard that Bobby gave to Angela as a joke and told her to go play when she stayed with him those three months. She turned it into a training area and built the house she called the shed and it stayed since then. No one really knew what to expect inside the shed except maybe something akin to a meth lab setup since she did come up with her concoctions that did taste better than the ass tasting medicine crap. Sam knew there was at least a shower in there.

Angela was in the room that was pretty much a bedroom and playing with the dogs. They told her to stay there and she agreed. She huddled on the bed and the dogs surrounded her. She wasn't going to move anytime soon. It bothered Sam that her sense of security had been pretty much shattered and it felt like a failure on his part. Ever since he said he was sorry, he had been trying to make this up to her and it seemed like he was failing every damn time. This… someone needed to pay.

"Well problem is that we don't have any idea where she is. And we have the concern about these damn keys you were telling me about." Bobby looked around, surprised at what she had managed to do to the property he gave her to play with. He regretted being sharp with her when she fixed the house up to make it more accessible.

"That's not important, Bobby," Dean interjected. He was still spitting mad and was getting frustrated that they just couldn't take off. "The main problem is that this bitch broke the last straw. I'm gonna go out there and give what is coming to her."

"Nice plan genius," Bobby deadpanned, "But how are ya gonna find her. Kess? Oh wait I remember, she has Kess."

"Kess wouldn't do anything. The kid would die before that would happen," Dean pointed out.

Sam had been sitting quietly thinking. He was wondering how Lenya managed to find Angela. If anything the whole thing reminded him of how he and Angela first met. He had been dreaming then and he was insistent that she was invading his dreams. That he was certain since it was the same one he had ever since before he met her. He thought it was his dream and she was invading it but she insisted that it was hers and she said… "Morpheus."

Dean and Bobby were busy arguing over Kesset that they didn't hear him. Sam looked up at them and said louder, "Guys. Hey!"

"What Sam?" Bobby and Dean asked the question in unison. It was almost as comical as when Sam and Dean spoke at the same time and the exact same thing.

Sam took a breath and said one word, "Morpheus."

"Who?" Dean looked confused at that. "The guy from the Matrix?"

"No ya idjit, the god Morpheus," Bobby corrected.

Dean looked at Bobby and then at Sam. "Okay then what about it?"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly at that. Then he remembered that Dean never really interacted with the god of dreams. If he did, more likely he wouldn't remember and after that… He explained, "Morpheus is the god of dreams. He controls the realm where all dreams are made. Good dreams, bad, nightmares."

"Whoa, whoa, so this guy controls my dreams?" Dean looked at Sam trying to piece it together, "Cause I know that Angie can manipulate dreams. She showed me once what she used to do to demons."

"That's dream walking like we did with the African dream root." Sam tried to think of how to explain it. "Morpheus controls the realm, sort of upholds the rules. Dreamers shape the world when they dream. It's why Angie can do pretty much what she wants."

"Including sifting through her memories," Dean replied as it started to make some sense.

"But they are coming out as dreams."

"Well explains how she knows about the stuff you need for the case. She sees herself doing what she did but she doesn't recognize herself." Bobby mused on that. There were some answers to some of the questions that had popped up.

"But that doesn't explain what you're getting at Sam."

Sam clicked his tongue slightly in exasperation. "Dean, Lenya can't find Angie because she's branded like us. They can't find us unless we tell them. The only way to reach someone is through their dreams."

"Sonofabitch," Dean exclaimed when it clicked. "She was trying to get Angie to reveal where we were by finding her in her dreams."

"And then scare her into telling by threatening you two," Bobby finished. "That is downright low."

"But Angie didn't tell her anything." Dean remembered what Angela had babbled about once her exhaustion started to take over. "Instead she made the bitch go away. She must have used her mojo and then… what we have now."

"You think she would know how to do that?" Bobby looked at Dean with a slight frown. True they had seen Angela do things especially when they gave the report on what she did to the demon that was trying to make Jesse go dark side. But it came down to how much she knew and remembered and from what they observed, it wasn't much.

"Instinct," Dean offered with a shrug. At the look he was getting he explained, "Well she doesn't remember all the hunts we did and what she learned the last five centuries except a dream here and there. She only goes by what she feels is right. And plus she thought Sam here was in trouble. She got pissed like the last time with Lilith."

Sam blinked at that. True he had seen her get pissed when they both were hurt. He remembered what happened to Joseph but that whole thing when he tried to deal with Lilith and they met Chuck? Was that because of him and not the kid she was with? It asked more questions than answers. He could ask her when she was her normal size but…

"So what do we do now? Ask Morpheus to track Lenya down?"

"Nah, he'll argue the whole thing on rules. At least he doesn't sound like a dick like the feathered dicks." Dean started pacing. He had calmed down enough to try and start thinking of a plan.

"An apt description Dean," Akira's voice entered. She was standing in the doorway with Christian and Sasha, who looked happy to see the pack. "Morpheus won't help unless he feels the need to. You could appeal to the queen. She's more receptive to being asked for help."

"Or…" Christian interjected, "We could just follow the source… using Angie."

All three hunters jumped on that quickly, "Hell no."

"It is a plausible plan," Castiel interjected as he appeared in the house.

All five occupants of the room looked at the angel. It was going to be a long discussion and it wasn't going to be a pretty one. Dean was the first to speak, "Cas…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Lenya was trying to get to Angie through her dreams and it is pissing the Winchesters off. Sounds like a possible plan in the works but they don't like it. Stay tuned for next time on Memory Resolved...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No way Cas."

"Dean, the Malachi…"

"Use her name."

Akira sat on the chair she had chosen to occupy next to Sam and her husband. She watched as Dean got in a fuss over how they were supposed to refer to her friend. She found it amusing that he would get into a fuss about her name when it hardly mattered. She leaned over and asked Sam, "Does he always do that?"

Sam thought it was a strange time to be asking about his brother's habits regarding references to Angela. Even he wasn't sure but he took a guess, "Kind of like how I only give two people the rights to call me Sammy."

Akira nodded at that. "I see." She sighed as she watched as Christian tried to make things seem easier. She knew right away that it was putting two alpha dogs into the fight. It was going to be difficult and to top it off there was an angel in the mix. She rubbed her forehead with her left hand and sighed.

"Dean, there is a connection between Angela and Kesset. The same one as I have with her." Castiel looked at Dean who was being adamant about not involving Angela in any plan that was to rescue Kesset. He didn't blame the hunter at all. In her current state she was vulnerable on all levels and he knew that something happened.

The connection had been dampened. It had been intended for the connection between Angela and Kesset to be dampened. Thinking about it, Castiel decided to do the same thing between him and her. He saw that it was a possibility that if anything happened to him while she was in this state, she would feel it. That he would not allow. It seemed though that it was going to be what Dean called biting them in the ass.

"Cas, no," Dean was saying. "She's been through enough."

"Exactly." Castiel stepped forward looking at the hunter. He stared at Dean hoping that he would at least listen to what was being said. "I know because I felt it. I sensed her fear and anger. It was unlike anything I've sensed before."

"Which is why we can't let her get involved," Dean countered. He knew that the angel was right and looking at Sam's posture his brother was in agreement but they didn't have to like it. It was troublesome that Sam was being so zen about this. "We really don't know what she'll do but I do know is that she was scared out of her mind and me and Sam were the ones spending hours trying to calm her down."

"Dean," Christian decided to enter. It was risky since he was not completely up to speed on what was happening and had yet to see the person that was his first true friend. "Perhaps we have little choice. This demon will keep coming after Angie for what is in her head. We need to find it before they do. There are ways…"

"And hell no to that," Dean countered.

"It's perfectly fine for vampires…"

"Uh no it's not." At the look he was getting, Dean felt compelled to explain, "Don't forget about the part where certain things never go away when you do that crap." He stared at the vampire and noticed the flicker of thoughts going through Christian's mind. "Yeah I know about the side effects that can occur and that is to the person looking into the memories. You really think I'm going to let you dig into her head without knowing how it's going to affect her… you got another thing coming."

"And what do you propose Winchester?" Christian had been goaded into posturing when Dean stood up in front of him. It was an instinct thing and lately he had been compelled to obey them. "Going out there and pounding pavement and hope that you find something?"

"Worked so far."

Sam made a slight face as he ran a hand through his hair. This was going nowhere and the sad thing was that he knew their best option was going through Angela. Like Dean, he didn't want to do it since she was already scared enough. There had to be another way. Perhaps there was some way… But judging from the way Dean was reacting…

"Alright ya idjits we got a problem here and the only option we have is considered no go and that's final." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest like a parent would when his word was final. "It's my house and that's final." He looked at Christian who was going to speak and managed to add, "And that includes this shed."

"Very clever," Akira murmured with a smirk. Her friend and husband were more alike than they would ever care to admit in public. They both had a sense of humor that was sarcastic and caustic and they both loved to argue semantics. She had witnessed Christian doing the same thing to Austin at times and more often with Liam ever since the wedding.

Sam had to agree since he heard her comment. It also made him realize how much Angela would be on the same boat. She had been doing that to try and help Bobby after he got put into the chair. He actually had the stray thought that if she were here she would say to go for it. God that was so messed up. He cradled his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

Akira noticed and with the vamp, the hunters and the angel arguing, they weren't going to pay attention. She figured Sam had an epiphany and it was one that she toyed with too. She leaned in and said in a low voice, "You realized she would say to do it."

Sam didn't look at Akira but preferred to stare at the ground. "Yep and the sad part is that she may be right on this."

Akira nodded as she gently patted Sam across the back of the shoulders. It was treading on dangerous territory had Angela been full grown since there were certain areas that were pretty much off limits. However, Sam seemed to need it and she intended it as a gesture from a friend. She gave a slight click of her tongue, "Yeap and that's why you and me are the ones that think outside the box."

Sam had been thinking about how wrong and how right the current option was. It vaguely reminded him of the whole thing about him and the demon blood. Given the fact that Angela was a little girl, the choice fell to him and Dean. They were the ones that had been taking care of her and that was where the argument between the others was going at the moment. So he was against playing with her mind like what Christian hinted and what could happen. He was not going to let her get hurt. "Can't let her get hurt though I seem to screw up."

"I don't think she sees it that way. Considering the way she stuck to you like a barnacle." Akira patted Sam again. "I know you have an idea Sam. I can tell. I'm fresh out and I'm the one they consider the expert in all things like this." She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Actually I do," Sam replied and turned to look at Akira. "And I'm not even sure if it is a good thing considering it might be close to what everyone else is saying. And I don't want to look at the lesser of two evils. It's bad enough that Angie's gonna be involved no matter what."

Akira took in his expression and words. She knew there was a lot more to it behind those words. She would keep his secret as he pretty much was keeping hers though she really had to owe it to her friend. "Perhaps we should play peacekeeper here?" She gestured with her head towards the group.

Sam looked at the four still arguing and sighed. He just hoped Dean wouldn't bite his head off with this. "Hey, Dean."

Sam wasn't shouting but he was loud enough in a polite tone to catch everyone's attention. Dean looked over and said, "You got something Sam?"

Sam stood up and Akira followed and stood behind him. He thought he noticed a strange look on Christian's face but it was gone and he decided to ignore it. He focused on his brother and said, "Yeah. Use what started this in the first place."

"You wanna call Nick?"

"Like hell," Sam automatically replied and a bit of vehemence to it. "I meant… we should talk to… Morpheus."

"Morpheus?" Akira hadn't thought of that. She never even thought of that possibility. She quickly went through the possibilities that Sam may name and thumb through her mental library regarding viability.

"You wanna talk to that guy?" Dean wasn't sure he heard right.

"Sam, this guy, he's not exactly people friendly," Bobby put in his two cents worth. "You know that."

"Wait you talked to the guy before?" Dean waved his hand to focus on what his brother was saying. "When?"

Sam really didn't want to go into that and he was certain Dean wouldn't either since it was from that time. He had little choice though, "Uh when you were… from Wyoming."

Dean knew what Sam meant. He nodded. He still regretted that. "Okay then. So why should we talk to him?" He wanted to hear what Sam had to say. He couldn't say no yet and if Sam agonized over this for a time then it was worth hearing out. It was an improvement over the past where he would blatantly disregard Sam before he said anything.

Sam took a breath and made a slight face. The tension was thick in the room and Dean was looking to him to find something that would be agreeable. "He's the god of dreams and it can be a way to pull her memories without hurting her." He knew Dean was going to protest and continued quickly, "He controls the realm of dreams. Dreams are a product of the imagination and memory."

Akira saw where Sam was going with this. She nodded and interjected, "Right. Dreams are a dreamer's memories, thoughts; it's how the brain reconciles events that have happened. Anything can happen."

"You got that right," Dean replied. He glanced at Bobby and the grizzled hunter shrugged in acknowledgment. "So what Sam wants to do is a bit of bending the rules by talking to this god."

"I think Sam intends for it more as a politeness and we might need some help," Akira offered. She glanced at Sam to indicate that he still had the wheel on this.

Sam for his part took a breath and continued, "Yeah and even Morpheus has been known to bend his own rules." He looked down and then at Dean with an expression that said he hoped that his brother wasn't going to bite his head off. "Mostly to those he thought deserved it."

"So there is a chance he would say no or do something to us?"

"If it is a comfort," Akira interrupted, "He won't do anything to hurt Angie. He actually likes her." At the look that Sam and Dean were giving her, she explained and she was right in guessing that Sam was getting the wrong idea about a few things. "Morpheus taught Angie the finer points of dream walking. I don't know the specifics since it was before she met me but the long and short of it was that he was impressed with her abilities. He spent some time observing her and finally offered to teach her how to actively walk in other people's dreams."

"Well that explains why she said she didn't need the dream root," Sam said as he looked down and frowned in thought. He remembered when they offered it to her and she shook her head. Angela gave that smirk of hers saying that she had her own way of getting into dreams.

Akira looked at the brothers. She was sympathetic to their feelings and she could understand why they were frustrated. She had to admit there were things that she wanted to know and her friend kept them from her. It had her wonder what things her friend had seen that she felt she had to protect others from. She knew that Christian knew a few things and she ended up badgering him until he told her. She motioned gently in a calm manner, "I think Sam has a valid idea in terms of the whole thing with the keys. We just have to ask Morpheus nicely. In regards to the other thing about Kesset… let's let it lie for a time."

"That is agreeable," Castiel intoned. He didn't think so but he understood that a cooling off period was needed. He also knew how the Winchesters worked. Start slow and if it worked out, then they could consider other options and that would lead to retrieving Kesset.

Akira looked at the others. At the nod of agreement she clasped her hands together. "Okay then. Let me just…" She put her hand in her jacket to get the key only to find it not there. "Um… did any of you try to pickpocket me?"

The Winchesters shook their heads and everyone else gave a sign that they didn't do anything. Akira looked into her jacket again. She knew she had it when she stepped onto the property. She was going to say something when a slight shriek of surprise came from the other room. It was almost comical to watch the two Winchesters and Bobby immediately make a beeline to the bedroom and under the impression that something was going to happen, which was hardly the case when they opened the door.

* * *

><p>Angela was lying on the bed and making her bear dance on the covers. She felt tired but she didn't want to take a nap. She was scared of seeing the lady with the white eyes again. She didn't like the lady and she said that she would hurt Sam and Dean. She told them and they said it would be okay and they kept the mean lady out of her sleeps the rest of the night.<p>

She stayed by Lilah and Cerebus and they did their best to keep her comforted. They didn't leave her and she was glad especially when Sam and Dean told her that she needed to wait there. She didn't want them to go but she understood that they needed to discuss grownup talk. She believed them though when they said that this house was safe. They never lied to her. So she curled up on the bed and played with her bear and listened to her iPod.

She was listening to a song she liked when she sensed that someone else was in the room. She also noticed that Cerebus and Lilah hadn't moved except slightly as a reaction. She turned to see the man that had taken her to Kate's house standing in the room. He was looking at her like he was happy to see her but he was sad. She sat up on the bed like she would sit on the floor with her legs crossed and looked at the man.

"What's you listening to?"

Angela pulled the ear buds out and paused what she was listening to. "Rascal Fats. What are youse doing here?"

Gabriel stood there looking at his Cat as she stared up at him much like she did when she was really was four years old when he unofficially met her. She gave him the same look when she was older and with her father. And that was after she screeched at him to shut up. He had been suckered in the moment he laid his eyes on her and he didn't regret getting to know her. True he made some mistakes along the way but… He smiled at her, "I came to see you. I got the feeling that something was bothering you. Am I right?"

Angela looked at the angel with a curious expression. He was nice; he smelled nice. She felt that she could trust him. She nodded slightly, "Uh-huh."

"Tell me about it."

"I was watching the pretty lady that told Sammy everything was okay. She had pretty eyes. Then this lady with whites comes and says she wants something out of my head. I said no n she said that she would hurt Sam and Dean. I told her to go away."

Gabriel nodded. He hid his anger as best as he could. Like his little brother and surely the Winchesters, he was ready to smite something. It only made him angry with himself for not foreseeing this. He could fix this but… Amitiel had a point about letting the Winchesters continue. It sounded like more manipulation and the kind he himself was guilty of but… He could tell he was close with Sam.

"Dey talking about what to do. Kess is in trouble. He's hurt n I felt it. Cas made it so I nots feel it much." Angela looked at the angel and sat up straighter. She sensed something wasn't right with him. "Why youse sad?"

Gabriel realized he hadn't been paying too much attention and was deep in thought. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Youse sad. Why?" Angela looked at the angel with a slightly saddened expression and a desire to help if she could.

"Just thinking," Gabriel offered not sure what else to say.

"Thinking too hard with head?" Angela had gotten to her knees and sat on her heels. "Sammy sometimes thinks too hard with head. He's still good." She gave a tentative smile at the angel hoping that would help.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile. Even with Sam breaking the world by breaking the last seal, she still loved him. Nothing was going to change that and… it made him feel like he was a douchebag. She was better than most people gave her credit for and she was the one people said was the monster. "Yeah it's that."

"Youse shouldn't think too hard. Makes head hurt and heart hurt."

Gabriel chuckled at that. "You're right on that. It does make your head hurt." He knew that the next part was going to be difficult even for him to swallow. He had an idea and he knew they would be talking about this in the other room. "I'm sorry about the bad dream."

"It's okay. Sammy n Deanie keeps the white eyes away. I still scared but Sammy n Deanie look out for me." Angela bounced a little and hugged the dogs. "Ceebee and Lilah helps too."

_No doubt they do Cat. You have a way and are special in more ways than you can count._

Angela jumped off the bed and walked towards the window. She peered out and looked at the salvage yard. She could see the house from there and other parts. She hugged her bear close to her and said, "I wants to help them. Kess is in trouble n he's hurt." She turned to look at Gabriel who was watching her. "I wants to help."

"But it's dangerous Cat."

Angela frowned, "Why do youse call me that? My name is Angie."

Gabriel realized he had been calling by what he had always called her and she didn't understand why. His spell worked pretty well. He tried to find a way to explain things to her. "It's because… you look like a Cat. Short for Catalina. You remind me of a girl like you by that name."

Angela thought about it for a moment. She raised her brow like she was puzzled. After a moment she said, "Okay. It's okay youse call me that." She gave a smile to indicate that it was okay for the angel to call her that.

"Just between you and me," Gabriel confirmed.

Angela grinned and nodded. Her single braid flapped. Sam had done a single braid and tied it with both hair ribbons. "Okay."

Gabriel smiled in return. It was a start now to try and get her to agree to do what he wanted to do. It was going to be mean but… it would help them. "You want to help Sam and Dean?"

"Uh-huh."

Gabriel nodded and beckoned her to come closer. Once she was close enough he put his hand into his jacket pocket. "Well you know they are looking for something right? Well I happen to have what they need right here." He fished out what was in his pocket.

He had actually pickpocketed Akira on her way to this shed house. He knew that it would activate the moment Angela touched it and just as well since she had them made and used her blood. It would help a little and he could gently prod her memory to get the answer to come out and maybe discover what it was that the demons were after. He held up the final key… well he was sure it was the final key since he knew his Cat's penchant for the power of numbers.

Angela looked at the disk that Gabriel was holding up. It looked interesting and she was curious about it. "What's that?"

"This?" Gabriel made sure he had her attention. "This is a very special key. It can unlock something special."

"What special?"

"That I don't know… but you do." Gabriel smiled to get her to cooperate and be curious. She had to be willing to do this and while he was taking advantage of the fact that she was this size, the faster the Winchesters had what they needed, the faster that they could get to it and make sure that Lenya was taken care of. "It's in your head."

"In my head?"

"Yep. You see you actually have a memory that was put there by someone very special to me. She has your eyes and is tall and pretty."

"I knows her. I sees her in my sleeps all the time," Angela said happy to make the connection. If this nice angel knew her then… "Can I sees her like I sees you?"

Gabriel looked at her and continued to smile even though he wasn't exactly sure how that was going to happen. And that was something he would rather have time and distance to think about. As it were he couldn't take time so… he winged it. "Maybe, kiddo. She's pretty busy doing the same things Sam and Dean do."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then I wants to help." Angela beamed at the angel with complete trust in him. "What do I do?"

Now Gabriel really felt bad about this. He held the key in his hand and knew that he was at the point of no return. Taking a breath he plunged forward, "All I need you to do is to hold this and watch what you see. Okay?"

"Okay." Angela reached out to take the key.

Gabriel was about to hand it to her before snatching it back. "Just before we do this, this is a secret. If Sam and Dean ask about this, tell them that you saw it in Akira's pocket and wanted to look. Okay?" It was full of holes but he was certain she could pull it off.

Angela hesitated. She didn't want to tell a lie to Sam and Dean. She liked to tease them but this was a lie. "Why?"

"Because they really don't need to know about me," Gabriel countered. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "I'm here for you and they won't be able to see me. You'll look silly saying you can."

Angela thought about it for a moment. She still didn't like it but it made it easier to swallow. Slowly she nodded, "Okay, sugar man."

"Call me Gabe." Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words.

"Youse smell like sugar," Angela explained with a straight as she reached out for the key.

Gabriel handed it to her. He watched as she peered at it with a concentrated look. When it shot out the light to show the image, she shrieked in surprise and was followed by the sound of feet pounding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam and Dean are being protective over what to do next and Gabe seems to be onto something. Keep watching for more Memory Resolved...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Angela didn't mean to shriek but the suddenness of it startled her. She didn't hear the commotion coming from the next room along with cursing. She was focused on what she was seeing. She didn't even notice when Akira opened the door calmly and Sam and Dean barged in closing the door behind them. The picture she was seeing had her attention.

Gabriel had stepped back and made a quick exit. He didn't want to catch Castiel's attention since that would just make things awkward. Plus it would draw the attention of the Winchesters and he didn't want to deal with that anytime soon. He managed to stay within the area, preferring to watch through the window kind of thing. His Cat had it under control and she wasn't scared but more curious. It had him wonder how she would feel about viewing herself through memories.

Angela in the meantime sat cross legged on the bed and turned and watched the image shift with her. She pointed it at the blank wall in front of her, making it seem like a projection screen. The best she could equate it with was a movie. She was enraptured by what she saw that she didn't even notice the company that was gathering in the room.

_Angela was walking to meet up with a man that was in a hood. He was facing away from her and looking out at the landscape. She came up with a firm stance and glided to stand behind the waiting man. There was a look of firm determination on her face._

_ "I assume that you didn't call me here to make peace over the past."_

_ Angela stayed at her spot, "As far as I'm concerned, you and I have no quarrel. It is with the others that I do and in particular your master." She paused and took a breath to make sure that she was certain of what she was going to say. "And I know that I have no right to ask."_

_ "It is true," the hooded man said, "You have no right to ask." He looked at Angela with a firm look. His features were hidden by the hood. "Because I do this freely and for you as a friend."_

_ Angela gave a smile that was sort of a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You say the strangest things, Jibril. But I like you still my friend."_

_ "You only like me because of a friend who goes by the same name except in your damnable English." Jibril pretended to put out but from the slight revelation of his mouth, his lips twitched into a slight smile._

_ Angela grinned at that, "And you are pretty perceptive. I feel sorry for your brothers."_

_ "It is little consequence. I haven't forgotten our creed and you know it as well." Jibril crossed his arms over his chest. It was clear to see that he was wearing robes suitable to a time period long ago but they were modified slightly to blend in with the modern era. At his waist hung a small knife and a few other things that were obviously a little more modern. "What is it that you request of me?"_

_ "It is something I request of both of us." Angela looked at her friend with an equally firm look to show that she was serious. She pulled out a disk, a key, and held it up for Jibril to see. "This is one of five keys. You know there is only one reason for so many."_

_ "Indeed. Those brothers loyal to the true creed have picked up on rumors of something terrible in the land of snow and ice to the east. I take it that you know where it is."_

_ "Of course," Angela replied almost with an insulted look. She put the key back in her pouch. "The thing is that I intend to put it in a place that would be hard to get to and I need one other person to keep it."_

_ "I don't quite understand but judging from your posture it means speaking to someone what you say is above my pay grade."_

_ "Well at least you understand quips." Angela looked to the side and back to Jibril. "But yes. We need to see the one god that most would never think of."_

_ "Or more likely is smitten with you."_

_ Angela narrowed her gaze at the hooded man. "Watch it Jibril. I can still kick your ass. And you were the one that taught me how."_

_ Jibril held up his hands in a placating gesture. A slight hum came from him and his lips were twitched in a smile. When he was certain that she was placated, he lowered his hands and re-crossed them over his chest. "I must admit that when your father asked me to train you in our ways, I was skeptical. Mostly because when I met you, it wasn't clear about how you saw things. You've proven such. That and your family history."_

_ "And it's nothing but history." Angela patted Jibril on his forearm gently and in a friendly manner. "Thank you old friend."_

_ "It is nothing, Shifa'." Jibril made a gesture that only Angela could see and she repeated it in a similar manner. "Lead the way."_

_ "Well now that you've secured his cooperation, perhaps we can now get to it?"_

_ Angela turned to look at the newcomer with a narrowed expression. Jibril had none but it was difficult to tell. She said, "At least I have the decency to ask Morpheus."_

_ The god of dreams looked at Angela with a tolerant smile. It easily changed the expression on Angela's face and Jibril hadn't changed his. He looked at the pair and asked, "So you both agree to this?" At their nod of assent, Morpheus nodded. "Alright then."_

The memory ended and Angela stared at the wall for a moment and looked down to look at the key. She frowned at it and shook it a little, trying to make it do what it did before. She wanted to know more but it seemed like it wasn't going to do it. "Open. Show again," she muttered.

"Angie?"

Angela looked at Dean and replied while holding up the key, "Not working." She handed it to him. "Fix it Deanie."

Dean took the key with a raised brow. He glanced at Sam and held it in his hands. "You want me to fix it?"

Angela nodded, "Uh-huh. See it again."

Dean had no idea how the hell he was going to do that. What he did know was that it seemed that they had to talk to this god Morpheus since their girl did it long ago and with a guy in a hoodie. And it wasn't Sean. The immediate question was how the hell Angela got her hands on the key when Akira was the one that brought the damn thing.

Sam knew that they really couldn't get the key to show the memory again. The best he could do was to distract her. "Uh Angie, how did you get the key?"

Angela looked at Sam and remembered what Gabriel told her to do. She really didn't want to do it but she did agree. "I peeks and sees Kira. Saw the thingie n I wants to look. I took it." She made a face that gave the impression that she wasn't sure if she did anything wrong. "Ceebee helps n I took it n I touched it and watched."

Sam wasn't sure of whether or not to believe that. It certainly was possible since Angela was good at sneaking up on both him and Dean. Perhaps she was curious about what was going on and certain things did catch her attention. He looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't sure if she was in trouble or not. There was no reason for that. "It's okay Angie. We were just worried. We heard you scream."

"I nots scream," Angela replied a little indignant. "I nots scream." She crossed her arms over her chest as her bear sat in her lap. Her lip turned into a pout and she was directing it at Sam.

It was enough to make Dean snicker as he tried not to laugh. He caught the look that Sam shot him but he was still grinning like a loon. Sam heaved a sigh and tried to placate the little girl sitting on the bed and looking very much like the adult version scolding him for ruining a good piece of pie. "Okay. You didn't scream."

Angela nodded but didn't change her posture. "Picture came out. Like surprise. Make noise." She looked away at the wall and heaved a breath.

"Doghouse, Sammy."

"Dean." Sam looked at his brother with a warning look. He turned his gaze back to Angela and debated on whether or not to reach out to touch her. If she jerked her body away… It was ridiculous to think of it as a rejection but it would feel that way. "Angie, we were worried. We didn't know if you… had a bad sleep."

Angela was more upset that she had to lie to Sam. She didn't like it at all. She got why she had to but it didn't make it any better. When she glanced at Sam, she saw the hurt look that crossed his face. She was over and grabbing him in a hug in an instant much to his surprise. "I nots have bad sleep. I listening to Rascal Fats." She added in a whisper, "Sorry hurted feelings."

Surprised and relieved, Sam returned the hug. "It's okay Angie. Nothing wrong."

"Youse sure?"

The reply sounded pathetic in his ears. Sam was quick to reassure her, "Yes. It's okay Angie." He released her to allow her to sit back on the bed. "Now can you tell us why you took the key from Kira?"

"I saw it n wants to help."

Dean shrugged his shoulders at that. "She wants to help." It was hardly the time to be cute but there really was no other way to put it. He took charge and caught her attention, "Angie, what me and Sam do… it's not something for you to be doing."

"But Kess needs help. He's hurt." Angela turned a pleading look in Dean's direction. "We save peeples Deanie. N that mean Kess too."

Dean wanted to groan at the look he was getting. It was ten times worse than the ones that Sam used to throw at him. Even as an adult… no she wheedled him in that tone of hers. The look was something else. He looked at Sam. "Angie…"

"Deanie." Angels managed to bounce run across the bed to stand in front of Dean. She still had the pleading look on her face. "It's Kess. Kess needs help. Youse help Cas n Cas sick but not sick."

As much as Sam didn't want to agree, he knew she was right on that account. On a side note she did have an interesting way of describing Castiel's situation. The whole thing put him and Dean in a hard spot since they were the ones that were reluctant to get her involved in the first place. Since the job with Jesse, this was the first time she wanted to get involved.

Dean looked at Sam and then down at Angela. He knew that he never could win with her. Granted that was the whole semantic thing she did but lately that had extended into the touchy feely thing. And that had been killer especially when she was sick.

Angela knew that she was pushing it. What Sam and Dean did was dangerous. She hadn't forgotten what the demon did when she met Jesse. She had been scared but she was also angry. She didn't like that they were almost hurt and that Jesse was hurt and it was logical. Here Kess was hurt and she wanted to help find him. She needed to help fix him. "I can fix. Kess needs fix."

Dean held the key in his hands and played with it. He had no idea what to do and he was certain that Bobby would be insistent on her not doing anything that was remotely related. He looked at Sam and silently asked his thoughts. His nails clicked on the carvings of the stone as he got Sam's silent reply and it wasn't helping that Angela was still begging with her expression. Bobby was going to kill him and if Ellen found out…

Sighing Dean said, "Alright, alright. You can help Angie but there are gonna be rules." He pointed at her to indicate he was being serious. He had learned from the last time when they asked Kesset to watch her. When he had her full attention he continued, "Rule number one, you listen to whatever me or Sam tells you and you do it. Okay?"

Angela nodded with a half serious and half smile on her face. "Uh-huh. Like when playing with Impa."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Angela looked at the disks on the ground, studying them intently. Sam was sitting across from her on the floor, watching her. She had asked him to play with her and with the keys. It was an odd request but ever since she got her hands on the last one, she was curious about it. She kept playing with it in her hands after she took it from Dean. After a time she asked for the other ones. How she knew, it was anyone's guess.<p>

Sam had suspicions that the more she interacted with the world she pretty much knew as an adult, the more things came to her. That included her powers as well. She still didn't understand them or the reasons why she could do things or how she knew things. She readily accepted his explanation about her and she used it to explain to Jesse what was going on. It was all how grown up version Angela would have done but it was different.

Angela frowned at the pieces much like a child prodigy would when faced with a challenging puzzle. Her left index finger kept tapping the one Gabriel had given her. She tapped it rhythmically while Samadean the bear sat in her lap. After a moment, she pushed the disk to the center of the area between her and Sam. Releasing it, she said, "Now youse put one."

Sam had no idea what to do but he was willing to entertain her while Dean worked out the logistics of actually summoning Morpheus though he suspected a little dream walking was going to be in play. Christian, Akira and Bobby were arguing as well over that and Castiel had gone saying that he would check for any sign of Loretta and her band of assholes on their tails. He looked at Angela and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Youse put one," Angela replied. She wasn't sure either but it seemed right and she wanted to play with Sam. "Youse put one n then me. Put together." She looked up at him like she was hoping what she said made sense.

It was always a guessing game when she had trouble picking out what she was trying to say about things. For the most part Sam and Dean were pretty good at it. She was like that in her normal size and she loved teasing Dean by being purposely enigmatic at times. This though Sam figured required a little more thought and the way she said put together… That felt like a clue.

Picking up one of the keys, Sam studied it. He was well aware that there was some Sumerian on it or some other language. He really couldn't read it and when asked, Cesare admitted that his were more tailored to his native tongue dating back to the 16th century. His brother Niccolo had learned the ancient languages and was more likely trying to impress Angela. Sam wasn't certainly going to discount that and he still wanted to stick to the guy and he was dead.

Sam looked at the scrolling and then picked up another and looked at it. He saw the same thing but there was something different about each one. He frowned much like Angela did and put them down to inspect them and the one that she had pushed to the center. _What kind of puzzle did you create?_

Sam had to admire Angela's intelligence. He always did. She just hid it under her sometimes gruff manner and a liking to do physical things like sparring or even practicing shooting the guns. Fighting brought out pleasure especially when she could stick it to the bastards that tormented her. When she showed how much she knew… it was funny and he got a kick out of it. She liked puzzles too and had fun reading Pickwick and telling them what was in the news. But it was her caring side that struck a nerve and in the good way and just watching her these past few months…

Peering at the remaining keys, Sam stared at them and looked at the center key. Looking at one, the fourth one, he looked at the center one, at particular a set of lines and squiggles. Having a thought, he pushed the key along the ground towards the one she pushed forward. He pushed it enough to make the edges touch and they seemed to click together though Sam was certain that it was just the two things clicking.

Angela was satisfied at what he picked. "Points for Sammy." She then started her stare off on the remaining keys.

It went back and forth while Dean was arguing to some extent that it was their best option to talk to the god of dreams and see if he could help. He did have to throw in that Angela said she wanted to help and was insistent on it. It was weak even in his ears.

"You do know that she is a master at manipulation, right?"

Dean sheepishly looked at Bobby, "So was Sam at that age. And he agrees." It was throwing Sam under the bus but they did both agree on her helping. "And we established some ground rules."

"Like that went well when you had Kess babysit her."

Akira was wisely staying out of it and she held her husband at bay too. He was still ruffled at the insinuation from Dean that he didn't care about Angela. She knew that her friend and husband had one of those relationships that sounded more insulting than anything but they depended upon each other. At least that was how she saw it when Christian described a few things to her. She did manage to whisper, "At least you aren't on the receiving end of Sam's glare."

That effectively stopped Christian. He was still grousing but he shot a look at his wife and raised his brow at her. She nodded and twitched her lip. At the moment she was amused by Dean getting chewed out by Bobby and the man had been to hell and back… literally.

Dean looked at Bobby, "Oh and I'm sure that whatever it was that zapped her out to that chick Kate's house was just better."

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy." Bobby glared up at Dean as he wheeled himself forward. "That was not under our control and don't think you're the only one that was worried sick about her disappearing. Here you are actively seeking trouble."

"Hey, the god knows Angie. He won't hurt her."

"Based on what? What you saw in a two minute glimpse in her life?" Bobby could see the merit in it but he was being more vocal about weighing the decision. "I don't know about you but that's hardly reassuring."

Dean knew where Bobby was getting at and he felt the same. The only way they were going to resolve this was to go forward with a plan. Granted he didn't like it that it was going to involve Angela in her state but… she was willing and seemed to be driven more by a need to help Kesset. He didn't doubt that she knew he was hurt; Castiel filled him in on that whole guardian-charge thing and he was grateful the angel did something to make it less severe for her. Bobby's attitude about the god though was something to consider, "And what is it about this god that you don't like?"

"He is worse than you think. You think Nick is bad with his humor? Ten times worse."

Dean thought he saw Sam tense up slightly at the mention of the warlock but he was preoccupied with Angela and they were playing with the keys. He wasn't sure what they were doing but as long as it kept Angela busy he was fine with it. "Look maybe with other folks but from what I got from that memory, he seems to like Angie. He won't hurt her."

"And how do you know that? If he does, what are you gonna do about it?"

That was the hard part. He knew that he was the impulsive one and rushed in when he felt his brother or sister threatened. He would fight tooth and nail and he had done it a bit stupidly too. Bobby had a point. What did he and Sam have against a god?

Akira decided to intervene and said, "Like any god Morpheus is temperamental but I do know that he does have a soft spot for Angie."

"Then maybe you can explain why he didn't help her when the damned demon kidnapped her."

Akira looked at the grizzled hunter who looked upset and Dean who had the tiniest bit of guilt showing on his face. She had read the report Austin had filed and she was able to take a guess on a few things. She replied, "Even gods can be made to serve the whims of others if you know how to do it. I'm guessing that's what happened previously?"

"Ask the old guy," Dean pointed out. "Don't remember much." It was a bit of a lie there but he wasn't willing to go into the whole thing. It was his way of saying to leave him alone and he didn't want to talk about it.

Akira nodded more out of understanding that it was a difficult time there. She wouldn't ask questions. She instead turned back to the original question. "So, since it is a sort of majority against Chris using direct contact to retrieve a memory and no offense to capabilities, the best bet is to summon Morpheus. The upside is that Angie is willing."

"She's a four year old. She's not gonna understand the implications," Bobby protested.

"Oh I think she understood pretty well," Dean dropped He had been tapping his fingers together more out of nervous energy. "She knows Kess is in trouble and that's all she cares about. That and making sure Sam's feelings aren't hurt."

"Does she really, Dean? You know that it's like talking to a child when she's her normal size."

"And you just don't want Ellen to find out."

Bobby grumbled at that. That was one of the reasons. That woman had a way of sniffing out if there was trouble. It was like she knew Angela was sick not too long ago and pestered him for a report on what the boys were doing. He made a face at Dean and would have wheeled off to 'pout' but he wasn't going to give Dean that luxury. "Fine but how are ya gonna talk to him. Ya know he doesn't leave his realm."

"Youse did it Sammy," Angela's little voice exclaimed happily. "Now youse can see."

Everyone turned to see Angela beaming while Sam pushed the last key into place. Sam was frowning at it and it cleared into an expression that Dean knew well. "Oh… that works," Sam said as he looked down at what was completed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam and Dean are no match for Angie's puppy eyes and looks like they might have something with regards to the keys. Keep watching for more Memory Resolved...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was late and things were pretty secure at the shed or mini house. Sam was making a quick run outside to make sure that none of Loretta's guys were around. He knew that Dean made a round personally but Bobby and Akira were at the house and that was hardly safe but there was Sasha and Cerebus was roving. Lilah was with Angela and refused to budge and he wasn't going to argue with arguably the largest dog there though Cerebus was about the same… or maybe a little bit bigger.

Angela was staying in the shed since it was pretty well protected and by her own design. That and there were a few things even a demon would avoid and Sam wasn't going to even try to figure out what that was. It was the shed or on the road and he didn't like the idea overmuch. There was the option of going back to the school and he was willing to go with that.

From what he remembered the last time he was at Roslyn, the place was pretty secure. True Lenya and her cohort managed to infiltrate there but for the most part the kids were pretty safe. Angela would have blended in with the crowd though there was the possibility that she would be out of place given what they knew of the spell's effects on her. Sam couldn't deny that he thought she would be better of there.

Angela had other ideas. When it was explained to her that they thought she should go, she refused. Both Sam and Dean thought that she would fly into a temper tantrum but she didn't. She looked at everyone in the room and said that she was going to stay. She explained that she was going to help Kess and did so in a way that even Akira was on board with it though Sam suspected she was just humoring her. Christian on the other hand was ready to obey.

In the end they were going to go through the plan of talking to Morpheus. Everything was made secure and double checked by Dean. Sam had been pressed to make sure that Christian didn't beat the crap out of his brother since the vampire took offense to the fact that he wasn't doing everything he could to protect her for this. The whole thing made everyone nervous except for Akira. Then again she was something else and Sam was under the impression that she knew more than she let on at times; it was very much like Angela.

Sam walked by a pile of junkers and paused. He had sensed someone was there and he wasn't sure if it was friendly or not. Slowly he pulled the demon killing knife out. It may not work of anything other than a demon, he didn't know, but it would hurt or kill especially if they were human. He moved around, being careful since there were traps that would take someone like Angela or someone skilled as her to disable them. He didn't want to trip any by accident and he wouldn't welcome an ass chewing from Dean.

He rounded a corner when a dark shape jumped down. Sam struck with the knife only to have his wrist grabbed in a first grip. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"You've improved. You almost had me."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly as he retracted his knife. "And you should know better than to sneak around Christian."

Christian chuckled at being scolded by the human. "I wasn't sneaking. I was patrolling. There's a difference." He smirked at Sam and teased him, "Thought you knew that too. You're an educated man."

"Semantics?" Sam looked at Christian, not in the mood for games. He was anxious enough considering that this whole mess was like a shadow over Angela. "Not in the mood."

"No I figure you wouldn't be. Your brother's behavior is evident of that." Christian looked to the side and groused a bit. "As if I would ever let anything happen to the Ice Queen. Not after everything."

Sam looked at the vampire. Christian had been really put out that Dean insinuated that he was putting Angela at risk. Shifting on his feet, he asked, "How do you know Angie?"

"Pairing made in hell." At Sam's blank look, Christian explained, "She was still working for the Centurion when we were more or less ordered to work together to do a job and we didn't take to each other." He pursed his lips in a grin and looked away. "She hated partners."

"Maybe just you," Sam joked.

Christian looked at the younger Winchester, still smirking in amusement. "Partly. It was hell just working through the barbs." Christian paused a moment and sighed. "You know she didn't have to save me. She could've let me die and still completed the mission."

Sam gave a slight shrug. "That's Angie." It was hard to believe that she could be that callous. Even now it was still hard to believe that she tortured demons and he sort of saw that with Alistair. But… "She cares even when crap beats her down. She won't let it and keeps on giving her time, effort… makes anyone else that selfless seem like a douche."

Christian studied Sam. He may come off across as an academic more often than the captain of the school guardians but he could read people. He knew the Winchesters were fiercely protective of Angela. He liked Sam in particular since, like his wife, he noticed that he was the only one to truly pierce the walls of ice that she shielded herself with. "You have it bad," he said, effectively catching Sam off guard.

"What?"

"You've got it bad," Christian repeated.

Sam looked at the vampire, not liking what he was hinting at. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to lie to me… well you can't." Christian tapped his temple to indicate that all he had to do was dive into Sam's mind if he wanted to. "I can tell and any idiot with eyes can see. And it's not brotherly love."

_Am I that obvious?_ Sam looked at the vampire who was merely standing there. There was no expectation of an answer on Christian's features; like it was meant to make him think about things. That was all he seemed to be doing these days in between taking care of business. Better to confront it since he wasn't sure if Christian was like Austin and teased or worse Nick, who implied other things and pissed him off. "Maybe it is that," he admitted.

"Maybe?"

"I don't know." Sam ran a hand through his hair and turned to look away. He pursed his lips and looked at Christian. "It's complicated."

"How? Because of the current situation?" Christian made a slight face at that. "Well I can see that but is that the problem?"

"Pretty much right now."

"Pity."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. "That's the second time someone said that to me. What is it with you people being so interested?"

"Oh the fact that it took you this long to see a few things."

Sam huffed a little at that. It was no use getting pissed at the vampire and trying to fight him. More likely they would get themselves killed by whatever was set to spring in this death trap. "I'm just here for your entertainment then?"

"No. You do that yourself." Christian gave a dry chuckle at that. "You and Angie." He noticed that Sam was going to say something and continued, "But for what it's worth, I'm glad. I was worried she would be the Ice Bitch from Hell forever."

Sam didn't say anything but stared at Christian. It was annoying when you had friends and acquaintances that knew how to figure out things or were just that good at reading people. They always hit the nail on the head when they talked to you about things. At least Christian was one that wasn't a jerk per se; he was more like Austin and he didn't have a problem with him. "Thanks… I guess."

"Perhaps I should thank you. And that can extend to your brother but I'm not feeding that overblown ego."

Sam couldn't help but chuckled at that. He sobered after giving a slight cough, "Um… good idea on that. But seriously… thanks. It's something I have to work around but I won't let anything happen to her once we're in."

"Oh I know you won't." Christian adjusted his stance and looked up at the sky. "And neither will Dean. " He looked at Sam and grinned, "You two are like a pair of first time parents with her right now. It is comical."

"And I'd like to see it when it happens to you," Sam shot back. He hadn't meant to say anything regarding Akira's pregnancy since he had no clue if she told him or not. Luckily the comment was taken in jest.

"We'll see. So are you ready?"

Sam took a breath and loosened his shoulders, "It's dream walking. Nothing unfamiliar and I've met Morpheus before."

"Just be careful with what you say. And that is if he decides to talk to you. Gods are temperamental and it's a wonder that Angie is still alive and walking."

"Tell me about it," Sam replied thinking about how she talked to Uriel and the angels.

It was a brief moment of comradeship as they shared an understanding on that level. It allowed them to acknowledge that they were there to do their jobs and they weren't going to shirk it. They walked back to the shed where Dean was waiting and probably pacing madly like a dog. Christian stopped outside and said, "I won't give you advice since you know what you're doing so I'll say good luck."

"You're not coming in?""

"Guard duty and you have Lilah inside."

"About that…"

Christian shrugged his shoulders, "Stray that came in to the Manor and pretty much stayed. She's helped out on a few jobs but mostly stays around the Manor. Why?"

"I think Angie wants to keep her."

Christian hummed at that, curious himself. He had no clue about the relationship his friend had with the dogs that ran around this place. The Wilder, Sasha, he could understand since he was familiar with that breed. He knew a cousin who had one and his grandfather once bred and raised them for hunters and various others until he died. He shrugged his shoulders, "Let her keep her."

"I think that was already decided. She said that Sasha stays with Kira."

Christian let the nickname slide. He actually liked it and considered possibilities with it. Besides his wife didn't seem to mind when Dean called her that. He was no stranger to them since his partner never stopped with the one she saddled him with when they first met. "Then an even trade sort of." He sighed and looked around, "I'll be around. Good luck with Morpheus."

He was gone before Sam could say anything. Sam wasn't put out. He was confident in Christian's word. Apart from Dean and Bobby, he trusted the vampire to make sure that they wouldn't run into trouble. It allowed him to go into the shed where Dean was waiting with Angela who had fallen asleep in his lap. It was a Kodak moment and one that Sam took the time to take.

Dean looked up the moment he heard the click of the camera phone and narrowed his eyes. "That better not be what I think it is Sammy."

"Too late. Is she asleep?"

Dean looked at Sam like he was an idiot. "What do you think? Ready for this?"

"As ready as ever."

Dean nodded and stood up holding the little girl. He carried her into the room where the keys were still on the floor. The game that Angela and Sam played with the keys revealed that they fitted together to create a pattern. It ended up being a summoning sigil and with Bobby's help it was the means of calling forth Morpheus. They still had to go into the dream realm and they had to have Angela with them.

Laying Angela on the bed, Dean stood back and watched as Sam gently ran a finger through her dark locks. His brow rose slightly at the sight and turned away. It was something… at least he thought so. When Sam was finished he asked, "You done?"

Sam shot Dean a look. He knew that Dean saw that but it wasn't any different from what he had seen his brother do. But it was different because of how he felt about her. Saying nothing, he went to the makeshift pallet he put down and sat while Dean did the same. Both looked at the keys and then at each other. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"Don't say it."<p>

"What? Not my fault you appeared wearing the get up from that reenactment place." Dean was grinning from ear to ear since Sam was dressed full on. He wasn't wearing the girly shoes but he still was dressed up.

"Oh and you're happy in the Hansel and Gretel getup," Sam retorted with a slight eye roll.

Dean ended up scowling as he looked at the clothes he had been forced into during October Fest. "Okay fine. But I'm still the good looking one."

Sam scoffed as he looked around. There were fragments of memories all around. He recognized a few from jobs they had done when Angela was her normal size but they were a little fuzzy, like they were behind a curtain or something. There were some other memories as well but they were really fuzzy and they were of people and events that occurred long before they met her. "I think we are in Angie's head."

"What?" Dean looked around. He was seeing the same thing as Sam was. "Did we screw up?"

"Sammy? Deanie?"

Sam and Dean turned to see their girl… and she was still the same size she had been for the past two and a half months. She was dressed, to be clichéd, like an angel in a white nightgown. Her dark hair was down and held in place by the headband that Sam sometimes styled her hair in. She was looking at them a little confused and they both realized that she was seeing them in their get up.

The brothers looked at each other and Sam said, "Maybe we're in Angie's dream."

"This is what she dreams of? Memories?"

"Oh but it is much more than that," a new voice entered.

Both Winchesters turned to see the god Morpheus standing against a column that conjured out of nowhere. The god of dreams was smiling at them like he knew something they didn't. He looked at them and then glanced at Angela who was watching the whole thing wide eyed and confused. He looked back at the brothers and chuckled, "Interesting choice though I think it has more to do with the actual memory. You do look good in boots Sam."

Sam swallowed his retort, not wanting to piss the god off. He did manage to say, "Just a choice in memory."

"Yours… or hers?" Morpheus motioned with his eyes towards Angela. "Be careful how you answer that. This realm is how the dreamer shapes it. There's three of you here and it is how you make it. Loose thoughts, resentments, arguments… it all takes place right here." He gestured down towards the ground.

Dean was going to say something when something caught his attention. He blinked at the scene and remembered it well. It was when he and Angela talked before they were going to duke it out with those renegade slayers but some of the conversation was when they talked after they were sure Sam was going to be okay. He looked at the god and then at Sam.

Sam was seeing nothing but Angela working through a hustle or on a job and the various no name douches were flirting with her. He felt his body tense having to relive those moments. One was even that asshole from when they first met Christian and he felt his teeth grind together as he watched her get uncomfortable. He was about to clench his hand into a fist when a small hand fell into it. He looked down to find Angela looking up at him with a slight smile. She said, "It's okay Sammy. Youse here now." She patted his hand with her other one and continued to hold his hand.

Morpheus was grinning, "Well now that we have the confusion about what goes on around here settled though I think you would have remembered from the last time we met. Right Sam?"

"How could I forget? You forced her to think… Mom was still alive," Sam narrowed his eyes slightly at the god. He didn't go further since that would be going towards a time that Dean preferred not to talk about.

"I only worked with what is there and it's a pain in the ass when someone holds you on a leash. I'd think you'd at least understand that," Morpheus replied with a pointed look at Sam, reminding him of the 'leash' he had hung himself with when he sided with Ruby.

Dean knew that this was going to go nowhere. They needed to play nice with the god of dreams but it seemed that he was hell bent on pissing Sam off or making him feel miserable. He hadn't missed the jibes at him and they seemed to pick up the moment Angela put her hand into his brother's. He stepped forward saying, "Alright, we get it. We're here and we make what we see."

"And rather poorly considering I watched you when you were under the sway of the dream root," Morpheus dropped as he returned to a leaning posture, his expression bored. "And yet Sam managed to break through on that. You impress and disappoint me at times."

"Well we're not here for entertainment," Dean replied before Sam did. "We're here because we have a few questions."

"And are you sure that you aren't here because you want to be here? Dreams and nightmares have to occur. How else do you resolve anything?"

Sam had calmed down enough holding onto Angela's hand. He looked down at her as she watched Dean and the god argue back and forth. She wasn't scared and he aimed to keep it that way. Being nice, he stepped forward still holding her hand, he explained, "We came to ask you a couple of questions. We found some keys and when we put them together…"

"And I was wondering whatever happened to those," Morpheus countered interrupting. "So you found them?"

"Found them and…"

"Put them together to create the summoning seal within the dream realm." Morpheus studied the Winchesters a bit. "I'm impressed you were able to put it together." He pushed up from the column and it disappeared. Everything else vanished when the god swept his arms downward and a beautiful garden arose the moment his arms came up.

Sam and Dean looked around and then noticed that they were in their normal clothes. The only one that didn't change was Angela. She was looking around at the garden and smiled in recognition. She let go of Sam's hand and walked over to a setting of jasmine, her little nose twitching as she breathed in the scent. The brothers did their own scan and found that it was nice with the hanging vines, flowers and shrubbery.

"It is a sanctuary," Morpheus explained, "Created by the power of the blood key seals. This area is protected from interference from those that the princess of the warrior royalty was being pursued by. As you can see, she has been a frequent visitor lately."

It took a moment before it dawned on the Winchesters that the god of dreams admitted that he had been protecting her in her dreams. It allowed them to relax a little since that was one point in their book with regards to this particular god. Dean couldn't help but say, "Seems like Angie makes friends wherever. How'd she make friends with you?"

Morpheus smirked slightly at Dean's question. He liked his direct manner even if it lacked tact and manners at times. "Let's just say that it has little to do with what she means in terms of the larger picture. I was impressed when I came across her in her dreams or rather helping someone who was having a nightmare. She's a natural."

"Yeah, uh we get that," Sam said after giving a slight cough. "Listen the reason we have the keys is because we are looking for something and one of the memories from the keys pointed us in this direction."

"You're looking for the staff of Osiris aren't you?" Morpheus had started walking around the part of the gardens that he had been standing in marveling at the creation of it.

"Yeah. You know where it is?" Dean glanced at Sam before taking a step forward. The gravel under his feet felt real but given his clothes, he felt he was out of place and tried to play it off.

"It's not here if that is what you mean," Morpheus replied looking more at Sam, "but it is a good deduction. The keys would have indicated at such." He walked past a decorative column with handing vines of flowers.

"But you know where it is. Can you tell us?"

"Even if I did, you won't be able to find it."

Sam looked at his brother and then at the god, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the staff is not where anyone can go." Morpheus came out and looked at the Winchesters. "It is not your concern about the staff. It is gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone as in returned to the pantheon. I have to say that it was rather an elaborate ruse for Absolution to create but it had its merits. Anyway you can't get to it. No one can and with good reason. But enough of that."

"Don't tell me that she created these keys, made a treasure hunt only to reveal that it isn't here?" Dean sort of expected it but he felt annoyed by it. It felt like work had been wasted.

"The staff of Osiris is a powerful weapon. It is known for leveling mountains and laying waste to entire regions. I'm sure that was implied as much by the other person that chanced upon it." Morpheus paced a little before continuing, "Absolution did right by returning it and the one who has been chosen made the dreamscape journey there. Unreachable."

"Then why are the demons talking about it?"

"Rumors. Whatever." Morpheus shrugged as if he could have cared less. "More likely they are drawn to the fact that there are still two of the remaining three out in your realm. Those two are what stabilize the destructive power of the staff but can be just as terrible if used in the wrong hands. Those are what you should find. That was the purpose of the keys. If the race to find the staff was on, it was made as a warning system but also a safe haven to meet." He looked at the Winchesters and noted their expressions. "I know you expected to find something here. All there is here is me telling you that one is safe but the other two are out there. Find the heart and the eye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam and Dean pay a visit to Morpheus and they learn that it isn't the staff they have to worry about. Keep watching for more Memory Resolved...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The dungeon look was getting old. So was being forced to stand with an iron collar. But it was entertaining to the demon by having him in the middle of the room and he was kicked, spit and punched on. It was like the old days of public disgrace before the prisoner was executed.

Kesset looked down at his wrists. They had been bound by iron shackles and he was led like a dog on a leash to the main room of wherever the hell he was. Apparently it was another room that had the dungeon/castle look and he was intended to have a conversation with whoever wanted to have one with him. He was left alone, save for the lone guard and his supposed father. He looked around twitching his brow and felt the cuts stretch on his face.

His wing felt better now that it had been set. He felt the pull from the stab wound but he couldn't do anything about it. He was just going to have to deal with it. He stood there in the middle of the room and looked around. He would have come up with a few ways of getting free but he still had the iron to contend with.

"So this is where the demon bitch is holding you."

Kesset turned abruptly to find himself face to face with Gabriel. He raised his brow, "Go away, hallucination."

Gabriel looked at the young guard feeling bad at what he was seeing. Sighing he replied, "I'm very real. I'm probably the only thing real in this place."

"No. This is a plot by the demon." Kesset turned, rattling his chains a little. "I will not betray my charge. I will not let harm come to her. I gave Sam my word."

Gabriel studied Kesset. The poor kid was staying strong but he was confusing reality with hallucinations. Whatever they were doing to him was forcing him to retreat to a place where he was certain. He knew that the demon holding him was forcing him to seeing things that were questioning his reality. Things were looking bad but he had to admire that the kid was like his father; loyal and steadfast to the end. Perhaps he could tell him what few knew or maybe he was the only one.

Kesset turned back to find that Gabriel was still standing there. The demon was getting much more creative with the torture. The most consistent was supposedly his father. He raised his brow at Gabriel, "Still here. She's getting sloppy."

"I'm not a hallucination kid," Gabriel replied a bit forcefully. He would hate to be forceful with the young guard but what was he going to do? He had to tread carefully since he was well aware anything that was serious that Kesset felt would be felt by his Cat. She wouldn't understand it except that Kesset was hurt and demand to find him. "I'm the only thing real here besides you."

"It is a lie."

"Look around you. See them reacting?" Gabriel hoped that this was enough to get Kesset to realize where he was at. He gestured around.

Kesset eyed Gabriel warily and looked around. He noticed that the guard and his father hadn't moved. They hadn't even reacted to the presence of Gabriel. That must be something but he was still suspicious and there was a way to figure out if he was going insane or not. "It could be that they think I am talking to myself. I have been doing that quite a bit lately."

Gabriel shook his head. The kid was good but he was being stupid about everything. He really couldn't blame the kid and he could blame himself since he put the kid into this position. He just had to cover all bases when he conceived this idea to help Sammy boy on a little more. "It's not that kiddo. Surely you know the rules of the dream world?"

Kesset stared at Gabriel, his eyes not leaving the angel. He glanced around a bit and studied his surroundings. There was some truth to what was being said but he still wasn't sure. The demon used his father to try and break him down. Narrowing his eyes at Gabriel, suspicious of everything, he asked, "And what if you are merely a figment of it as everything else?"

"I'm as real as it gets."

"There is one thing that was done to me by the real Gabriel."

Gabriel stood there looking at Kesset. He realized what Kesset was up to and commended him for that. The boy was definitely his father's son. He was just a bit smarter about it. And he was willing to die. The only thing he was sorry about was the fact that Kesset felt like he had to prove that he was better than what the others said of Setna. It was still a sad thing and from what Gabriel was seeing… it looked like the impossible was achieved. Well maybe not impossible.

Kesset stared at Gabriel and took the silence to mean that this Gabriel was a fake. "I thought so." He turned away and shuffled back to where he was supposed to wait. If it was a dream or whatever, then he might as well finish it. It wasn't going to kill him literally. The demon might when she was tired of him being a stubborn ass but until then…

Gabriel sighed, "I put a spell on you because you had to be a dumbass and swear the oath of veracity."

Kesset huffed at that, "Not too many beings try to be honest." He didn't look back at Gabriel.

"Well that was a problem considering you can't tell a lie and you figured out who was behind something regarding a mutual charge of ours." Gabriel took a step forward wondering how long Kesset was going to play this game with him. "It involved a reduction of size and making things start to go right."

Kesset listened to Gabriel. While it wasn't the direct manner, which was more Gabriel's style, it certainly had the embedded between the lines patterns he liked to use. If it were a hallucination by the demon, it wouldn't be this good. He turned slightly. "What mutual acquaintance?"

"One that we would both swear our lives to defend." Gabriel stood toe to toe with Kesset and looked him in the eye. If there was one thing that was consistent with the beings of the supernatural, it was the manner in which how they looked at whoever they were speaking to. Direct contact in the eyes usually helped determined who was sincere or not. He was counting on that coming through with the boy.

Kesset stared long and hard into Gabriel's hazel eyes. He searched any sign of deceit that could come from the demon's influence. He couldn't see anything and took the risk that it was the real Gabriel. Still he had to ask a few more questions. "Defend who?"

"You call her a princess. She's my Cat." Gabriel decided that if that wasn't direct, then he didn't know what else would work for the kid. Now it was up to Kesset.

Kesset considered the words carefully. The demon wouldn't necessarily know about Gabriel. Castiel maybe since he had been more or less directly involved. It was a risk and he decided to take it. He nodded, "Then I concede that you are real."

"Finally. I was wondering when it would click."

"Nothing is true," Kesset muttered more to himself but Gabriel heard him too.

"Maybe so in my world," Gabriel smirked. Sighing he looked around. "Now could we change the scenery? This is the dream world. You're sleeping kiddo."

Kesset made a sound at being called a kid. He didn't like it but he put up with it since there were beings that were older than he was. He wasn't sure though. "How do you know we're in the realm of dreams?"

"You really think I could find you with the mojo Lenya is throwing up?"

"Please. You could smite her ass. Poor excuse."

Gabriel glared slightly at him. "It's _that _hard to find you kiddo. There are things that can even put the blindfold on my eyes." Sighing, Gabriel looked around at nothing before added, "The dream world is pretty much the one place to find people. Weird quirk of things but that's something to ask Morpheus."

Kesset thought about it and then looked at his shackles. He had been chained to the ground to an iron ring. Looking at it, he thought about being set loose and then the chain was broken. He still had the shackles and what was left dangling on his wrists. "Huh. I guess this is the dream realm."

Gabriel decided to give the kid a break. He was having a hard time. So he gave a friendly pat to his shoulder. "It's okay. Takes a while to recognize the signs of a dream."

"And I get the feeling that you would have added that the princess is especially good at it."

"It's a gift from my understanding. Most of our talking is face to face anyway." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. He started walking and looked at Kesset. "Take a walk with me."

Kesset followed after a second's hesitation. He jingled along aware that he could make it so that the shackles were off but he found himself suddenly weary by the whole thing. It was like that sudden rush of relief that happened and then you felt very tired. It was a relief deep down that he had one thing that was a consistent truth for him. He was still wary but he was more confident in that he was in the company of the real Gabriel.

Gabriel led the way through a door. He wasn't sure what he would find since this was Kesset's dream. They walked into a room that looked like a parlor but Gabriel wasn't sure. He looked at Kesset as they walked side by side. "You doing okay?"

"Bitch stabbed me and broke my wing. What do you think?"

"Looks okay now," Gabriel replied after taking a look. "Someone set it for you?"

Kesset debated how much he wanted to tell since it would get into a conversation that he wasn't even sure he wanted to or was even ready to confront. In the end he followed through his vow he had taken, "My father."

Gabriel stopped slightly. So he was correct with the dream image of an old friend. It seemed that the other side was getting clever. He really had to make it up to Kesset since it was his fault for getting him into this position. He continued walking, "Oh. Seems like they put him to work."

"It's not him."

"If you say."

"It's not him," Kesset repeated firmly. It was a clear indicator that the discussion on that was over. It was something he would have to deal with later. "But what they can do and what they want… I didn't say a word."

"I believe you." Gabriel looked around. "By the way, your father is not doing this of his free will. Since he gave his soul, he serves the pit and basically their bitch."

"No more please."

Gabriel looked at Kesset. He would be nice to him but this was something for him to think about. He was going to get into what the boy needed to be ready for when the Winchesters got their act together. "Okay. I came to see how you were doing."

"Doing fine. I'm concerned about the princess. She would know about what happened to me," Kesset turned towards Gabriel, feeling alarm at what was happening. "How is she?"

Gabriel raised his hands to placate the young guard. "It's okay Kess. She's fine. Believe to or not the numbskulls known as Winchester have the situation under control." He shot a look when Kesset made a face at the name he referred to the brothers. "She's okay and if anything, she's gonna insist that they look for you."

"That's what the demon wants. The demon wants her."

"No duh kiddo. Thought you gave the Winchesters more credit than that."

Kesset looked at Gabriel. It wasn't direct statement but it was essentially asking for his cooperation. It also indicated that the archangel was up to something. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but now was not the time to worry. "What do you need me to do?"

"You know the connection works both ways. You need to talk to her." Gabriel stood in front of Kesset to look him in the eye. This was serious business and he wanted to make sure that it worked. "Reach her here," he added in a low voice.

* * *

><p>"That sure was helpful."<p>

Sam could only nod in agreement. His attention was focused on Angela as she slept in the bed curled around Lilah. She looked peaceful and much more relaxed than from earlier. It was a relief to him but he was still on edge. He was anxious and wanted things to return to normal. He liked taking care of her but he just couldn't trust himself to protect her in this state. He ignored the fact that she had never shown anything but faith in his abilities.

Aware that Dean was somewhat expecting an answer, Sam turned his attention to his brother and said, "At least the staff thing is safe."

Dean couldn't help but grin slightly. As much as he didn't like games that played with people, he had to admit that it was very clever of his girl to handle things the way she did. While it had been annoying to have to try and follow the clues, he could understand the reasoning and in the end both he and Sam learned a bit more about her. Granted she probably would have told them if they asked but they knew how she felt about her past, at least with some of the things she did. "That was pretty smart the way she handled it."

Sam couldn't help but agree, "She's not stupid… just… creative."

"Tell me about it," Dean countered as he gazed at her. "She pounced on me."

"Dude, you're still on that?"

"I'm impressed," Dean admitted. "Makes me wish she did it more often. I mean it's not every day you get tackled by the most gorgeous healer around." He grinned mostly to tease Sam.

Sam shot a warning look at his brother. It wasn't as bad as the panty raid comment when this all started but he still didn't like it. He turned his thoughts to what Morpheus had told them, a little reassured that where they had been was a safe place for her. He was still upset as was Dean about Lenya tormenting Angela in her dreams like that and would like nothing more than to make the bitch suffer. At least she had a safe place to go and judging from their experience told them, she had been there before.

Dean saw the look and decided to relent. While it was funny as hell, he wasn't willing to tangle with Francis being a bigger bitch than usual. When Sam got his dander up it was pretty damn scary but he still thought Angela was the scariest and she was the one that could do the creepy crawling through the shadows thing. "Alright, alright, alright. So there are two more things out there: the heart and the eye."

"We already have the Eye… at least I think so," Sam offered.

Dean thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Right the Eye of Horus. I think Bobby would have that."

The truth was they didn't know if it was at the house. Given that Angela led them on a goose chase for the staff it was possible she could do the same for the other two things. Dean looked around the shed where she mixed her concoctions and noticed there were a few other things that would have Bobby interested. They were of the supernatural variety and had him thinking she was like a regular Indiana Jones or something but with supernatural stuff.

Dean was scouring the shelves while Sam sat in thought and watched out for Angela. He just had to make sure she was okay. When they left Morpheus, they both told her to stay there when she was asleep and she would be okay. She looked at them with complete trust in her eyes as she agreed to it and it was baffling and it felt like the weight of responsibility was hanging on them both. Him especially since he was trying to make this up to her for what he had done and was failing miserably.

"Hey what the hell to you think this is for?"

Sam turned to see Dean holding up some sort of weird looking wooden statue that looked like it belonged with some tribe in the middle of the jungle or something. "Dean, put that down!"

"Relax Francis. I checked. It's not dangerous."

"Dean you don't even know what it is," Sam retorted as he got up. He plucked the whatever it was out of Dean's hand. "And you're lucky it didn't work its mojo on you."

"I checked," Dean repeated and he pointed to a label on the shelf. It distinctly said totems on it and in parenthesis 'not possessed'. "And you know she is just as anal as you about labeling things."

Sam felt a little foolish but his worry held merit. Some of the things they had come into contact with looked seemingly innocent but they held deadly consequences. They hadn't seen the staff but he was willing to trust Akira's pronouncement of how bad that thing could be if in the wrong hands. He looked at the statuette and studied it.

It did look like those African carved statues people bought for their living rooms to make it look more exotic. It did look harmless but since it was Angela, it was probably an idol to a god or demigod or a sprite… one of those things that could make life hell if they wanted to. Or it could be something that was meant to look good on the shelf. He set it back where Dean got it from and said, "And like me, stop messing with her stuff."

"Hey she messes with mine."

"It's your laundry."

"And I have a system, bitch."

"Which is borderline obscene, jerk. And watch your swearing, jerk." Sam made sure that the totem thingie was back on the shelf and not in a position to fall off. He disliked messing with her things since there was the danger and two, he was particular about people touching his stuff, namely Dean, since his older brother could do things that would result in a prank war.

"Sam, she's asleep."

"Dean."

"Fine. Welcome back Francis," Dean muttered as he turned away. As he did he noticed something on another shelf. Like the others it was labeled but it was in a bunch of squiggles that looked like kids' drawings. He walked over towards it and looked at it and found something that would have been funny to laugh at if it weren't such a serious situation. He looked at the object and was tempted to reach for it but hesitated.

Sam was scowling at the name Dean called him as he made sure that the totem was secured. He looked over to see Dean looking at another shelf and was over there, ready to be like a parent to tell their kid not to touch anything. "Dean, don't mess with her stuff."

"I'm not but looks like I found the Eye." Dean waved Sam off a bit angrily, not noticing Sam's slight step backwards. "I just don't want to touch that." He pointed to a small statue that was clearly Egyptian.

Sam peered at the statue on the shelf. He could see why Dean wouldn't want to touch it. It looked like it was guarding the Eye and he was brought back to the memory of when Dean first met the kachina doll. They still had the thing. Sam felt bad because it had been relegated to the trunk lately. Maybe he should put it back on the dash… if only to get Dean riled up about it. "Looks harmless."

"Yeah and that's what I said about the kachina. By the way, where did you stash it?"

"In the trunk… with everything else." Sam looked a little sheepish when he said that since he had just been thinking about it. He had removed it when Dean had died and kept it in his pocket for a bit and then it eventually ended up in the trunk of the Impala and he forgot about it. "And what are you getting in a huff for remembering it now?"

"Hey I like that thing."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the statue. It hadn't moved so maybe it was a good thing. He just wasn't sure about a statue that had the body of a man and the head of a falcon… if that was what it was. Sighing and taking a chance, he inched his hand forward since they needed the Eye.

The stab was quick and they almost missed the movement of the statue. The effect was well felt when Sam snatched his hand back and saw blood coming from two holes. He looked at his hand and then at the statue but it wasn't that. It was a statue of what looked like a leopard and it was glaring at him. Well that answered a mystery. "It's not the statue but that," he said pointing at the thing.

Dean saw the blood on his brother's hand and then looked at the leopard that actually was pacing in front of the Eye. "What is it with Angie and them damn magic statues?" He looked at Sam who was looking at the bite. "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam shook it off but it really hurt. It hit like right where the muscle was or something since it was a dull throb. "I'm good. We gotta get the Eye."

"And how do you propose we do that? Get a fly swatter?"

Sam Shrugged his shoulders and looked around. His eyes lighted on the sign that marked the shelf. He bent to study it while avoiding the statue that was giving him a gimlet eye. He vaguely remembered a conversation he had with Angela back when he was staying with her.

_Sam looked at the scribble on the paper. It was a list; that much he could tell but it was not like anything he had seen before. He picked it up and took a look._

_ "Oh good you found it," Angela said as she plucked it out of his hand. "Can't go grocery shopping without this."_

_ "That's a list?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ Sam knew he was going to get teased horribly given the look she was giving him. He found that he looked forward to it and replied, "Alright. I'll bite."_

Sam read the script and then thought about something. He remembered that it was a sort of game she made up on the spot. Later he found out what she said and it had him blushing and she was laughing at him. It was one of the few moments he actually felt better about everything.

"Well?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Give me a moment."

_Hieratic is like handwriting but in this case squiggles. Even the squiggles carry meaning… whether you're friend or foe…_

Sam peered at the little statue and said something that had Dean wondering if he swore at him or not. It didn't matter since the statue of the cat reacted to it and actually growled slightly before sitting down and permitting Sam to pick up the Eye but not before it purred and licked where it bit him as a form of apology. He looked at Dean who merely said, "Must be your animal magnetism."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Gabe has a plan for Kess and Sam and Dean find the Eye. Where is the heart? Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was risky but Loretta was certain that they would go back. If anything it was because their gear was there. Then again if they were smart, there would be various places where they could regroup. To come back to the salvage yard where they had been attacked before… it was foolish and stupid. It was not sound tactics and had her wondering what was up with the Winchesters. It definitely wasn't Absolution; that was a slip of the thought tongue on that. Why would they come back here?

Loretta looked at the house from her post at the edge of the yard. It couldn't be because of the dogs. Her team had fooled them before. Was it the fact that two vamps walked through the front door and were welcomed? She wasn't sure. There had to be something around that would have them want them to come back here.

After being made into the demon's pet, they had been sent out to track the Winchesters. Their orders were to track them down and look for Absolution. It was strict orders that they were to find Absolution and bring her back to the demon. Basically a snatch and grab. Sam Winchester wasn't to be in the picture.

Actually there was nothing in the orders about not hurting him. Loretta knew that both Winchesters would do anything for Absolution. She figured that was what would be the purpose in the first place with this plan. She looked over at her partner who was rubbing the cast around his wrist. She was still pissed at that.

They had started the campaign to go after Sam Winchester. He was the one that broke the world and he was one of the ones tainted with demon blood. A demon was after him in the beginning so that meant that there was something no good up with that. Gordon Walker implied that when they met and before he had been turned into a vampire. Sam Winchester killed him too. And Gordon was a good friend and a good hunter. He understood what the fight was about.

Loretta had been a hunter since she was a girl. She had also learned the family business of making keys. She was her father's daughter and learned of the techniques used to seal objects of power into whatever container or vault or whatever. She chose hunting since it seemed that her father was inclined and content to make keys and then consistently flirt with the one that was called Absolution. That was a person she would also like to hunt.

_She is a beauty and an angel my daughter. A heart of gold._

Loretta scoffed at the memory. Heart of gold her ass. When her father was in trouble, this Absolution didn't come. And because of that her father was dead. And all because he harbored some misplaced adoration for a creature that by all rights was an abomination. An abomination that was supposedly chosen to save the world or some shit like that. It was absurd and unheard of and totally unorthodox. It was scandalous.

Loretta could not understand why such a creature would be chosen. That kind of thing was a taint to something that should be considered a high honor. As far as she could tell, she was not impressed by the whole thing. Apart from Sam Winchester's death, the death of Absolution was a bonus. The frustrating thing was that she wasn't supposed to touch Sam Winchester.

Looking down, Loretta started rubbing her right hand. She didn't want to look at it but forced herself to. It looked like a burn mark but it was a sigil of possession. As long as she bore that mark she was literally that demon's bitch. So were all the other rogue hunters she was leading. They were bound to obey and serve the demon and they really couldn't hide much from her. The demon bitch always seemed to know when they were up to something.

_You are to watch Sam Winchester only. The only one you are to bring to me is Absolution. Bring her back unharmed and then maybe we'll see about Sam Winchester._

A rustling sound caught her attention and Loretta turned to look at the newcomer. He was dressed in a black hood pulled low over his eyes. Only his chin was visible from what little she could see. She raised her brow and smirked. At least there was one thing that the demon bitch didn't know about. "You're getting soft there Kent."

"Perhaps I was merely alerting you to my presence. You are the one that was in plain sight," Kent replied standing there, his head lowered so that Loretta couldn't see his face. "If anything you are getting soft."

Loretta huffed at that, "I was able to get to this point without being seen. That should count for something."

"It is nothing." Kent turned to look at the house and the rest of the property. "It is nothing because you fear what they can do."

"I fear nothing," Loretta retorted. "If anything this is unusual… returning here."

"Perhaps they know something that you don't."

"You always have to be an enigmatic ass." Loretta snorted as she looked at the house. She peered around the stack of junk that she had taken refuge behind. "I find it odd and if they truly were hunters, they would have other places to go."

"There is your problem," Kent replied shifting on his feet too quiet to be normal for Loretta. "You think too much like a hunter. Hunters only think of the direct approach; they don't consider the other possible means that are available." He held up his right arm to reveal a bracer or gauntlet. "They came back because there is something here that they need and they are confident in the defenses."

Loretta raised her brow and looked around the salvage yard. There was nothing she could see that would be of any benefit to this job. "There is nothing here but the dogs and they are easy."

"But you didn't kill them. Now they remember and will be more diligent." Kent made a sound to indicate that he thought she was being stupid. It was a bit refined like an aristocrat would do. "The elder is also a hunter but knows more. He would have a means of making this place secure."

"And the Winchesters?"

"They would be more diligent. The elder will be on the alert. The younger… A wild card."

"What do you mean?" Loretta knew that Sam reacted a bit to her mentioning when they had Absolution the last time they met. She thought it more to be revealing of his sentimental side. It was obvious that he was the gentler of the two brothers. It had her curious as to what Kent had meant.

"Not certain. I will need to get closer. You can't see much from here."

"And something tells me that you already know something." Loretta couldn't help but pout about the whole thing. She really didn't like being shown up in front of her wild card that wasn't under the control of the demon bitch.

Kent merely smiled. Of course he knew that there was something in place. He wouldn't be in the position he was in now if he hadn't had the practice of his skills. He was the best of his kind and this had been a long time in coming. He may be restricted in what he was to do since he was technically hired but it would give him an idea of his opponents; what they were like. He would get a perverse pleasure in dealing out a few punches and even more satisfying getting his hands on the one that slandered the names of good men and in favor of a traitor. A traitor to his cause and good men, his brothers were slandered.

"You've been in and know what we're up against. Spill."

Kent looked at Loretta. She was a good hunter. She could track down her targets and kill them but she had the desire to stay in control of the situation to the point where it would put the mission in jeopardy. He had gone in and was surprised that the vampire hadn't sensed him. Then again like all animals, if you were downwind, you could avoid detection. He gave a slow smile and kneeled to the ground and began to draw in the dust.

Loretta looked around before joining Kent and watched his drawing. "Spill, Kent."

"Patience. Something that you lack," Kent murmured as he finished what he was doing. He pointed at the house, "The elder and the dhampir are here and quite possibly with a dog. The vampire is patrolling as well as another dog."

"And the Winchesters?"

Kent pointed to another area on his map, "Seems they are holed up here for now and haven't moved from there the past several hours. That could be a strong indicator that what we seek is there."

"But why there?"

Kent had no idea but given the nature of the target… He had a fairly good idea. If he said anything Loretta would be sure to get her rogues killed in their blind ambition to get to another one of his targets. It would be sweet but… he had a job to do. "My best guess is that the target is there. There is probably also something there that gives them an advantage."

"How do you know that?"

"I know the target. Even in a compromised state nothing would be left to chance. The Winchesters know this area is safe because of the target's influence. My guess is that there are traps and ones not easily seen or disarmed."

Loretta looked at the map. "That shouldn't be a problem. We can take care of it."

"I highly doubt that."

Loretta looked at Kent. Slowly she rose to a standing position with her eyes narrowed as Kent rose to meet with her. She hated the insinuation that she couldn't do what she had been trained to do. "We're hunters. It won't be a problem."

Kent merely curled his lip as he rubbed his gauntlet. "You misunderstand. The target is much more clever than that. Your skills may get you fairly close but will kill you. This target is not like any other creature you have seen."

"And current intelligence says that it is not going to be a problem. Besides if anything Sam Winchester won't risk her safety."

"That may be true but you'll still be dead before you could even find out what that means." Kent gave a smirk knowing he was right and that Loretta was going to have to see things his way. "In order for us to get what we want, I can go in and pave the way and deal with any distractions."

"She's ours," Loretta pointed out.

"Oh I know." Kent lowered his head slightly and took a couple of steps forward into Loretta's personal space. His voice grew low and dangerous, "But you have a problem. The demon that bound you sees everything." He grabbed her wrist and held up her hand to reveal the mark. "You can't do what you really want without it knowing."

"I just don't like getting my hands too dirty," Loretta threw back as she tried to take her hand back but failed miserably.

Kent held fast to her wrist and when she tried to become violent, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her by the throat. He held her against the pile they had taken refuge behind and looked at her intently. "Don't lie to me hunter bitch. You came to me because you want something and luckily our goals are somewhat aligned."

"Scum," she choked out.

"All I have to do is squeeze or…" He twisted his wrist to reveal a hidden weapon that could be released, killing her instantly. He peered at her. "I have no time for games. I will pave the way for you to grab your prize since you have your masters and I have mine. I will deal with the real object of your ire so that you won't be forgotten. You take your prize back to your demon master and then do whatever it is you want."

Loretta knew that she was in a similar position as she was with Lenya when she was marked. She hated that she was in a vulnerable state again. Kent was right though. She couldn't get to what she really wanted without it reaching back to Lenya. He could do what she wanted or at least leave a nice reminder. She just hated that she couldn't do it herself. "What of the old man and the other one?"

"Your men can distract them… and the vampire too. And you did say that the dogs would be easy." Kent couldn't resist mocking Loretta. Perhaps this would teach her a lesson in a few things.

"Fine," Loretta said after a moment. She took a breath after she was slowly released. She looked Kent in the eye, at least she thought she did, and narrowed her eyes saying, "Do whatever you want to do but I want Sam and Dean Winchester to suffer with the knowledge that they couldn't defend what they hold dear."

Kent took in the expression. It could be loosely interpreted and he could work with that. "Then have your men get into place. I will signal." He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the junkyard.

* * *

><p>Kesset knew he was still dreaming. He knew it because he was seeing a few strange things and figured it was because of the fresh round of drugs and beatings he had endured. At least he was confident that Gabriel wasn't the hallucination. And there was some hope there. It was a comfort as he walked through what appeared to be a garden, rubbing his wrists.<p>

The shackles were gone by his own will but his wrists still had burn marks from the iron and the chaffing. It was an indicator it was a dream since he couldn't recall physically escaping and it wasn't like the demon would willingly let him go. As far as he could see, the demon preferred that he suffered in his own head trying to debate what was real and what wasn't. That seemed worse than any physical beating he had received.

He wandered around and tried to determine why he was there in the first place. He was not a dream walker and really hadn't done anything like it before so he wasn't sure if he was even in the right dream. Gabriel had not been able to give him any specifics except to say that it was the realm of the god of dreams and the rules loosely were that the area was what the dreamer made of it and essentially the dreamer was in control. Here it was clear that it wasn't his dream but here he was wandering around it and it had him confused.

As he rounded some shrubbery that was more like what he saw in the gardens of humans where he had been lately, he heard a small voice humming. It was like they were singing. It sounded peculiar and he stretched his head to hear more. It was a pleasant sound to his ears and a substantial change to whatever else had been going on.

Rounding a corner, Kesset found the source of the humming and just stood there. Having been subject to hallucinations, he was hesitant to approach. So he merely stood there and watched the sight that was unfolding in the bushes that contained the familiar flower of jasmine. He didn't have long to wait since he was spotted and a friendly call, "Kess!"

Kesset didn't expect to be nearly tackled into a hug by his charge. He didn't expect much of anything except that which could possibly try to kill him or force him to give up where she was. So he was at a loss of what to do and held his arms up out of the way and looked down as Angela hugged him at the waist and merely blinked. He really had no clue of what to say.

Angela seemed to make up things for him and hugged Kesset around his waist and bounced back to get a good look. "Kess! Youse okay!"

"I'm fine." That was sort of the truth and Kesset wasn't big on sharing feelings.

Angela looked up at Kesset with a slight frown, her head moving side to side like a curious puppy. Her hair swished like a curtain as she studied Kesset, giving him the impression he was looking at the sleekness of the Nile. With her eyes roving up and down, she picked up one of Kesset's hands and looked at it, finding the chafe marks on his wrist. "Kess is hurt," she murmured as she peered at it. "Youse hurted," she repeated looking up at the young guard.

"It's fine little princess." Kesset was a little uncomfortable at the situation. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture but more along the lines that he couldn't work past the differences in their status. She was a princess and he was a guard. That was pretty much the way of things and it was strange how the princess had a disregard for rank and he went with it but deep down he still felt obligated to keep to his position.

Looking down, Kesset watched as Angela looked at his wrist. Her little finger was touching the raw skin and it felt okay. "I'm okay little princess. That is nothing. It will heal." It was better than nothing but even he wasn't sure how well that would be received. It didn't really stop her from inspecting his injuries.

It completely caught him off guard when he felt her little hands touch his broken wing. He felt her cool little hand and jumped forward with a slight sound that Dean would equate with a man being groped. He turned and looked at her staring at him wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He was used to her touching him but it took a lot of effort _not_ to react to the touch since he rather liked it. "What are you doing?"

"Kess feather ruffled. I fix," Angela offered like it was the obvious thing in the world. "N I sees. It hurted."

Kess moved his wing slightly and glanced at it. It still looked mangled even though it had been set. No wonder she was curious and she was going to pester him until he told her. "It was broken."

"Broke? Kess not fly?"

"Not now. And I can't."

"Why?"

"I am stuck where I am."

Angela nodded in understanding. That made sense to her on some level. "I stays here when I sleeps. Sammy said to."

"Sam said to?" From Kesset's view it was a conversation that would take her mind off his injuries.

"Uh-huh. Says Mofus will watch me n keeps the lady with the white eyes away." Angela beamed up at Kesset like it was the greatest thing. "N when I nots here, Sammy n Deanie keeps her away."

Kesset wasn't sure who she was talking about in terms of who was protecting her in this place. He had a couple of ideas but he wasn't going to ask her since she might not understand what she was hearing. From what he could gather was that the demon bitch had come and possibly scared her in her dreams. That would be the only reason why Sam and Dean would allow her to be protected by a person who controls this place.

"Youse hurted. Did the mean lady with white eyes hurt you?" Angela had been watching Kesset as he looked around like he did when Dean asked him to look after her when they found Jesse. She was glad to see Kesset looked okay but he was still hurt. He was being like Dean.

Kesset paused in his looking around to look at Angela. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause she's a mean lady. She stinks bad stink." Angela wrinkled her nose at that. She remembered how the demons smelled. She could smell it on Kesset and it was strange because this was the place of sleeps. Not everything was real. "She hurts you?"

Kesset knew it wasn't a time to be describing the torture he was going through. Still she needed an answer and he thought of how the Winchesters would respond. In his memory it seemed that each brother had a way of explaining things and were good at it. Dean was always ready to explain about family and a few things like the Impala. Sam… more on other things like about herself. He had always been told though to tell it like it was. Dean certainly mentioned that he had no sense of tact but he could say the same about him.

Seeing that she was waiting for an answer Kesset replied, "She has."

"She bwoke your wing."

"Yes."

"Then I tells Sammy n Deanie n theys gank the bisch."

Kesset blinked at what she said. As far as he knew, he never heard her say that before. Certainly Sam would put up a fuss. At this moment though, he was inclined to agree with her assessment of the demon bitch. He replied, "I'm sure they would."

"They wills cause have to get you Kess. The mean lady is hurting you."

"She wants to find you, princess."

Angela looked up solemnly at Kesset. "I knows. Dey mean lady says there is something in my head n she wants it."

To Kesset, she looked almost sad at that. It had him upset and he felt his ratty feathers start to rise in agitation. Every feather that moved, he felt the throbbing. It was like every nerve was on fire or something and he didn't like it. It only increased his agitation and his feathers started ruffling more. "She won't get you little princess. I won't allow it."

"Youse with the mean lady Kess. She hurting you."

"I won't tell her where you are." Kesset started pacing around, his agitation growing.

"But youse needs to tell me where youse is," Angela replied. She didn't like that Kesset was getting so angry. She noticed his feathers ruffling and him hissing when they did. It only made his feathers more ruffled. She looked around and thought about something. She didn't know if she could do it but maybe… She spotted something and trotted off to get it.

Kesset was busy pacing around. He was getting more and more worked up at the whole situation and his resolve to not say anything was getting firmer by the second. The downside was that he was causing himself pain from his agitation and it only made him more upset. He didn't even hear what Angela was telling him and was just growling to himself and his wings hurt. Both of them did.

He looked away and was going to say something when he felt someone touch his wings. It wasn't the princess since he knew her touch. This was different and he did an abrupt turn to see who was touching him. He blinked when he saw none other than Kate. "Um…"

"This is a bit unusual," Kate offered. "The kid there said you needed help." She frowned in confusion, not sure of what to do.

Kesset looked at Kate and then at Angela who was standing there looking very innocent. She said, "Kess feeling mad n I nots reach. Kate can pet n Kess tells me where at. Then I tells Sammy n Deanie." She smiled at that feeling pleased with herself. At Kate's hesitancy she added, "It's okay Kate. Just pet Kess' feathers n it be okay."

Kesset merely blinked as he felt the heat rise on the back of his neck. He looked at Kate who was strangely enough taking this in a stride. He then looked at Angela who was looking like she was waiting but she was also smiling at him. It felt awkward until he felt Kate petting his wings and he looked at her not sure if he should turn and run or what but he did begin to relax and he looked at Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Loretta is plotting something with this strange guy named Kent and Kess and Angie talk and a little bit of Angie playing matchmaker again. Stay tuned for next time on Memory Resolved...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was dark and it provided a cloak of darkness for Kent as he inched his way forward through the salvage yard. He was certain that there were a few things that were designed to keep trespassers away. It was the only thing he could think of why they would come back here since what the hunter said made some sense. He aimed to find out and in turn, learn a little bit more about what he was dealing with in terms of the Winchesters.

Leaping from pile to pile, Kent reveled in his ability to blend in with his surroundings. It was something that he took pride in since his brothers made sure he knew how. It was essential if he was ever to sneak up on the one that they really couldn't touch lest they tempt divine wrath. Of course there were exceptions and he was going to take it once he figured out what was going on.

Being up high, his scent wasn't easily discernable but he was still wary of the fact that there was a vampire patrolling and judging from the posture, he was good at what he did. Kent knew that he was going to have to plan his attack accordingly. The main threats were the Winchesters. He told Loretta that Dean was predictable and Sam was the wild card. In truth, he wasn't sure how they would react once he achieved his goal. It was going to be interesting to find out. Humans were such interesting creatures.

Kent maneuvered his way to bring him close to the shed that the vampire was staying close to. Earlier he had seen Sam go into it after he finished a conversation with the vampire. That told Kent that what they were after was inside that building; she was inside that building.

It was a long time ago and before his time but the sting of what happened the day that his brothers went after the traitor to Karnak still rankled. There were a few brothers who betrayed them by stating that the traitor wasn't a traitor and they had no right to kill him. Again another sting and one caused by the one who wasn't even a princess by blood but she was of the royal family.

Kent had never met his target but he had heard stories of her. Mostly they were the lauds that were sung or spoken of at Karnak. They spoke of how the warrior princess orchestrated peace or leading a charge of victory or some nonsense like that. There were even stories about the warrior princess risking her very soul to travel to the depths of the underworld to save a friend. He personally thought it was bullshit. Yet the brothers, the older ones and the scholars, insisted that they were true. What he really thought was ridiculous was the fact that the warrior princess was friends with the celestials.

What the brothers spoke of the warrior princess was her lack of respect for the old way and the traditions. She trampled on tradition when it came to executing a mission. Essentially she had no respect for anything except for her own whims; it was a blatant disregard for the creed that supposedly she had been schooled in. The biggest disgrace was the fact that she allowed the abominations to live and she protected them. Not only that, she traveled with one of them and protected him from those wanting to kill him because he broke the world.

So this was a mission to redeem a disgraced brotherhood. It was one that had been carrying on for years, centuries even. Kent was going to see this through and bring redemption to the order. It was what he lived for aside from his work in creating a stable world for the people. If a being had to die, human or not, then they were killed by the blade to keep the balance… for the greater good. It was that simple.

It was the reason why Kent agreed to help the hunter. He had become anonymous and learned about what the various hunters were doing and essentially what the gossip was. The loudest was the fact that there were stories of a woman who called down wrath from the sky and defended the one who let the devil out of the cage. It had him intrigued and his masters had let him pursue the investigation and that he was to act accordingly. And that was what he was doing as he prepared to breach the defenses and head for his target.

The vampire he was figuring out when he noticed something. He watched as the vampire paused and looked to his left. From the shadows emerged a grey hooded being. Peering with his superior vision, Kent leaned forward and his eyes widened when he realized who it was that was talking to the vampire.

_So you were the one that betrayed the hunters. You always were one to interfere and side with the abominations Sean._

Kent knew Sean from when they were children. It was before Sean and his parents left the brotherhood and joined up with the splinter group under Jibril. They were once good friends but they never agreed upon what the brothers' ultimate mission was. Kent had grown up with the stories and firmly believed that justice needed to be served. Sean believed that too but was willing to point out that there were two sides to every story; that perhaps it was even jealousy that motivated the unnecessary hatred of the warrior princess. It was a subject that sorely tested their friendship and led to them having a bit of a falling out.

Sean's parents didn't like what was going on either. They left and joined Jibril and since then, he and Sean never saw each other again. Kent had heard that Sean was progressing in the realm of being a scholar for his rogue brotherhood. His old friend always was one to be the bookworm of the pair and it always had impressed their instructors when he got top marks in history.

Sean's presence added another variable and one that Kent knew he had to eliminate if he was going to succeed. Kent watched as Sean and the vampire conversed. It looked like they knew each other well. It certainly added to the mix when a Winchester appeared on the scene. A closer look revealed that it was Dean.

Kent moved closer, curious about their conversation. He figured it was worth it to learn more. If everything succeeded, he was going to have to deal with the elder brother and he would be in a vindictive mood. He leapt from the stacks, taking care of his approach and crouched over them and allowed his hearing to do the rest as he watched them.

Dean was saying, "So you're saying that demon bitch has hunters under her employ?"

"How do you think they got the jump on your winged friends?" Sean was looking at Dean and the vampire. "A deal was struck and from what I gather, if they bring Absolution to her, they would have the right to pursue Sam."

"Why Sam?"

"Obvious answer," the vampire said as he glanced at Dean.

"No excuse though. Do you know why they want her Sean? I mean apart from the fact she knows about the staff in her head."

"Old wounds and old scores."

"Dammit."

The vampire had been quiet and was surveying the exchange. Finally he spoke, "What else?"

"That and the demon knows that the staff is one of three." Sean looked between the vampire and Dean. "If any of those pieces falls into demon hands or rather the wrong ones… Even a piece of healing like the Eye can be turned into a weapon."

"I get that. So I'm gonna let Bobby and Kira know the situation. Keep on finding out what you can. If you find Kess, let us know."

"He won't betray you."

"I know."

Kent watched as they murmured to each other. Dean went to the house and that left Sean and the vampire together. They conversed a little and it had Kent growl slightly in regret that he hadn't paid attention and learned his languages like he should have. He wouldn't have known what it was anyway since he was disinclined to learn of anything like the language of the vampires, which they were conversing in now. It was an opportunity for intel lost and Kent shrugged it off.

Sean left, going the way he had come and that left the vampire there. Kent watched as the vampire started on his patrol again, meeting up with a large dog. Again it was strange and unusual since Kent was well aware that anything related to the werewolves, wolves or dogs had a bloody rivalry with the vampires. To see a vampire and a dog actually getting along was something else to consider.

Kent watched as they skirted around the yard and watched their movements. After a few minutes he began to realize that they were walking in a specific pattern. Kent turned his gaze to the general area and things started to become clearer. Now he understood more about what he was up against. He didn't even have to take on the vampire since he was heading deep into that area. That meant the target was left alone with Sam in the shed. This would be good.

Kent maneuvered himself down after relaying to Loretta to keep the ones in the house busy. The vampire was getting closer towards there and once he heard or saw the attacks, he would go in to help them. That would leave the way open for him to pay a nice little visit. He surveyed as he finished his conversation, "Run interference. It will reduce the guard."

_You work for me._

"Do you want to be free or not?"

The grumbling and the murmur of acquiescence had Kent give a wry smile. In the end his way would be seen because he knew that Loretta couldn't afford to lose more of her little band of hunters. She wouldn't risk their wellbeing even if the prize was Sam Winchester. Sentiment was a peculiar thing to humans.

The interference worked. Kent could see the fighting that was going on and the sudden look the vampire shot in the direction of the house. He could see the vampire was torn between staying at his post and aiding a friend in need. It never occurred to him that the indecision was caused by the instincts vampires had for their mates especially when they were threatened. He had no idea that he was potentially sealing Loretta's fate along with her band.

In the end, the vampire took off like a freaking bullet. Kent was surprised to see one move that fast. The dog he wasn't worried about. What he was concerned for were the two targets that were currently in the shed. He leapt down from his post and silently slunk past the piles of junk. Even though he had a clear path to the shed, he wasn't going to take any chances and maintained a stealthy vigilance just in case the vampire or Dean showed up.

Kent made his way to ground level, barely stirring up anything. His feet touched softly and he slunk to find an opening. It was a maneuver that special ops teams would love to utilize and perfect. He paused only a moment and took a tentative sniff. Two scents in terms of humanoid and one that had him slightly confused but he couldn't mistake the dog smell. He would deal with it.

It was almost too easy to get in through the back. He realized though that the challenge was getting through the place without disturbing anything in the place. He marveled at the amount of junk in there, not realizing that everything had a purpose in there and it was related to the supernatural. It was a benefit in terms of hiding but also a hindrance since there was so much of it and one wrong turn would cause a commotion.

Kent managed to make his way through the building and found a door. Slowly he opened it and tried not to wince at the slight creaking it made. It sounded loud in his ears but for the average human, more likely it was barely discernable to nonexistent. Still he hesitated to make sure he didn't alert anyone since the door put him right where he needed to be.

She was sleeping curled up on the bed. He assumed it was her since it was made known to him that she was not her full size yet. To make sure he gave a tentative sniff of the air and noted the presence of dhampir blood. It was definitely his target and ripe for the taking. There was no one there. He would be in and out and leave them a message.

He approached quietly and stood above the sleeping figure. He peered at her, observing her and taking her in. It was almost an oddity how so small a being could be responsible for the misfortunes of his brothers. Then again she was in a mishap herself so it almost seemed like just desserts. He would get a pleasure out of this. Slowly he reached out to touch her.

It was like she knew and her eyes opened. Kent watched her blink and her little eyes widened in fear as she sat up. She scampered to back away and put some distance between him and her. Yes she should be afraid and yet Kent crooned softly, "Don't worry little one. This won't be painful." He reached for her.

The click of a gun caught Kent's attention. It was followed by a low and menacing tone saying, "Get away from her." Accompanying it was a low growl.

Kent turned slowly to see the younger Winchester pointing a gun at him and he was accompanied by a rather large dog that was almost wolf like in appearance. He wasn't intimidated by him and merely gave a slow grin. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the shed mostly for something to do. It was getting late and he should be getting some sleep. He knew from experience as well as Dean that a lack of sleep did affect the job even though they always gave a hundred percent every time. Besides his dad trained them both how to function like soldiers on the job.<p>

He could relax since they were, as Dean put it, maxed to the nines with everything in terms of warding and traps but… He couldn't bring himself to relax and the reason was asleep in the bedroom. There was no way he was going to leave her vulnerable again. He screwed up the last time and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. He couldn't lose her… not after what he discovered for himself and it still felt wrong on some level even though it felt right too.

Sam knew he was a 'bigger bitch than usual' and it was because of Angela. True she was vulnerable and maybe he wouldn't be as stressed out had she been anyone else in that size but it was her and she was a small size and she still exhibited the qualities he admired from her. It made him feel worse because that was all she ever showed to both him and Dean and he could count how many times he threw it back at her. She still stayed and she forgave him. It was going to haunt him and he could actually hear her say that she was going to forbid him to feel like a douche for it. Brushing it aside, he took the time to patrol around the shed.

The shed was one of those things that both he and Dean weren't sure they even wanted to know. Dean had been inside it once and that was when he tried to do something nice and ended up nearly blowing the place up. Since then he was forbidden unless he was escorted by a parent. And she had said it in those exact words. Sam knew better and stayed away unless he was invited in and he could see why. Plus he didn't want to try and navigate through her obstacle course.

It seemed strange to find the Eye just lying there in plain sight and to be honest Sam expected something a little more elaborate or even that it was locked back up where she had Bobby put it in the first place. It just seemed odd but then again the way how she manipulated it to make it seem like her keys would lead to the staff… that was her all the way. Now that there were two others still out there… he was all about worry now.

A small whine caught his attention and he looked down to find that Lilah was looking up at him. It wasn't the first time the dogs stared at him and gave an expression he knew well. Taken aback by the dog, Sam looked at her and frowned slightly, "Now why are you here?"

The dog sat down on the floor and looked up at Sam. Lilah studied Sam and her nose twitched a little at the scent she was picking up on him. It was peculiar to her since it bore some resemblance to the things that she had been bred to hunt for but she detected the human part too. She also detected the scent of the little alpha she had been watching over. It was all over Sam and it was interesting.

The scent was female and while the appearance was that of a little girl, the scent clearly said that Sam was already taken. Lilah had smelled a similar scent on the little alpha. True both Winchesters and the elder scents clung to her but Sam's distinctly spoke of territorial possession. Plus she was impressed by Sam's show of being an alpha especially when he accepted her into his pack. She gave a low moan and bowed that she was being submissive to his authority.

Sam had meant it as a rhetorical question since the dogs could only talk back by the expressions they gave him and he certainly knew enough from Sasha. The pup had been sent to watch out for him on Angela's orders and stuck by him. In a weird way, it was like Angela had been beside him but he really screwed with that when he broke the final seal. Looking down at the dog he reached down and rubbed her ears. They were silky smooth and he took a good look at her.

Lilah looked like a wolf but she was rather large for one and her coloring looked like that of a large breed of dog like a wolfhound. Sam liked her no matter what as much as he liked Cerebus. He always had a liking for dogs… and they certainly seemed to have a liking for his brother and that was just hilarious. He rubbed her ears near the base and then the side of her face before giving the equivalent of a ruffling of the hair on her head. "Thanks for being here," he murmured.

Lilah gave a low bark and showed her appreciation by giving a lick to Sam's hand. It had Sam make a face at it but he didn't shout at her or tell her to go away. He did wipe the drool off his hand when a noise from the house caught his attention. He headed towards the windows that faced the house with Lilah in tow and peered out.

He caught a glimpse of Christian running leaps and bounds and avoiding any surprises. The vampire was making a beeline towards the house. Peering into the darkness, Sam could make out fighting going on there. His first reaction was to head back to Angela. If he had to, he would take her out of there, drive Deanna wherever and then come back and deal some hurt. "Come on Lilah."

Sam headed towards the room where she was sleeping with Lilah in tow. He tensed the moment he heard Lilah give a low growl. Having been around Sasha, he knew when to recognize a growl that meant a threat was near. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled out his handgun and checked to make sure it was loaded. He had no idea what he was going to do if it was a demon but the place was warded against demons. There was only one way to know.

He approached slowly and with his gun held up and ready. Slowly he pulled the door open after motioning towards Lilah to keep it down. He saw a hooded guy that wasn't Sean looking at Angela. She was awake and staring wide eyed at him. Sam wasn't even going to try and guess what expression that was. In his mind she was scared and that in turn pissed him off. Leveling his weapon, he said, "Get away from her."

The hooded guy straightened and slowly turned to face him. Sam couldn't see anything except the lower part of the face. Even though he couldn't, the lower half spoke volumes, especially when the hooded guy gave a slow grin. Sam could hear Lilah growling and she was probably ready to spring into action. The trick was to first get Angela away from him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Sam took the question to be mocking as well as questioning what his intentions were. He kept his gun leveled at the guy. "Make sure you don't hurt her." His finger twitched slightly as it adjusted over the trigger.

"You wouldn't shoot me. Not in front of her." The hooded guy gestured with his head towards Angela.

Sam glanced over to look at her and saw her wide eyed expression. He didn't let his guard down but he knew the hooded guy had a point. He wasn't about to fire a gun in front of her and possibly kill him. True she had dealt killing blows herself but she didn't remember and she was an adult then. Now she was the size of a child and it was just wrong on principle.

The hooded guy grinned at the hesitancy, "I knew it. You can't bear to let her see the world she is a part of in all its ugliness."

"There are some things that kids shouldn't have to see," Sam retorted. He heard Lilah growling and she was getting louder.

"They'll see it anyway. Might as well start early."

Sam felt his resolve slipping. He didn't want to put her through this. That would mean he's failed her again. But if he killed this guy in front of her… that would be the same thing. He was in a tough spot and yet his instincts were telling him to just take on the bastard and kill him because he was here to hurt her.

"Can't do it can't you? Humans and your morals." The hooded guy sighed like it was a bother. "Well I'm here for her so you can try and stop me but think about it. Do you even know what you're dealing with?"

Sam glanced at Angela. She had moved some more and wasn't even sure of what to do. She was even looking at him like she was scared of him. That was the last thing he wanted and it pained him to do that. He lowered his weapon slightly. It was a mistake.

The hooded guy lashed out and grabbed Angela and held her. He placed one hand over her neck, his purpose clear. He taunted Sam, "You're more than welcome to try but seriously consider what you are doing."

Sam held his weapon up but he hesitated. If he fired, he would be putting her in danger. He could accidentally hit her and if that happened… He would never be able to forgive himself. His breath hitched and his throat convulsed. Reluctantly he lowered his gun and pointed it at the ground. "Don't hurt her."

"Wise choice."

Sam watched as the hooded guy started to make his exit. He rankled under the fact that Angela was being used as a shield. He couldn't stand the look of terror that was in her eyes. He still had one card left to play. It relied heavily on certain factors that he wasn't sure of. "This isn't over yet."

It was a surprise when Sam barked out an order and Lilah charged. It was a gamble and it had worked. The large dog had been following the hooded guy and waited for the command from the alpha. She sprang and placed a well-placed chomp on the arm near Angela's neck and jerked it away. It allowed for Angela to drop to the ground and Sam shouted at her to run and hide.

The high pitched squeal got Sam's attention and he saw that Lilah was on the ground. He couldn't see Angela and hoped that she had run away to hide. The hooded guy was up and he had a small bloodied knife in his hand and he was turning towards Sam to use it on him.

Sam brought up his gun to fire but it was knocked out of his hand. He barely had time to block the blow with the knife and used a kick to shove the guy away where he collided with whatever was in the shed. Sam wasn't going to worry about it now. His focus was on getting this guy down and making sure Angela was safe.

It didn't help when the guy got up and shoved him equally hard into a bookcase. Sam was on the ground and books and junk were falling on top of him. A few hit him in the head and hard. Something fell on the back of his shoulders.

"Sammy!"

It was a pure moment of terror for Sam. She was just standing there and within easy reach of the hooded guy and he had a knife out and was looking at her. Sam sprung to his feet and raced to grab her and run. He made it just as the hooded guy came with an upraised arm. He felt a fist hit the back of his shoulders and something sharp punctured his left and he grunted while hearing Angela whimper his name.

Sam dropped to the ground with a thud and a moan. He heard Angela screaming his name and ended up seeing her fight with the hooded guy as he took her. He watched them leave, pausing only a second to give Lilah a hard kick. He stayed where he had fallen until Dean came busting in. He failed her… again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The evil cliffhanger writer from hell is back again and looks like a second ambush and Angie is taken and Sam is hurt. What is going on here? Keep watching for more Memory Resolved...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean looked around at the pile of bodies and felt his lip twitch ever so slightly seeing Loretta dead along with her lackeys. It wasn't that he was for killing humans but he was for dealing serious hurt to people that tried to screw with his family and friends. What he witnessed though did give him a moment to pause and consider a few things. He considered them as he watched as Christian hovered very much like Sam would over Angela to the point where he was certain that Akira would slug him.

He had gone to check on Akira and Bobby and to bring them up to speed on what Sean brought to them and what happened when he and Sam talked to Morpheus. He also wanted to give Bobby the Eye of Horus for safe keeping. As much as the mini leopard was good at protecting the thing since it took a swipe at Sam, he was more confident with Bobby putting it in a box and even delivering it back to the Gauntlet.

It went over better than he thought when he explained that Angela made it seem the keys led to a hiding place. The end game was that it had been returned to the pantheon… at least that was how Morpheus made it sound like. Akira was thoughtful and gave a smirk while saying, "I told you so."

Dean didn't want to admit it but he was kind of glad that Angela had been able to make friends even though she must have been a handful. It was one less thing to worry about but there was still the heart… whatever the hell that was. And he wasn't confident that this was over especially since there was still the matter of Kesset.

They were busy talking and he and Bobby were having a glass of whiskey when Sasha gave a low growl. Dean wasn't a fan of dogs but Cerebus and Sasha had come through on numerous occasions and he wasn't going to start doubting them now. He reached for his gun while Bobby went to get a shotgun. The grizzled hunter wasn't going to get caught with his pants down again.

The rogues came in making noise. Dean was ready and got off a shot and ended up winging one of them. Sasha was growling as she broke the arm of another. There seemed to be more than there were the last time and Dean found himself face to face with Loretta. He glared at her and said, "I warned you not to cross me bitch."

"You have something I want."

"And you're not gonna get your hands on my brother."

"Oh I'll get Sam one way or another. He will pay for his crimes one way or another." Loretta sneered at Dean and slipped into a slight smile. "He'll suffer under my hands and I'll make his death quick."

"And I'll rip your lungs out if you try."

The fight was on and Dean had no problem hitting a girl. Maybe he had a problem with hitting Angela unless it was sparring. He did give a demon bitch a good smack around. Besides he wasn't going to let it get around that a girl was trying to kick his ass and in the beginning was doing a good job of it. And she did get him on his stomach and actually was in a position to yank his arm out of the socket only to be pushed aside by Sean.

Dean was still a bit suspicious of the… whatever he was but he had shown that he was pretty handy to have around and he did tell them that Lenya was after Angela and that she knew about her condition. And the timing was pretty good since it seemed that these guys were all over the place. Dean went to cover Bobby even though he was holding his own. The game changed when they rounded in on Akira.

Dean liked her and since she was a friend of Angela, she was a friend of his. That and the fact that she was close to his girl scored some points. He was not going to let Angela lose a friend so he tried to help her. He saw one of the bastards come up from behind and he went to intercept. He ended up getting tackled from behind and driven into the floor. He did managed to get out, "Kira, look out!"

Akira did manage to get the warning and defended herself but the way she did it… Dean wondered what the hell was wrong. They were trying to kill her and she was doing peculiar movements. Loretta had shifted her attention from Dean and onto Akira and she was going to go for the kill. And Dena was powerless to stop it especially when the bitch taunted him, "You can't even help a friend. What makes you think that you can help your brother?"

The question was never answered because Christian entered the room. The vampire came in like a hurricane from hell and one look told Dean that he was pissed. He didn't blame him really since Loretta had a blade drawn and was going to attack Akira. She didn't get a chance since she was shoved out of the way and Christian went on a blood drawing spree. Mostly he broke their necks with the exception of a few that tried to knife him. It was like watching a bad train wreck and Dean couldn't take his eyes off it except to help Sean with pushing back a few of them.

In the end, the last to die was Loretta and she left few haunting words, "You think you won? You've only lost what is valuable." She died when Christian broke her neck huffing in anger.

When it dawned on Dean what it meant, stormed out followed by Sean and Bobby bringing up a close third. He made a beeline for the shed and found Cerebus bleeding and limping, trying to reach the shed. It only made Dean more worried and he was ready to barge into the shed. He knew he had risked his own safety running into that area without taking into account the traps or whatever else was around.

He entered to find a mess within the shed. Cerebus was in first, limping and sniffing around until he came across Lilah, trying to get to her feet. Dean rubbed her head while making sure his gun was out. He didn't want to take too many chances and he inched his way forward following Cerebus as he sniffed through the shed.

Dean fought with his being to not panic when he followed blood and destruction towards his unconscious baby brother. "Sammy?"

Dean quickly assessed his brother. There was a lot of blood around but when he checked his brother, it didn't look too bad. He poked it and Sam jerked awake, "Easy Sam."

Sam was wide awake and looking around. "Angie?"

Dean found himself being pushed aside as his brother's 6'4" frame got vertical and started looking around wildly. He followed his brother to the bedroom where there was nothing but a piece of paper which Sam grabbed. He walked towards Sam trying to make sure he stayed calm, "Sam… calm down."

"He took her, Dean."

Dean walked up to his brother and slowly took the note out of Sam's hands. He gently pushed Sam to sit on the bed since his brother winced from his injury. He opened and read it and he was ready to rip it in two. For Sam's sake, he kept calm but he couldn't help but express, "Sonofabitch."

"He's taking her to Lenya, Dean," Sam said breathing a little heavily. "I tried…"

Dean turned his attention to Sam and noticed his brother starting to sag and his big brother instincts began to rise. "Hey, hey, hey, don't faint on me, princess."

"Shut up," Sam retorted as he straightened up. He clenched his side and winced. "Come on. We gotta find her."

"And how are we gonna do that and with you bleeding everywhere?" Dean hoped that Sam would realize that he was not exactly in tip top shape to start a chase and they didn't even have a decent lead on anything. "And do you have any idea where she may be?"

It effectively stopped Sam from doing anything reckless. He allowed Dean to help him out in terms of patching him up. Bobby had come in and started asking gentle questions about what happened. In short order it was put together that the attack on the house was a means of reducing the guard on the shed. The grizzled hunter mused, "So this guy, he was wearing a hood like Sean?"

Sam batted Dean's hand away only to receive a glare from his older brother. He glared back and almost defiantly allowed Dean to apply the gauze to cover his injury. "Yeah but it was black. He… Dean stop it."

"Hey, I'm making sure you're okay. There was a lot of blood around you when I found you and that looks like nothing more than a scratch."

"Dean, he stabbed Lilah and we…" Sam gestured around. He wasn't sure about his injury either. He felt the blade go in and it was deeper than that. He was sure of it. At this point though, he didn't care. Angela was gone and it was his fault and he needed to get to work to find her. "I'm fine."

Dean looked at his brother in suspicion. He was wary about his brother's injury since the amount of blood all over the place could be explained by the dog but when he found Sam, it looked like his brother hadn't moved in some time. He was in a mind to call Castiel and ask if he came by but that didn't make sense, the angel would have come… Wait a minute. "Where's Cas?"

"What are you getting at?" Bobby had been watching the boys and the sudden change in topics was a bit fast.

Dean clarified, "Cas should have been here. I mean he's shown up just about every time something major happened to Angie. She said it herself that he's her guardian angel and that means he would have been able to know if she was in trouble."

"True but there might be a reason for that." Bobby shuffled a little uncomfortable in his chair. He looked up at Dean, "Cas may have dampened his connection like he did with Kess." He paused a moment as he looked at the brothers, letting it sink in. "He wouldn't be able to tell or it ended up that he can't tell."

"You mean that Cas decided to flip the switch off?" Dean looked at the hunter with a raise brow.

"In some cases yes… but it was necessary," Castiel's gravelly voice entered. The angel stepped out of the shadows where he had appeared.

"Then what the hell Cas?" Dean looked at the angel.

Castiel looked at the situation and explained, "The child was experiencing a reaction."

"What?"

"He means that Angie was being bothered by whatever was happening to Kess," Bobby clarified.

"That is correct." Castiel was staring but inside he was quaking. He didn't like the feeling and was ready to take off on his own. It seemed that being cut off from heaven dulled his connection and he dulled it even more in an effort to protect his charge. He didn't like it at all. "Guardians can usually sense when their charge is in trouble and respond accordingly. It is rare when it goes the other way."

Dean understood what that meant having remembered what Angela said when she felt the angel had died. He noticed Sam was listening and hanging onto every word and it was disturbing that his brother wasn't going off on the angel for not even coming. He looked back at Castiel, "So you put a spell on her so she wouldn't feel what happens to you and Kess."

"At her current state she has little to no control over the effects of such a bond. You should know this from other things."

The Winchesters and Bobby couldn't deny that. They had dealt with that on many an occasion and it had proven interesting. Surprisingly it was Sam that spoke up and on a note that wasn't the explosive variety, "So you were just helping her. You didn't want her to suffer."

"Exactly."

It sounded abrupt and cold but the three hunters could tell in that instant there was a lot that went on between Angela and the angel behind the scenes. It explained a few things like why she when she was pissed with him, it was more like when she was upset with the brothers and gave a cold shoulder. Had it been that dickhead Zachariah, she would have angel reamed his ass and not give two cents about the consequences. There were also a few times she got away with certain gestures that the angel wouldn't normally allow.

Sam understood and while he was a bit upset that the angel couldn't do anything; he was more upset with himself for his failures. He was willing to give the angel some slack. He nodded in understanding while Dean looked at the angel and asked, "Okay so turn on your end. Find her."

"It's not that simple, Dean."

"Sounds like it to me."

"Dean." Sam was trying to be reasonable about everything. "He's not saying that he can't. It's difficult." He looked to the angel for clarification.

"Sam is right. Because I've been cut off, it has been… difficult," Castiel admitted. "But not impossible. The Heart may be able to help. It is an amplifier."

"News flash Feathers: we ain't got it."

Dean was inclined to agree and was trying to explain to the angel that all they had was the Eye and that they didn't have time to be looking for something. In the meantime Sam was thinking about it and it occurred to him something that Angela said before this started. He was gone with Bobby asking where the hell he was going.

He was back within ten minutes and holding the bear. Dean was looking at him and asked, "You skipped out for the damn bear."

"Not the bear, Dean. What's on it." Sam held up the teddy for all of them to see. "Will this work Cas?"

* * *

><p>Gabriel was really to blow a crater into the moon for the sheer hell of it. He couldn't believe that one of <em>them<em> got through and did what they did. He was definitely going to rip something apart if he got his hand on something that would. He was pissed and he was even ready to lay a few heavy handed lessons on the numbskulls that were supposed to be watching her and boy did he have a few good ones to lay on them.

He didn't get why they went back there though he did have to hand it to Dean that where the shed was had some pretty good traps laid out even though they were part of the training course his Cat had built. It was a pretty good idea and he could give them that and they had three mutts with hell hound heritage. Still though it was Cat.

He sensed her fear and it drew him like a moth to a flame. He got there but she was gone and he found Sam on the ground and bleeding out from a stab wound. One look told him who was responsible and he was ready to charge after them but Sam was pretty much dying on the floor. The wound was meant for Sam to bleed out slowly and essentially death.

Gabriel knew that if he wasn't working behind the scenes, his Cat would have insisted he helped. And he knew if he didn't then she wouldn't forgive him. While he was upset at the turn of events, he admired Sam put up a fight given the state of the place. Plus he did like Sam and only because he pretty much made his Cat happy even though some of the actions he did want to give him a bit of an ass kicking. Dean did that and Cat did to in her way so…

He could have healed Sam completely but he didn't have much time and he was not being too generous. He was generous enough to keep Sam from dying but the bonehead was going to have to do the work to get her back. When this was over though, he was going to fix it. Gabriel figured that Sam got the point by now. It was risky since the spell wasn't complete but in all honesty, he had enough and he was certain Sam had enough. Those alpha instincts were on overdrive and probably driving him insane.

Gabriel paced around trying to think of what to do without interfering too much since he overheard the 'meeting' between the hunters and his favorite little brother Castiel. There was something in the works though he suspected that something was up. He told the kid to tell Cat where he was or at least give enough to tell her so she could tell the boys and they would do whatever it is the hell they did.

It occurred to him that more went on the conversation between Cat and Kesset than he anticipated. He completely forgot that as a guardian of the royal family, Kesset was obliged to follow any orders given to him no matter how ridiculous. Knowing his Cat, she would have suggested something and the guard would have taken it as an order. Gabriel shook his head. He was definitely making the same mistake as the Winchesters did and ran a hand through his hair. It would definitely be something his Cat would do and it wouldn't matter what size. If Kesset was as badly hurt as he saw, then she would think of something.

The only way he was going to be able to figure this out was to flip the switch so to speak and try to find them and then figure out how to get the Winchesters and their asses over there. Maybe it could work since he had a stronger connection with his Cat than Kesset. That was probably why he had a tough time. Besides his Cat was a little unusual so…

"I hope you don't intend to do anything foolish."

"You know me Ami."

Amitiel sighed as she looked at her brother pacing back and forth trying to think of something. "Yes I do. And when you're that deep in thought, I am not sure if I should worry."

Gabriel looked up at the Angel of Truth and gave his more endearing grin, "But you _know_ me Ami." He teased her by wagging his eyebrows.

"Incorrigible."

"But you love Cassy."

"Blow it out your ass."

"No wonder you like Cat so much. She's like you." Gabriel was grinning and he realized that the levity was lessening the burden on his thoughts. An idea was starting to form and he let it fester as he talked to the only other angel that was able to get that close to him in terms of familiarity. "Aware but pretends it doesn't exist."

"And you were the one pretty much encouraging her."

"Actually I encouraged her to continue to open her heart. Now that I think about it, I should have done that reverse psychology thing." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders like it was nothing. "Tends to do the opposite I suggest at times."

Amitiel huffed a bit as she looked at the angel smirking at her. Gabriel was right in that respect and it seemed that directing his anger into teasing was helping him with something. He was getting that twinkle in his eye when he was coming up with something good. It was hard to miss especially when he wanted you to see it. "It's only because you can't keep your nose out of things that don't concern you."

"Cassy is my concern and you know he can't hide anything from me."

"More like you scared him into telling you everything."

"No fair Ami. If you don't play fair then I won't tell you how I aim to fix this."

Amitiel gave a slow nod, "Meaning you find her and make Sam work for it."

"The only way Ami." At the look he was getting, Gabriel sighed figuring that a little explaining was in order. "It's the only way to appease Sammy boy."

"I would think that finding her safe would be enough."

"Not really." Gabriel shuffled on his feet. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the Messenger and he didn't know everything. He had been kind of forced to when he first found his Cat. He had to learn everything about her kind and a few other things that he had never bothered with before. It sucked sometimes knowing things. "Sam won't be satisfied until he does it himself. It's an… alpha thing."

Amitiel looked at Gabriel. He couldn't be serious could he? "Are you joking?"

"Sometimes I wish I could but... nope. And I don't know if it is comical or sad in that it's not even official."

Amitiel wasn't sure of what to think of that since it was unusual and she was familiar with human sensibilities. "I'm sure it is more parental given her current size."

"No I don't think so." Gabriel made a slight face while his voice took on a sing song tone. "Believe me I've seen what Sam does. I mean put a sharp object in his hand and he goes full metal jacket on principle."

"Considering what you put him through those endless Tuesdays."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Please. You've taken such an interest in them the moment the proverbial train started rolling." Amitiel had crossed her arms over her chest and looked at nothing in particular. "That and you always make the effect less severe for her."

"Hey it was a lesson Sam needed to learn."

"Don't try that with me."

"Usually works with ya."

Amitiel snorted at that. "I still think you are jumping the gun on this. I see it as more parental."

"And I will be there to prove you wrong Ami." Gabriel leaned in almost taunting her. "I would tell you how I was going to do it but I actually have to run. Maybe later we could pick it up where we left off." He lowered his eyes and wagged his brows in seductive manner.

Amitiel narrowed her eyes at the angel. She was about to say something but a flap of wings occurred and he was gone. He always was like that but she was concerned too. Gabriel may become lighthearted when put in the mood but he could carry a grudge too. She was concerned with what he was going to do but she knew that if she interfered, it would be a whole lot worse and… she didn't want Absolution or Sam to get caught in the crossfire. She looked up at the sky and muttered, "You better not do something that will have her pissed at you."

She could almost see Gabriel wagging his eyebrows in that teasing manner. She had no idea why he turned out to be a trickster. She could only sigh and hope that things worked out. That and she would go and make sure nothing was going to bother the Winchesters or Absolution. It was business as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam is okay and Gabe is spitting mad and has a plan. What now? Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Angela looked around. She was sitting in the back seat of a car that was not her Dean's beloved Impala. Her hands were tied at the wrists and the rope was hurting her wrists. She sat still since she had been told by Sam and Dean to stay seated in a car especially when it was moving. But she didn't like being there and she didn't like the man that was taking her away from her Dean and Sammy.

Her thoughts went to Sam and wondering if he was okay. She was supposed to run away like he told her but she didn't. She had been scared especially when the mean man hurt Lilah and then he started hurting Sam. She didn't run but stood there, too scared to move and the man came with his knife and he was coming towards her.

It was Sam that grabbed her. He saved her but he got hurt. It made her angry and scared. It was like watching the blood come out of Dean's hand when he cut it but it was coming out of Sam's side. There was a lot of it and she tried to help but the mean man picked her up and took her away and even kicked Lilah hard. He took her away from her Sammy. And she didn't like it at all.

Angela looked around as she rode in the car. She tried to see out the windows but because she wasn't in a booster seat, she couldn't get a good look out of the window. Her wrists were hurting and she couldn't get the rope off. She did try though and tried to undo the knot but it wouldn't budge. She ended up hurting her fingers.

She tried again to look out the window as the car she was in drove by. It was fast but she managed to see a little bit but what good was it going to do? She worried her lip as she looked around and tried to pick the ropes again.

"You won't be able to untie them little one."

Angela looked up front. The man that had taken her seemed to be looking at her through the rearview mirror. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and defiantly started to pick the ropes again. "Youse not good," she muttered

The man laughed at her. "I never thought that I would be hearing the great Absolution talking like a child. It's hilarious."

"Nots funny. Let me go. Now!" Angela had her eyes narrowed down into a glare and sat up defiantly.

The man ended up jerking the wheel a little and skidded to a stop. He turned to look at Angela. She glared back and repeated, "Let me go."

"I am impressed," the man said. "Never thought I'd bag an alpha too."

Angela glared at the man but he didn't do what she said. He merely laughed at her and got back on the road. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Put me down."

"Sorry I can't do that. Someone wants to talk to you pretty badly."

Angela narrowed her eyes. She broke Sam and Dean's rule and unbuckled herself and launched herself forward. She grabbed a hold of the man and started swinging her arms even though they were tied. She growled at the man and actually felt her teeth elongate. She was overcome with an urge and she went with it. She sank her little teeth into the man's neck.

She had wanted him to stop before and her bite actually contributed to that. When she sank her teeth in, she sank it into the soft part. She felt the sanguine taste of blood in her mouth but she didn't let go. She squeezed her jaw tighter on the man's neck. Her tongue reflexively lapped at the blood that was dripping and her little hands held on.

The car began to lurch from side to side. The force was enough to force Angela to fall, her teeth ripping the flesh of the man. She fell and landed on the backseat as the vehicle swerved. The man had one hand on the wheel and one on his neck as he tried to regain control. Angela got back up and tried hitting him again and got a lucky hit on the spot where she bit him.

The man swung his arm back and hit her. At the same time the wheel jerked and when he tried to right it, overcompensated. The tires skidded on the ground. The force of the skid knocked Angela to the floor of the backseat and she couldn't get up because of the force of the skid. She was pinned to the floor by the inertia and whimpered slightly since it was rather scary.

The car hit something with a loud crunch and the shattering of glass. Angela had collided with the back of the driver's seat while on the floor. Since she was so small, she had fallen into a space that essentially protected her from the collision. She wasn't even hurt but she was scared because the car had crashed and she was alone.

Looking up one the car stopped, she coughed just a little since the smoke was all around. She heard the tinkle of broken glass everywhere and she could smell fire. She knew what that smelled like since Bobby lit the fireplace a couple of times and one time Dean lit a candle and she played with it; that was their secret since Dean said that Sam would ''flip out" whatever that meant. She continued to cough as she got up and looked around, whimpering slightly when she cut her hand on a piece of glass.

It was cold outside and she didn't have a jacket as she looked around. The man was slumped over in the front seat and smoke was coming from the engine. Angela looked around and saw a big building not too far away and there was nothing on the road. And her hand was bleeding; she could feel the sting from the cut and she held her hand with the other whimpering, "Where are youse Sammy?"

"Aww… did little sister have an accident?"

Angela felt her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see none other than Lenya, the mean lady with the white eyes, looking at her. She lowered her hurt hand; it wasn't hurt anymore and it wasn't bleeding. She blinked at the demon and gasped slightly. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the demon.

Lenya looked at the little version of her adversary with great amusement. So seeing her that way in a dream wasn't a fluke at all but the real deal. She grinned at Angela in amusement. "Did you do that?"

Angela looked at the wrecked car and the men pulling out the bad man. She took a tentative sniff and they smelled just like the man that hurt Sam. She then looked back at the demon and it seemed that she had gotten closer. She took a couple of steps back to put some more distance between her and the demon.

The muteness was becoming annoying to Lenya but she got the feeling that the more she pushed, the more she would get a response. "Did you do that?"

Angela couldn't help it since the question had been uttered in a tone like Bobby or Ellen would ask if she did something wrong. She replied, "The man wouldn't let me go. N he hurted my Sammy."

Lenya was amused by the response and couldn't resist mocking her, "He hurt Sammy? What did you do?"

Angela started to tremble. She didn't like the tone of the demon and felt that she said more than she should have. She didn't realize that she still had blood from the man dribbling down her mouth. The effect made her look like she had a cut in her mouth or someone had hit her across the face. "He wouldn't let me go," she repeated and it came out in a whimper and sounded like she wanted to cry and she didn't want to in front of this lady.

"Well that's too bad. I'm sure you were bad enough that he had to hurt Sammy now. Huh?"

"He hurted my Sammy!"

"And now no one is going to come for you."

It dawned on Angela what the demon was saying. She was all alone and she didn't know what to do. She turned and started to run. She didn't get far when she felt her feet dangling in the air. She struggled and demanded, "Put me down!"

Lenya considered it in terms of dropping the little girl unceremoniously on the ground. That was in line with her nature but considering that her little sister was not herself, it didn't seem that much fun. Still she could taunt the little girl but she would have to be careful. She remembered full well what it felt like when she had been forced out of that dream. It was unpleasant but she was also impressed. Every encounter seemed to reveal more of what Angela could do since she was unsure about her in this current state.

She turned so the little girl was facing her at eye level. Her little limbs were dangling in the air and she looked rather cute glaring at her and demanding that she be put down. The force of the demand surprised Lenya as well since she had never sensed that level of power from Angela before and wondered if it was relatively new or it was just a result of any inhibitions she had as an adult being removed. It was interesting and it would be interesting to report to Lucifer about. He might even like it that he would get her and change the game plan.

Angela glared at the demon. She didn't like her and she wanted to hit her or do something to her. The problem was that she couldn't move. She couldn't help it and said, "Put me down or I kicks your ass."

Lenya had to laugh at that. It was the most amusing thing she had heard of. She was used to hearing it from the adult version. This was too cute beyond words. While it was wrong from a human perspective, she knew it was definitely her little sister. Spells may work to change things but they didn't change personality too much. She taunted, "My, my, where did you learn such language? Isn't that a bad thing for you?"

Angela knew that it was bad and she knew that Sam didn't like it when she said things like that but Dean told her that sometimes there are no words to describe what you are feeling. Sometimes they had to come out in swearing. It was how he explained why Bobby couldn't stop swearing and she accepted that. Right now there were no other words that she could use. "Youse a bisch n Sammy n Deanie are gonna kick your ass."

Lenya chuckled at that, "I don't think so little sister. I know that Sammy will be delayed and maybe even dead."

Angela felt her eyes widened. Sammy gone? That wasn't possible. She knew Sam was alive. He was when the man took her away. She protested, "No. Sammy will come n Deanie will come."

"Maybe… maybe not."

Angela started to struggle to get free. "Let me go! Youse hurted Sammy!"

Lenya chuckled as she motioned for one of her men to come. This would prove interesting. She knew that Sam Winchester was alive. If anything he would be stubborn enough come after little sister. Both Winchesters would since they thought so highly of her even with everything she had done. They would come for her and then she would serve Sam up on a silver platter to Lucifer. He will say yes and be Lucifer's vessel.

Lenya looked at Angela struggling and was amused since she was suspended in midair. "Now you're going to be comfortable. You see I lied. Sam is fine but he will come after you and when he does… There will be nothing you can do to stop what will happen."

Angela struggled and glared at Lenya. "Youse not touch my Sammy!"

"Too late little sister."

Angela felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She continued to kick and use her little fists to try and break free. She wasn't going to make it easy to go along with it. She was even prepared to bite the arm wrapped around her chest. She could feel her teeth elongate again. She felt the urge to bite. If she did, she could get away and try to get back to Sam and Dean and away from the mean lady. So she went with the urge and sank her teeth into the arm of her captor and tasted the same taste that the man who took her had in his blood.

"Ow!"

Angela stopped struggling and looked up. She found that she was in the building that she had seen when she peeked out of the car. But that wasn't what had her attention. It was the man that was holding her. She squeaked, "Nick?"

Nick looked at his arm while he held onto Angela. He didn't expect her to bite him but in all fairness she was only reacting to a situation that was unfamiliar to her or scaring her. He could make out the bite impression that matched a normal human's except for the two eyeteeth punctures and it was bleeding pretty badly. He looked at her and replied, "It's okay Angie. I won't hurt you."

Angela looked at Nick. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew Nick as a friend but what was he doing with the mean lady with the white eyes. "What youse doing here?"

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the pendant that had been sewn onto the teddy bear's neck. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Then again neither he nor Sam had been paying attention much back then. And he thought it was something that was a part of the bear. So they had the Eye and now the heart and that bitch Lenya was after it or more likely after Angela and now… He tried not to think of it since his brother was already on edge over it. "So this thing is supposed to amplify powers?"<p>

"In simplest terms, yes," Castiel replied looking at Dean as he looked at the amulet. "I am… not familiar with the specifics except that the last human to wield it died a long time ago."

"Oh well that's comforting," Dean muttered as he dropped the bear like a hot potato. It landed face up and looked up at him with that happy face. "So what about you? I mean you're not exactly connected to the angel charging station. And I'm not about to endure the wrath of Angie if anything happens to you."

Sam took the moment to interrupt, "Dean, the only reason that person died was going down in the fight… And all three were used together."

"Oh and that's even better." Dean still wasn't sure about this.

"Dean, it's an amplifier. The staff takes life. The Eye… I'm guessing apart from healing, restores life and…" Sam gestured at the bear.

"The heart amplifies both but it can also up the ante with any ability," Bobby interrupted as he rolled forward in his chair. "So get to it Feathers."

Castiel looked at Bobby before picking up the bear. He looked at it like it was the strangest thing in existence. "Well certainly Angela's humor hasn't diminished nor has her propensity for hiding things in plain sight." He held the bear at arm's length to examine it. He noted the scarab embossed onto the smooth stone and the cartouche that accompanied it. Focusing, he tried to find his charge, letting the amulet do its work after speaking a few words of Enochian.

While Castiel was trying to work with the amulet, Sam felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number and it wasn't an ideal time to be getting a call for a job but… Sighing he left the study, passing Christian who was staring at nothing in particular and Akira was in the kitchen making coffee. The dogs were doing what they did best and Lilah was on the couch. The knife wound had been deep.

Sam walked onto the porch and answered, "Hello?"

_What the hell have been doing to my girl?_

Sam narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "She is not yours, Nick."

_Well guess who's in my company now and we're having a keen time._

Sam started pacing on the porch. His throat was convulsing while resisting the urge to throw his phone against the wall of the house. He knew that Nick was saying things to get a rise out of him and now was not a good time. He felt the urge to wring the warlock's neck. Putting the phone back to his ear, "I'm not in the mood for your crap, Nick."

_You should be. You know I think she likes me. She gave me a pretty nice nip._

"Do you have something or are you going to waste my time?" Sam felt his throat convulse with anger. He was aware that his hand was gripping the phone tightly. His knuckles were turning white. "And none of your crap."

_Ease up there Sam. You're still in the running. Seems like you've stepped up and now I have serious competition._

"Nick!"

_Alright, alright… Look I'm calling because I'm telling the truth here. I have her here with me and it's a bitch because queen bitch is pleased._

Sam stopped pacing trying to calm himself down. The warlock rankled him and he knew why. It bothered him and he didn't like the fact that Nick picked up on his change in response. It allowed him to pick up on what Nick was saying. It effectively stopped him from his pacing. "Wait. Are you saying Lenya is there?"

_Wow and on the first try. Yes._

"Then get her out. What the hell is wrong with you?"

_No can do._

"What?"

_No can do… at least for now._

Sam didn't know if he wanted to seek Bobby out to say a spell that would set Nick's ass on fire or pound the pavement and do the honors himself in person. It seemed that the world was conspiring against him in putting him within the same hemisphere as the warlock that he didn't like but couldn't get rid of because he came through for them on a couple of occasions. Taking a breath he continued, "What do you mean by that?"

_I'm on a job. Found a bunch of missing persons and… their family asked me to find them. Found out that it was a bunch of demons and hunters working together. Now that sounds sort of familiar doesn't it?_

Sam huffed a breath. He didn't know if Nick knew what happened or not. And he wasn't going to give him any hints. He forced the conversation to stay on track, "So you're working a job and it just happened to be with Lenya? Of all the demons…"

_Can't always choose Sam. Anyway, I'm on a job and Angie dropped into my lap. Just be lucky it was me that Lenya trusts to handle._

"Where are you?" Sam was trying not to lose his temper. It was at odds with his feelings of guilt over what happened to leading to Angela being taken. It was better to just keep to the situation at hand and get what he needed.

_Keep your panties on Francis. I got the details here._

Sam listened as Nick relayed the information. It wasn't too far away in terms of the drive. It was a state over and no problem for Dean. The major problem was going in and getting her without there being anything to put her in danger. "Okay and do you know anything about Kess?"

_Who?_

"Don't fuck with me now."

_And I'm being serious too, dumbass. Is it that angel or something?_

_ Kess is nots Cas._

Sam straightened up and felt his breath hitch. "Angie? Are you there? Angie?" He listened for any signs of her grabbing the phone or saying something. He thought it pretty low of Nick to mess with him if that wasn't real.

_Sammy?_

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his hair to soothe his agitation further. "Angie, are you okay?"

_I is okay. Nick watching me. He pretend to be with the mean lady but he nots. Sammy… I can smell Kess. Kess is here too._

The last part had come out as a whisper like it was an uncomfortable secret. Sam knew that she had been discovering new smells and some of them were less than complimentary when they went out. One time was on the waitress in a diner that they had stopped over for and Dean had been trying to hit on her. She had said that she had a smell on her and it smelled like toilet water. As it turned out she meant the scented water but it was embarrassing all the same. The waitress was nice about it and when Angela apologized with a teary apology. It didn't help when she said Dean really liked her and in that embarrassing cute kid way. Since then she would whisper when she caught a smell and it had Dean feel bad for that because of his reaction.

Sam knew she was only following what was a result of that. "It's okay Angie. That's a good thing," he spoke in reassuring tones aware that he was becoming calmer even though the situation was serious. "That's good because we have to find Kess and set him free."

_Uh-huh. Kess is hurted. Youse n Deanie coming?_

"Yeah, we're coming. Give the phone back to Nick."

_I wants to go home Sammy._

"I know. Just be good for Nick and do whatever he tells you to do. Okay?"

_Okay._

Sam took a breath and closed his eyes. It was a relief she was okay and if she had to be in the care of someone, it might as well be Nick. Granted that it was hardly an ideal situation to be in but as long as someone was watching out for her… it was okay. But it wasn't going to be completely okay until she was safe back with him and Dean. When he got Nick back on the phone, he said, "We got to get Kess out. Once he's out, it'll make things easier."

_I'm for a plan and I just realized that the guy with the wings is who you are talking about. He's not in good shape…_

"He'll come through." Sam felt bad for putting Kess on the spot like this without even discussing it but he knew that the guard would do what he had to do. It was just a matter of setting him free. "He's a member of the guard."

_Guard of what?_

"Not now," Sam replied through gritted teeth.

_Fine, fine. I'm well aware of them even though I thought it was all fairy tales and hokum. Seems like you guys attract strange characters or maybe it's just Angie. I'll find out about that but you guys need to stay away._

"I'm not leaving her there."

_Sam, it's not just her. It's you they are after. For Lucifer._

Sam paused a moment and looked back at the house through the window. Everyone was gathered in there and discussing what to do. Dean wasn't going to like it but he wasn't going to let her down again. Looking back out at the yard he replied, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Angie meets Lenya again and Sam comes up with a plan with Nick. What is he doing there? Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kesset looked around his cell. It had been awhile since he had a visit from his father. He couldn't deny that it was his father. Deep down he knew it. It just hurt that his father was essentially being forced to do the bidding of demons. He knew it beforehand and Gabriel confirmed it when he talked to him in his dreams. Then he sought out the princess and found her… and it seemed she hadn't given up on what she started previously.

As much as he was grateful that there was someone tall enough to soothe his agitation but it was awkward having the human woman there. He had no idea what was going on in his charge's head and he had no idea what to do about it. The nice thing about it was that the woman Kate didn't seem too put out. It did occur to him that his charge might have been playing around with him. She always liked to do that and his pleas to Dean hadn't helped.

Kesset paced around, enjoying the little freedom that he had now and trying to figure out what was going on. After waking up he heard a ruckus and found that his father wasn't there in the cell. It didn't take a genius to figure out that a plan was being set into motion and if anything, this was going to be a respite from whatever the demon had planned.

He kept coming to the door to try and hear what was going on. He really couldn't see since his 'leash' wasn't that long for him to work with. He heard murmurs but for the most part he was isolated. All in all it was like being in the dungeons of Karnak. At least they were better maintained and didn't leave room for the possibility of infections forming from injuries. He shook his wings for reassurance, grateful that he could move them again.

There was noise but it was too far to hear. His Avian hearing didn't allow for him to pick up much. It was just a little above that of a human's. His eye sight was vastly superior. His night vision was what allowed him to hunt at night and he had some successes at hunting down the creatures that he had been sent after in terms of his training. It wasn't going to do him any good now since there wasn't that much to see.

He paced about thinking of what to do. His options were limited since he was being held by iron. Gabriel said that he couldn't be found because of warding. The only thing he had was brute strength working for him and he could rip his leash out. He wouldn't even mind the burns from the iron if he happened to cut himself. Now that he didn't have to worry too much about his broken wing he could look at a means of getting out, warning Sam and Dean and go from there. He continued to pace while occasionally glancing at the door to see if anyone was coming. Sometimes he played with the chain attached to his collar. It was boring work but he was building up his tolerance to touching iron and working with it.

"So you're the bird boy that queen bitch has been complaining about."

Kesset paused and turned towards the door where the voice came from. He saw someone looking at him and they were wearing a bored expression. He didn't sense a demon but that didn't mean whoever it was got off scott free. Those rogue hunters and the one… He gritted his teeth at that. He looked at his visitor and replied, "I think there are a lot of complaints about me."

"Wouldn't surprise me considering."

Kesset inched his way forward with his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What do you want? To torment me before the demon comes here with her ugly face?"

"Wow. Another who agrees with me! At least I don't say it to her face if your face is any indication of her temper. Still… nice work."

Kesset frowned at the stranger. This was obviously the strangest person he had ever met and he wasn't one that was out to kill him or beat the hell out of him. "Who are you?"

"The name is Nick." Nick peered through the bars of the door. He thought the whole dungeon thing was too much like his father's old garrison. "I would shake your hand but I can see you're on a short leash. Iron too."

"It's not a problem. I'm just biding my time." Kesset turned to look off in a direction but mostly to look at where his leash was attached to the wall. "I can yank it out."

"But you can't do much in terms of flying or any mojo you possess because its iron." Nick gave a knowing look at Kesset. "Always has to be the iron… or the silver. You know I actually tried to figure out why those two metals are used to keep the creatures in check?"

"Don't really care." Kesset was beyond being polite with anyone. He was a prisoner and he was annoyed with person who seemed to have the goal of annoying him. "Now if you have nothing else to bore me with, you may leave."

"You're rather polite for an Avian but you are how Angie described you."

Kesset turned sharply to face Nick. He narrowed his eyes at his visitor. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh." Nick acted like he had forgotten everything and was just recalling it. "Did I happen to mention that I know Angie? Do you know her?"

"You better leave the princess alone," Kesset growled. He felt the feathers on his wings become agitated.

Nick raised his brow at the reaction Kesset was giving. It was sort of but not quite to the reaction that Sam gave when he teased him about his own relationship with Angela. "Wow. There is only one other person that reacts like that and he always seems to have a stick up his ass. I guess there is one more for the completion: Sam, me and now you."

"You are delusional if you think my affections are as such for the princess," Kesset spat back as he crossed his arms over his chest. His wings had flapped slightly even though one was broken, more in reaction to his increasing agitation. "And you should not toy with her suitor." Once Nick revealed he knew Sam, he recognized his visitor

"Toy with her suitor? What? Has Sam finally laid claim to her?" Nick made a slight face at that. "And here I was thinking that he wasn't a pervert."

"Cease this you insolent spell caster!" Kesset bellowed loudly and his wings flapped. It agitated his injuries but he was pissed. He knew Sam would hold his temper but this was uncalled for and it was his duty as the guardian to the princess and what was hers. He tugged hard against his bindings and ended up pulled the length of chain out of the wall with the added force of his wings flapping like they were trying to lift him. He was at the door in an instant in Nick's face. "You so much as toy with him or her, there will be hell to pay."

Nick was impressed. At least one obstacle was taken care of. He didn't have the means to get inside the cell and unlock the collar. He just had to push to get Kesset to do it. He hated doing it because he saw that the guard had been injured on his wings. As a healer, he could pick up on things. Unfortunately he had to rile up Kesset to get him angry enough to pull himself free from the wall. It wouldn't stop him from teasing Sam but he would be wary about Kesset. With a straight face, he said, "Wow. That was impressive! And you were restrained by everything made of iron. You do got some fight in you."

Kesset was huffing in anger. "You… did that… on purpose?"

Nick altered his features into a truly contrite one. "Yes and I am sorry. I don't have the key to open this door and my lock picking skills are abysmal. The only way to remove that iron collar was for you to pull yourself free. I have the key for that."

Kesset was still huffing angrily and glaring at Nick. He saw the logic but that didn't make it any better. He was still angry. "For that… you have my thanks. But what purpose does this bring?"

"Let me explain after I get this off." Nick stuck his hand through the opening and muttered the incantation. The iron collar fell away with a clang. "Oh don't worry about this getting back to queen bitch. She'll just think you did it yourself… like you got pissed, which you did, and you pulled your chain out and managed to get the collar off. She'll be impressed."

"Irrelevant. What is the purpose to this?" Kesset rubbed his neck feeing the heavy weight being removed and he felt freer. His neck was sore since it have been clamped on his neck and chafed but it was irrelevant.

"I'm getting there." Nick liked the guard every minute more. Sam was right in that this guy would do anything and if it involved keeping Angela out of trouble, he would do it. He only hoped that Sam's idea would work. He got the feeling that this was going to put the brother's at odds but they would do it and only because it was for her. Taking a breath, he continued, "Look, don't get mad but Lenya has Angie. She bound the rogue hunters that captured you and sent them to retrieve her. They had one guy with them in a black hoodie."

Kesset rumbled in his chest. He looked at Nick, "Did he have a pendant? Describe it."

Nick thought it strange but decided to cater to the guard's request. If it was going to garner his cooperation, then so be it. He described it and noted that the guard was getting angry but he was keeping it calm. Apparently the pendant held some meaning to him and it wasn't the good kind. He looked at Kesset and said, "Focus. He's long gone by now but the point is that Angie is here. Lenya has her prisoner and…"

"She'll torment her for the location of the heart and Eye."

"And not to mention to torture Sam." At the look he was getting Nick explained, "I see things too. That's why it's fun to tease Sam. My only aspirations with Angie is that of friendship… from one healer to another."

"You have a funny way of showing it and it is not humorous."

"Everybody's a critic," Nick deadpanned. He cleared his throat slightly and continued. "Since I'm here, I can keep an eye on Angie. I'm undercover here. Part of another case I was working on."

"So you pretend to be this demon's ally when it is your intention to kill her."

"That and exorcise her minions. The meat suits they're possessing, their families asked me to try and get them back but you know some demons ride them pretty hard." Nick gave a slight shrug. That was the nasty part of the job; when an innocent ended up dying. "So I'm your inside man as well as the Winchesters."

"The Winchesters are coming?"Kesset perked up at that but not in hope. It was alarm. "They must stay way from here."

"Yeah no kidding. Being an intimate with the queen bitch here, I know she wants both Angie and Sam." Nick leaned in close to whisper, "I know that Sam is Lucifer's vessel."

"If he comes here, there is nothing to stop the demon from using the princess as a shield," Kesset replied as the realization came upon him. "He will give himself up for her." Part of that realization had a little bit of pride run through him since he had not really seen what was obvious to everyone in the royal family. He was familiar with familial displays of affection and it had been like what siblings or a father-daughter relationship would be. Looking at Nick he said firmly, "That can't happen."

"Which is where you come in," Nick replied, pointing at Kesset to emphasize his point. He looked around to make sure that no one was coming. He would be hard put to explain what he was doing there unless he was taunting the young guard. That was viable and it would suck… like everything about this job did but he made the most of it. He looked back at Kesset, "You are going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Fly Angie out of here."

Kesset thought about it for a moment. His wing was broken and he wasn't even sure if he could fly. If he could, he wouldn't be able to go far and there was the danger that he could get them to the middle of a place that would equally bad. Still this was for the princess. He looked at Nick, "That won't be a problem."

"You're pretty good at fibbing."

"I don't fib. It won't be a problem."

"Fine, fine." Nick waved his hands to indicate that he was going to go with it. "Look the plan is to get her out. I'll do what I can to get this door opened but considering who it is…"

"We cannot compromise your position," Kesset interrupted. He had thought about it and while it was risky and certainly the Winchesters would have something to say. Still it could work and in the end their goals would be achieved.

"I think by the time we…"

"The princess will help." Kesset looked at Nick in the eye. He wished to convey that he was being serious. "She can help."

Nick stared back as an idea began to form. There were not going to be happy campers but screw that now. They were in a serious position. It seemed that Kesset saw it too. "I like how you think. I think I have an idea."

"Elaborate."

Nick checked to make sure no one was around. He didn't have much time left to be away so he had to make it quick. "Okay here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

><p>Angela looked around the room she had been left in by Nick. She didn't like that she was in a place that had the mean lady with the white eyes but she agreed to listen to Nick. Sam told her to listen to him and if Sam said to, then she would follow. It was like when Dean told her about rule number one for the Impala. She was to listen to them and do what they told her to do. Sometimes she didn't want to but she followed because they knew better. That was what Bobby said and he was included in that as well. So she would listen.<p>

The room looked big. Everything in the room looked big. All the furniture was big. The bed was big… it was big and it looked ugly. She sat on the middle of the bed not moving and looked around. She didn't know what to do and she had been told to listen to Nick. She would do that and then Sam and Dean would come for her. Then she would go home.

Angela sat there with her hands in her lap, wishing that she had Samadean with her. It was like having the brothers there since the bear looked like the both of them. It even had Dean's amulet hanging around the neck and wore Sam's colors in flannel. It had the best things of both brothers. Sitting there she sighed, dreading that she would have to see the lady with the white eyes again and wondering when Nick would be back. She wanted to go home.

Her hands being bored, she gripped her necklace, her little hand covering the pendant and held it in her fist. It was soothing and she started murmuring for Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby… anyone to come. Her eyes closed and out of habit she started to rock in her seat. Her little fist was next to her mouth and her lips were moving but barely a sound was coming out.

_Hey Cat._

The sudden hearing of a thought that wasn't hers in her head, snapped to attention. She almost fell backwards onto the bed but actually bounced to stay upright. She looked around wide eyed. "Whose there?"

_It's me Cat. You remember?_

Angela did remember. She said out loud, "The angel that smells like sugar."

_Okay. That will work._

"Where are you?"

_In your head kiddo. You probably shouldn't be talking out loud. People will think you're crazy._

Angela crawled on her hands and knees over the bed since it was pretty bouncy. She didn't see anyone but she could hear the angel that smelled like sugar. His name was… Gabe. She then remembered how she talked to Sam in his head. She frowned. "Why youse in my head?"

_Cause I look after you like Kess and Cas. It's a thing we have because we like you a lot. You're special Cat._

Angela wasn't sure about that but she was willing to go along with it. "Okay. So because Sammy looks after me, talks in my head too?" She still spoke out loud. It sounded better and she didn't know how to do it in the head. With Sam it was easy and she just did it.

_Sure thing kiddo. Now are you okay?_

"Uh-huh. The mean leady with the white eyes brought me here. Nick is looking after me. He told me to stay put." Angela managed to slide off the bed and started walking around. She didn't touch anything but looked at it.

_So the warlock is there. Okay, just listen to him._

"Sammy said the same thing n he said that he was coming. He was coming to get me."

_That's… good. Keep it up but I want you to do something for me. Do what they say but you need to get next to Kess._

"How?"

_Do what Nick tells you to do. It should be okay. He'll get Kess out. Also one more thing._

Angela looked around the room when she felt a breeze enter it. She frowned as she looked around. She remembered Dean telling her a ghost story and how the ghost made itself known by making it cold in the room it was going to appear it. It had her wondering if that was going on here. She pulled on the ends of her flannel shirt to wrap it around her. It was her favorite because it looked exactly like Sam's and the t-shirt underneath had the picture of the Impala on it.

_Cat?_

Angela looked around. She didn't like that it felt cold in that room. She wanted to make sure that it was okay there. Everything looked big and creepy. She walked around feeling the cold and it got colder as she approached the window to find that it was open. At least she knew where it was coming from.

_Cat? Are you okay?_

"I'm okay," Angela said as she looked around before wandering back to the center of the room. She found herself standing on what appeared to be a fur rug. She looked at it and sat down in the middle and ran her fingers through the fur. "It's cold n it's coming from the window. It's okay now," she said as she sat on the floor.

_Okay then. Now I need you to do one more thing._

Angela gave a yawn, "What's that?"

_Get angry. Whatever happens you need to get mad._

"Why?"

_Because you have to. The bad people there… they are going to try and hurt Sam and Dean when they come for you. You need to get mad._

Angela frowned at that. She didn't like when Sam or Dean got hurt but the angel was telling her to get mad. It didn't make sense. "I don't get it."

_You will kiddo. When it happens you will. Just make sure you only get the bad people._

"Okay?" Angela was confused. She knew she had bitten the man because he wouldn't let her go and he had hurt Sam. This was like being asked to be mad for no reason. It sounded strange to her.

_Don't worry about it. You'll know. Just do whatever the warlock tells you to do and stay with Kess when you find him._

Angela would have asked more but the angel was gone and she was left alone. She looked around before lying down on the fur. She didn't sleep but stared at the door, waiting. It was where Nick found her when he came back from his conversation with Kesset. She immediately sat up and looked like she was waiting to be told what to do. "Sammy come now?"

Nick looked at the little girl sitting on the fur rug. He knew that she had feelings for Sam so it was no big surprise that she would ask for him or about him. He nodded, "Sam is on his way with Dean. They have to do what they need to do. We have to do what we need to do. Okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Nick would have said more but his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the little girl as she yawned and pulled out his phone. He knew the number wasn't Sam's but he answered it anyway, "Hello?"

_Took you long enough._

Nick recognized the voice of his old mentor. He didn't know whether or not to call it perfect timing or what. It definitely wasn't something he was expecting and he had made it clear that he had been pissed with the whole situation regarding Angela. It was more because Sam and Dean were pissed that he was willing to tear the old coot a new one. "How did you get this number?"

_Do you really want to waste time asking dumb questions or would you like to hear what I have to say?_

"Not particularly since the Winchesters are inclined to make your mess my fault."

_Technically it is since you brought them to me._

Nick rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to the old coot to throw things back onto him. He put a hand on his hip and replied, "Whatever. Look, I'm in the middle of job. You know doing that thing that gets me in trouble with my dick ass brothers and my bastard of a father. I don't have time to be playing around."

_I know you don't. I also know that you are playing a dangerous game ingratiating yourself to a demon. Of course it's your skin off your ass. You wanna play with fire that is up to you but you better make sure that you at least try to make things run smooth._

"I know how to work undercover. So are you going to tell me what the hell you want?" Nick glanced at Angela and noted that she was watching him but gave no indication that she had heard or was even listening to what he was saying. "I don't have a whole lot of time…"

_Yes, yes I know. Now you know what it's like when you mess around with a certain Winchester we know._

"You've made your point. Now spill."

_I'm guessing you have something in motion so I won't bore you. What I have to say involves something else._

Nick knew he was asking for trouble if he catered to the old coot. He had long given up on trying to figure it out. It was better to go with it. He shifted on his feet and replied, "Tell me what you have in mind… and no side trips."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nick is working on a plan with Kess and seems that Gabe is tossing his hat in and Angie is caught in the middle... again. Stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You know that this is probably one of the worst ideas ever."

"Don't remind me. I came up with it." Sam stared out the passenger window of the Impala deep in thought. He was thinking about what they were going to do once they got there and if the damned warlock had everything ready.

"Not wrong on that one," Dean commented as he kept his eyes on the road. "I mean walking in and…"

"It's the only thing I could think of." Sam was aware that he was starting to sound very defensive about the whole thing but… This was his fault since he didn't fight hard enough. Absently he rubbed where he had been stabbed still feeling the dull throb. "I can't let her down again Dean."

"She's in a four year old body with a similar mindset Sam," Dean replied, "She's gonna love ya no matter what."

"But it doesn't feel right." Sam wasn't sure how he was going to say what he felt about the whole thing. He just went with what he knew to be true. "Especially with the way I let her down… again."

Dean frowned at that. Normally he would be over Sam since his brother always seemed to open the door to getting ragged on but the way his brother said that… it was different. "Well… you did let her down with the demon thing but this… that's on us."

Sam didn't say anything but looked out the window. Dean was wrong. This was on him. He made a promise. That morning when she was feeling better and he was looking out the window, he made a promise to her. It was a silent one but he made it all the same. He cared about her… actually it was more than that but that was what he was going to define it as for now. He continued to rub his side since it was throbbing a bit. He felt a weight on his shoulder and found it to be Cerebus' head. He reached up and started rubbing the base of the ears gently.

Dean glanced over to see his brother rubbing Cerebus' ears. He didn't like that they were going to walk in and Sam was going to offer himself up. It went against everything that they were against. They were both tired of being played by the angels and demons and he was willing to fight. He really disliked the fact that he was supposed to be Michael's meat suit and Sam was Lucifer's. This was probably not one of the stupidest but it ranked up there with those that were stupid and they were going through it anyway. And it wasn't because Sam had a change of heart. It was for their girl.

Noticing that Sam was rubbing his side, Dean had to ask, "You okay?"

Sam made a slight face when he hit a tender spot. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam looked at his brother with a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to say anything else and for him to stop pestering him. It still hurt but that was nothing to the anxiety he was trying to keep in check. The only way that it would be gone was to get Angela and go somewhere safe the last couple of weeks. Then she would be her normal size and…

Dean blinked at his brother's expression. It was similar and worthy of being one that Angela would give if she was annoyed or upset. He noticed the dog looking at him and he gave Cerebus a look. He went back to the business of driving. "Alright then."

"Dean…"

"I get it Sam."

Sam looked at Dean with a slight look of panic. He was lucky that Dean didn't see it but he couldn't help but wonder if his brother figured it out. He decided to test that, "I'm just focusing on getting her back."

"And I get that. Hell, I'd do the same though I'm inclined to make the bitch suffer. I got a score to settle with her."

"You and me both."

"Which why we're doing this together."

Sam was able to breathe a bit and nodded. "Right."

"Okay so we get there, march in and demand she gives us back Angie." Dean nodded twitching his lip as he made a turn. It was a laughable plan but… "That's going to go over real well. You really think that it's gonna work?" He looked at Sam and noted that his brother was looking forward and in his thinking mode.

"It has to Dean." Sam felt his mouth twist into a grimace. "Nick will keep her out of trouble and get Kess free. Kess will get her out and we get out."

"It's a lot to be counting on Kess. Angie said it herself that he was hurt." Dean glanced at Sam and then at the road. "Now I know she can't tell the difference on scale one to ten but… We have to face the possibility that Kess might not be able to give a hand."

Sam knew that too. Bobby had told them what happened when they were away. He was actually grateful to Setna the cat for bringing her out of it. If she was able to feel or see or whatever something that bad… It was a long shot but he also had to trust in Kesset. He knew that the guard would give his life to protect hers. He didn't want it to come to that but he knew Kesset wouldn't let anything happen to her. There were others he trusted as well. "I know. Which is why I asked Nick to be back up."

Dean raised his brow at that. "You asked the he-witch?"

"Warlock."

"You know what the hell I mean. Sam, the past couple of months you've been all over the board." Dean pulled up to where they were going to stop and then hoof it in. "You are a bigger bitch than usual when I swear and then she does. You go nuts when she's sick and that whole thing with Jesse. Then when she went missing you called Cary and I know you want nothing more than to gank the guy. Now you're being nice to a he-witch?" Dean looked at his brother.

Sam sat in the car looking at his hands and then up at the building. From where they sat, it looked like an old warehouse. That was the place that Nick said they were holed up in. He was well aware that this plan was full of holes and he was dealing with people that he just didn't like on principle or in the case of Nick…

Dean sighed when Sam didn't say anything and started to get out. He stopped when Sam said something but it was not in English. He recognized it as the language that Kesset used sometimes when he was frustrated. "What?"

Sam was aware that he muttered what he truly felt and in a language his brother wasn't familiar with. It was actually a phrase that he had heard Angela say when he stayed with her. She was cooking that day and was reciting poetry. It was something he found she did when she was truly relaxed and he actually liked that. He asked her what she was saying and she explained. She even recited the line she just said and he kept it in memory. The whole poem was about finding peace with the things and people around you; it was thought provoking. He had recited the line knowing Dean wouldn't understand it but it made him feel better a tiny bit. He wasn't going to repeat it again and replied, "Just something. Let's go."

Dean wasn't satisfied with that but he was going to have to deal with it. He walked to the trunk while Sam let out Cerebus and got the guns out. He even took the demon-killing knife just in case. In the meantime Sam rubbed Cerebus down and said, "Okay, boy… do your thing."

Cerebus gave a bark of agreement and took off running. Sam watched as the dog took off running. Cerebus ran behind a car and nothing came out the other end. Sam knew he went into full hell hound mode and would be able to get in an out. The only sticking point would be if the demons saw him. That was a risk they had to take.

Once the dog was gone, Sam looked at Dean and got the nod. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for the person on the other end to pick it up. As soon as he was connected he said, "We're here and we're going in." He pushed the button to disconnect and looked at Dean, "Let's go."

The brothers walked towards the building each taking breaths to calm the nerves that threatened. They didn't knock but walked in cautiously. Both held their guns ready to bring up in case they ran into trouble. Dean led the way with Sam at his back as they always did, each checking their corners. They didn't see Cerebus but that dog was somewhere in there and doing what he was supposed to do.

It was too quiet as they made their way through. Dean wasn't beginning to like this and was going to tell Sam so when he felt a gun barrel press against the back of his head. It was followed by, "You really need to work on your sneaking around."

Dean rolled his eyes to hide his relief while Sam glared and said, "Not in the mood Nick."

Nick clicked his tongue on his teeth, "And I'm being honest here. I thought it was one of those assholes Lenya keeps around because they amuse her."

"Alright fine," Dean waved to calm things down. He didn't want to have a fight starting before they even got a chance to get to Lenya and show the bitch what she had coming to her. "Look we're here so where is Angie? Is she okay?" He narrowed his eyes to warn Nick that he wasn't in the mood for his teasing.

"She's safe as can be and our other man is on board." Nick looked around to make sure they were not going to be seen. "You know that this is foolish right?"

"Like we have a choice," Sam muttered as he looked around. He looked at Nick and added, "Let's get this done. Take us to her."

Nick nodded and glanced at Dean, "Alright, this way."

Nick led the way through the building that appeared more like a maze. Dean started getting that uneasy feeling again and Sam was getting that feeling too. They had little choice but to follow Nick's lead since he knew the place better than they did. It was another hole that they had to work with and it wasn't making things feel any better.

It seemed like they were being led in circles and Dean was about ready to demand that Nick stop fooling around when the warlock paused outside a door. He looked at the brothers and said, "Through here. Once in, get her and get out. Queen bitch is distracted right now. I'll take care of the rest."

Dean led the way, followed by Sam. Nick brought up the rear. The Winchesters entered the room and it occurred to both of them that things weren't exactly how they were supposed to be. Angela was there of course but she wasn't alone. Lenya was there and it looked like she had been talking to Angela but her expression immediately brightened the moment that the Winchesters entered. "Ah so now we have everyone here."

Dean had his gun up and pointed it at Lenya. "Nah. We're here just to take back what you've taken from us."

Lenya chuckled at that, "It that all you think of little sister? A possession?" She put her hand around Angela's shoulders and she was visibly trembling.

"Let her go," Dean demanded as he leveled his weapon at the demon. Sam did the same. Neither of them expected to hear the click of a gun being cock. Dean felt his jaw clench when he realized that there was only one person behind them that had a gun and would be able to get the drop on them. "I thought you were on our side."

"Guess you were wrong," Nick replied. He looked at Lenya. "Now you have both."

Lenya giggled, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Bobby was annoyed and bored and it was a good cover for the fact that he was worried about what was happening to Angela and that he had concerns about this plan that the boys came up with. He was also feeling worthless since he was stuck in a goddamn wheelchair for the rest of his life. He should be there with the boys providing backup and instead he was stuck here.<p>

A slight whine caught his attention and he turned to find Sasha's poking in from the back. Bobby groused, "Don't start with the doe eyes."

Sasha whined again and nosed the grizzled hunter. Bobby growled and asked, "Did we have to bring this mutt with us?"

Akira lowered the pair of binoculars she had been peering through. She really didn't need to since she had eyesight that was as good as Angela's or any vampire's eyesight. It just helped a little in checking the perimeter. She didn't like how it looked but they were going to stick with the plan. She replied, "She's sticking with me because Angie said so."

"I know that but you could tell her to stay put."

"Really?" Akira raised her brow slightly with the tiniest of smiles on her face. "I didn't know that."

"Smartass," Bobby shot back.

"Not as bad as Angie."

"Tell me about it. Idjit girl tries to be funny when she argues technicalities." Bobby paused and thought for a moment. "But sometimes she makes a point."

Akira stared at Bobby while he spoke. She studied his expression and said rather straight-faced, "You miss her." When Bobby looked at her, she took the moment to explain what she meant, "Miss her being the way you know her." She looked at Bobby and he was looking at her like she was crazy. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just saying."

"What are ya a shrink now?"

"Just putting things into perspective. The funny thing about you and the Winchester boys is that you always like to hide behind walls. Angie does too."

"And you should know that they are there for a reason." Bobby growled a little as he adjusted his position in the van. He crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh.

Akira shook her head slightly. "True but it's hard to believe someone is an ass when everything they do is opposite of that image. And some people are much ore manlier when they confront their feelings rather than hide."

"I ain't a coward. I am worried."

"And that there was honesty."

"Idjit and pain in my ass." Bobby shot a glare at Akira when she grinned at him. "Don't be doing that thing Angie does."

"Oh I highly doubt that I would be able to do that," Akira replied as she adjusted her position. She placed her right protectively over her abdomen. "I'm merely the student. You know she rescued me and that was how we first met."

"Are we gonna start talking until I grow lady parts?"

"Only to keep you from grousing at me because you are worried and more likely feeling helpless because you're stuck in a wheelchair."

"You don't know a damn thing."

Akira clicked her tongue at that. To those that knew her they knew that the click of her tongue could mean a couple of possibilities. The one that was most prevalent was that she was annoyed and could easily turn to anger. She used to do that and still did on occasion use that with her students. People who didn't know her thought that she was just reacting to the situation. "I know quite a bit such as the fact that you and the Winchesters did the one thing no one has been able to do and I for one am glad for that."

"And what is that?"

"Open up." Akira gave a slight smile as she looked out the windshield. She hummed a little before adding, "Oh she opened up to me and we became friends but with you it is different. I am almost jealous."

"I treat her like any other idjit that crosses my path. She ain't nothing special." Bobby shot a defiant look at Akira as if to dare her to challenge that. Inwardly he was pleased but it wasn't enough to ward away the helplessness he felt. "And it's not like I can do anything useful."

Akira looked at the grizzled hunter. "Blow it out your ass, Bobby. You know that's a lie. I know that." She would have said more but her phone buzzed. She checked and then flipped it open and put it on speaker. "We're here."

_They just went in. Two perimeter guards taken care of._

"Just two?" Bobby frowned at the answer he was getting.

_Yes. I don't like it either. Something is up._

Bobby thought for a moment and then said, "Well what do you suggest?"

_Stick to the plan. I'm going in._

The phone clicked to indicate that the call was done. Akira flipped it shut and put it in her jacket pocket. She put her hand back over her abdomen and stared at the building. She couldn't believe that it had come down to this but it only proved something in her mind.

"You didn't tell him to be careful."

"He knows."

"He's your man."

"Don't need to remind me." Akira looked at Bobby. No doubt he had come across strange characters and then the behavior… It was enough to drive the parents at Roslyn crazy. It was a wonder they hadn't yet but then again it was a prestigious school. Some liberties could be taken on that note. "Chris is the captain of the guardians and has been for the last thirty or so years. He knows a few things and… we kind of came to an agreement about a few things when we started courting each other and this was one of them."

Bobby raised his brow at that. He thought that it was a bit crazy. "What that it's like jinxing each other or something?"

"Not really. Just…" Akira shrugged her shoulders. "I understood that there were things he did that he either couldn't or wouldn't talk about and I didn't push unless it affected him like the blood feud between his family and another." She looked at her hands and tapped her fingertips together for a moment. "When he met Angie, it was the worst pairing ever made."

Bobby wasn't sure where this was going but it was helping with the waiting. He did suspect that this was how he was going to get his answer and went with it. "Let me guess, she tried to kill him."

"No but that first time he thought about killing her." Akira paused, not sure if it was right in even telling this since her best friend told her in confidence. But then she figured that Bobby knew the bare bones about a few things. "You have to understand that it was a few years after she lost a very good friend. The year was 1985 or 86."

Bobby understood where that was going. He more or less knew when the boys lost their mother at the hands of a demon. He didn't know that they had already had a connection to Angela that young and through her mother. "Angie knew Mary?"

"They were friends. Good ones and from my understanding, Mary knew exactly what Angie was and didn't hold it against her." Akira cleared her throat slightly. "Any way, that was the feeling when she and Chris met. She didn't trust anyone and was merely toeing the line with the Centurion by letting him tag along."

"So did they end up fighting each other?"

"More like she insulted him and that is how he got the nickname he detests. Of course that didn't stop him from calling her Ice Queen when annoyed and Ice Bitch when he was pissed."

"They seem to get along now."

"Oh they do. Angie and Chris are like Sam and Dean. It's not quite a sibling bond but one can see it as such. Chris saved her life on that first mission; she would have died if it weren't for him. And when he had problems with his family, she helped even though she wasn't asked to. She did it willingly." Akira looked at Bobby. "If you notice, she is slow to trust and for good reason but when you've earned it, you have someone who will fight for you literally tooth and nail."

"Seen plenty of that," Bobby admitted as he recalled the whole debacle of when she made plans to snag Dean's deal and if that fell through go into hell herself to get him back. Of course there were other reasons for that and he didn't need to go into that.

"They did a lot of things together and some of it, they don't like to talk about and I respect it. Then I became involved with the guard and it went both ways." Akira looked back out through the windshield. "He trusts me and I trust him."

"Is that why you're here with me and not there?"

Akira looked at Bobby when he said that. She frowned slightly until he gestured to her hand rubbing her abdomen. She looked down and said, "Actually that was Sam. Believe it or not he can be pretty authoritative when he wants to."

Bobby chuckled since that had been what it had been like the past couple of months. "Don't I know it," he replied with a slight scoffing sound.

Akira laughed with Bobby on that one since they could agree. She turned and looked out. She felt the single buzz in her pocket from her phone. She became serious as she reached into the back. "We're on."

"About damn time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What the hell? What is Nick doing? Is this all part of the plan? This and more on Memory Resolved...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Angela looked around as she was being led through the hallway. She didn't like this place even though Nick and Kesset were there. Yet she had to stay there because Sam told her to listen to Nick and to do what he said. She didn't know why but she trusted Sam and Nick was nice too. She remembered from the last time that they met.

Before she was taken from the room he had left her in, Nick told her a few things. He told her that she was going to see Lilith. She didn't want to but Nick explained that she had to so that Sam and Dean could find her. He also told her that he was going to have to do a few bad things but he was still a good person. It was all confusing to her but she knew that Nick was a good person.

When it was time to go, Nick took her by the hand and led her out of the room. She held onto his hand with her left while her right wrapped around her necklace, her fingers rubbing the star that Sam had given her. She blinked wide-eyed as she looked around the place. She didn't know what was going to happen and it had her scared. She didn't want anything to happen to Sam and Dean but she also wanted to go home.

When they encountered more of the stinky smell people with black eyes, Nick pushed on the back of her shoulder and told her to keep moving. He said it a little gruffly and it sounded mean. It made Angela whimper slightly since she had never heard the warlock talk like that. He always sounded like he was playing with people. He certainly did it when he teased Sam. Still she obeyed and stumbled when Nick kept pushing her down the hall.

When they got to the door where the lady with the white eyes was, she stopped and took a step back. She looked up at Nick and said, "Don't want to."

"Too bad."

Angela wasn't acting. She was actually scared. She didn't like the fact that she was there, Nick was there and acting like a bad person. She didn't like that the lady had scared her in her sleeps and said that she was going to hurt Sam and Dean if she didn't give her what she wanted. Thinking about that also made her angry. She didn't want anything to hurt her Sammy and Deanie. On impulse to that feeling she grunted in anger and punched Nick in the hip. "Don't want to."

"And I said that was too bad runt. You're gonna meet Lenya. Come on you brat."

Angela found herself flung over Nick's shoulder rather roughly. It wasn't like when Sam played with her when she said that she wasn't sleepy. She kicked her legs and pounded her fists on the back of his shoulders. She resisted the urge to bite him even though she felt her teeth starting to poke through. "Not going," she protested.

She knew that Nick was being a gentle as he could when he dropped her onto the floor. Still it hurt and she cried out that it hurt. She glared up at Nick when he said that it was too bad. She couldn't help but say angrily, "You meanie!"

"Now isn't that the most adorable thing to say?"

Angela looked from Nick to the newcomer but she was still glaring. She felt scared but she was also mad. She spat out, "N youse ugly."

Lenya started laughing. This was really too adorable for words. For years she had been trying to get her little sister to act anything but her usual self. This was just too good for words and she loved it. She could tell that it was a genuine sentiment little sister had for her. She mocked Angela, "Thank you little sister. It's nice when you are so honest with me."

Angela blinked at the response. She was still angry since her butt was still sore. She was also scared since she thought that this thing might have hurt Kesset. The demon did say that she would hurt Sam and Dean. She retorted, "I nots your little sister."

Lenya hummed at that. "Oh yes you are. You see we used to have a lot of fun with Daddy in the pit." She approached the little girl slowly, watching her stand up and dust her hands off. "Don't you remember?"

Angela stood up ad wiped her hands. She used the ends of the flannel shirt that Sam put on her before she went to sleep. He said it was to keep her warm. At the time she wondered why he had to explain it to her. She would have worn it anyway because he asked her to. She dusted her shirt off, feeling the stitching of the picture of the Impala on it and she wished she had Samadean with her. She looked at Lenya as she talked about that place called the pit. What was that?

Lenya saw the look of confusion on Angela's face. That was interesting since she knew the Angela she knew wouldn't forget her time in the pit. In fact it was one of the few pleasures that Lenya liked to bring up. What was torture for Angela was pleasure for her. To see little sister look at her with a blank look, it was disappointing but also interesting. It had her wonder. "Do you remember the pit?" She prompted some more, "The time you made dear Henry weep as you bled him dry?"

Angela blinked at that. What was this lady talking about? She frowned and took a step back. "Youse making stuff up," she spluttered.

Lenya contorted her features into a wry smile and she advanced. When Angela tried to move, she used her powers to keep her from moving. It was fun to watch the little girl struggle. "Oh I don't make stuff up little sister." She lifted her hand and brought the little girl eye level to her.

Angela struggled against being lifted again. She hated that because it wasn't done in fun like when Dean picked her up one time and held her upside down or when Sam slung her over his shoulders and then pretended to toss her. She knew this wasn't a game and even though Nick told her that he was there, she got the impression that he had to pretend like she was supposed to. "Youse nots my sister," she protested.

Lenya ignored the outburst as she got close to the little girl. She got close enough to stand toe to toe. "It seems that you don't remember."

"I nots go to pit."

"Oh you did," Lenya replied with a sweet smile. She took pleasure at the indignation that was laced with confusion. It seemed that whatever had been done to her affected her memory. "You see, Daddy was training you to make you what you should be and you cried not to do it but in the end you did. You gave Henry a nice bite like you did Nick here."

"Yous lie!"

"I don't lie, little sister. Not to you." Lenya turned and went towards a table that had a chalice on it. She ran her finger along the edges of it. "You see… you did go to the pit. You were Daddy's special favorite and mine too. You are not like the others. Even Dean wasn't you and that little puppy broke after three months with us."

"You not hurt Deanie."

Lenya turned to see Angela swinging her limbs trying to kick her way free. She laughed at the sight. "Stop struggling little sister. You're not going anywhere… for the moment." She walked back to the little girl and grabbed a flailing arm in a tight grip. She reveled at the fact that the little girl flinched and still tried to get away. She got into the little girl's face. "Besides… it's too late anyway. The damage has been done. Dean did what we needed him to do and now he is a quivering mess that couldn't even take on Daddy before you killed him."

Angela struggled against the grip. It was tight on her arm and it hurt but that wasn't what made her angry. That mean lady hurt Dean. She didn't know when or where but the mean lady was telling her the truth about it. She didn't know how she knew the lady wasn't lying but… "Youse a bad lady. Sammy n Deanie are gonna kick your ass."

Lenya had to laugh at that. "My, what language! I wonder how Sam and Dean feel about you using such language." She looked at Angela with a wry look and noted the expression. "Ah, let me guess… Sammy is the one that said not to but Dean said it was okay."

"Youse don't get to call him that." Angela managed to yank her arm free and cross her arms over her chest. She glared at the demon.

Lenya chuckled. This was turning out to be more fun than what it was worth. "And what are you going to do about it?" She smiled and looked at the little girl. It was probably cruel that she was taunting a little girl but it was little sister though. "Obviously nothing. You are my guest and the perfect thing to lure Sammy here."

"Youse leave him alone." Angela continued to kick and wriggle. It was going to tire her out and she felt her limbs growing tired but she was mad at the mean lady. "Youse leave them both alone."

Lenya laughed and got close. "Or what?"

She got her answer when she felt the scratch come across the right cheek. She put her hand to the injury and it came away red. She looked down to see an angry little girl looking at her with her left hand raised like a claw. It was pure reaction for Lenya to give the girl a backhand across the face. "You little brat! You'd dare mare this beautiful face?"

Angela felt the stinging slap across the face. It was hard enough to knock her down. She had no idea how she was able to break free long enough to reach out and scratch the demon across the face. Mostly she was just angry because the mean lady basically said that she was going to hurt the Winchesters and she couldn't do anything about it. The moment she did it, she fell down and she was able to stand up and was ready to jump on the demon again. She would scratch her again if she had to and would do it on the other cheek.

The slap knocked her back down but Angela got back up. She had a hand to her cheek since it stung. She wanted to cry because it hurt but she was also angry. Her little chest heaved in anger and she balled her other hand into a fist. She glared at the demon and replied, "Make you more ugly… bisch."

In the meantime, Nick watched the exchange with a look of fascination while suppressing the urge to interfere and blow his cover. It was between fascination and admiration and this was so wrong. He could see that the Angela he had met and liked was still there but he could see why Sam would have a problem with her swearing. It did sound wrong even though it was cute on some level. He really had to hold it when Lenya struck the little girl. It was hard not to react. He didn't like kids getting hit by adults. He had no problem with corporal punishment but there was a fine line.

He watched as Angela lunged out with a kick and caught Lenya across the shin. It was hard and he knew it. It pissed the demon on and could spell trouble. He timed his move when he felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket. He came up and said, "You might want to save it, boss. They're here."

Lenya was poised to hit Angela again when Nick announced the arrival of the Winchesters. That was faster than she expected but then again they seemed to like little sister. She lowered her hand and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. They gave the signal. They still think that I am helping them." Nick was looking at Lenya but Angela was in his sights as well. He hoped that she would remember that this was all part of what needed to be done. She gave him a look of confusion but it was accompanied by a slight nod. She understood… at least he hoped so.

"Then go. Make it convincing. After all Uncle needs a word with Sammy." Lenya waved Nick off and waited until he left. She then turned back to Angela and said, "You're lucky that the Winchesters are here little sister. Now if you are good, then at least one of you will be free to go."

"No."

"I'm afraid that's going to be it." Lenya still had her hand to her cheek. It wasn't like when Angela cut her with the blade. It would fade but it was going to leave a nasty mark for a time. She could see the red from her slap to Angela on the little girl's face. So they were even for now. "You see, you are important and Uncle is very curious about whether you are serious or not but I think that he just wants you to suffer. The important piece is Sammy. He's going to say yes to Uncle and it will be because of you."

"Sammy won't do it." Angela had no idea what the demon was talking about so she went with the best thing and that was to protest. At that moment she felt a tingling down her spine. It wasn't the bad kind and it was accompanied by a familiar scent. "He'll say no."

Lenya chuckled, "Oh he'll say yes little sister." She took a couple of steps forward. "He'll say yes because I have the one thing that he wants. It's a fair trade and it's all because of you."

"Uh-uh." Angela shook her head. She noticed the change in Lenya and she didn't like it. Even with the familiar scent there, it was hardly reassuring. "I nots hurt Sammy. N I nots hurt Deanie."

"Oh but you will. Everything will be your fault. It's your fault that Sammy will be ours."

At that moment the door opened and the Winchesters entered. Angela looked at them with a wide eyed expression of fear. Lenya was smiling and said in a happy voice that everyone was here. Angela watched as Nick pointed his weapon at the brothers. She had been told that he was not going to hurt him and that he was pretending but that didn't do much to stop her reaction.

Angela jumped and tried to run towards the brothers and to get to Nick. She was yanked back by Lenya grabbing the collar of her flannel shirt. She managed to slip out of it and continue but she was swept off her feet and collided with a small table. It broke from her fall as she landed on the ground hard. She heard Sam swear, "You bitch!"

"Don't worry Sammy. You know she's made of tougher stuff than that. Besides she served her purpose of getting you here. You are hard to find you know."

Angela didn't move. She felt something on her back and a slight gravelly murmur, telling her to stay down. She also smelled the doggy breath of Cerebus. She stayed put as she was told. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt reassured that it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Kesset growled as he tried to kick down the door but it wouldn't budge. The warlock said he couldn't open it, not even with his magic. He was getting angrier because he sensed his charge's anger and fear and he didn't like it. As far as he was concerned, that was the equivalent of hurting her. It didn't necessarily mean physical harm. The emotional and physical counted too. He was ready to deal a load of hurt but he was stuck in this stupid dungeon.<p>

"It's not going to get you out faster son."

"Shut up," Kesset retorted at his visitor waiting outside the door. He kicked at the door again. "I got out of that collar."

"True but do you think that the demon wouldn't have considered that? And how well do you know that warlock?" Setna peered in at his son. He had come down to try and talk some sense into him only to find that he had broken off his restraining collar. He was puzzled as to how he did it but he did have a couple of ideas and he did see the warlock come out of here earlier.

"That he's better than you." Kesset was studying the door. He was tempted to get a running start and try and tackle the door. He paced and looked around feeling anxious that his charge hadn't changed in her feelings except to get more angry. He was concerned that she was going to overstep her bounds and get hurt. "Since you aren't going to let me go, I suggest you leave me alone."

"It's not that I don't want to help you…"

"It's because you can't."

Kesset stopped pacing and took a couple of steps to peer out of the window of his door just as Setna turned towards the newcomer. Kesset felt his lip twitch slightly at the newest player in the game. He was also surprised. He actually didn't expect it and the warlock didn't say anything to him. Yet he knew this was going to change things.

Gabriel knew that he caused a stir just by showing up. He smirked at the pair and pushed off from the wall that he was leaning against. "You can't because queen bitch has you on a leash. Right… Setna?"

Setna looked at the archangel. He blinked as he replied, "I was given life and in return…"

"You get to be her bitch," Gabriel finished. As much as he would have liked to have given into impulse to beat some sense into an old friend, he knew it was pointless. Bindings like this were done with little choice and he knew the circumstances that led to this. "Then again that was the price you paid to protect the people that mean the most to you. I know what that is like. You made your choice and I have no right to criticize."

Setna nodded. He hadn't wanted to do this and managed to get by with the minimum and still was able to set his son's wing before serious damage could happen. He did it for a reason though but it didn't mean that he was proud of it. "And I often wish if there was another way."

Gabriel nodded in a knowing fashion. His Cat would say that there is always one more thing that could be done. She really didn't believe that destiny put you on a set path even though she had been shown otherwise a couple of times. "Maybe there was, old friend and just couldn't see it then."

"You would know," Setna replied.

"Maybe," Gabriel allowed. He paused to survey the situation.

Kesset took the moment to collect his thoughts. He had long known that Gabriel knew his father but here it was like they were the best of friends. It was a bit baffling but the more he thought about it and the way that Gabriel had spoken and treated him in the past… it made sense. "Alright so how did you get here? You said that it was difficult."

"It is when you don't have a strong enough connection," Gabriel countered giving Kesset a poignant look.

Kesset stared back and it occurred to him. "The princess."

"Like a bright beacon." Gabriel couldn't help but give a slight smile mentioning what led to his affection for his Cat. It pained him every time she put herself down because she couldn't see it but others did. "The lighthouse for a ship."

"So you planned this?" Setna looked at Gabriel, not sure to curse the angel or applaud his ingenuity.

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. Kesset was more or less aware of the plan. The warlock would have done that and the Winchesters would be here. So… "I had a small hand in it." He stared at Setna almost as if to dare him to challenge him. "More like pushing the pieces into position and then letting them do what they do best. You remember that rule best old friend. The one where we can't interfere or we could but minimally."

Setna narrowed his eyes slightly. He wondered why Gabriel was telling him this since he knew that he was bound to the demons and anything that went on, he was bound to obey and report. "I recall," he allowed, "But my question is why are you telling me this? You know that I am bound to tell that bitch everything if she asks."

"Pesky thing something like that," Gabriel replied offhandedly. "Much like the oath of veracity eh kiddo?" He glanced at Kesset.

Kesset took in the gaze and understood. He replied, "But there are ways around it… considering current events."

"Right." Gabriel started pacing around a bit. "So the question is what are we going to do now? I mean clearly I'm here to break the kid out but you old friend are bound to a bitchy demon who pretty much has a long line of people and other things pissed at her and you have to do what she says. So what are we going to do?"

Setna took in his old friend's demeanor. Clearly some things never changed and for once he was glad. "I am bound to stop you."

"And I know that you are honorable." Gabriel smirked at that. "You always follow through with duty."

Setna nodded. "It is as you say. I am honorable when it comes to duty." He turned to look at his son. "I am sorry Kesset for everything."

Kesset knew he had been unfair when his father had been brought in but he was only trying to protect himself and his charge. He nodded, "There is no need… father."

Setna nodded in return. He looked at Gabriel knowing that if he chose to obey the demon's wishes, the angel would not hesitate to attack and kill him if necessary. He recalled when the angel first brought the princess to Karnak. "Since the demon is not my duty, I am not honor bound to inform her of what I see. Perhaps though someone snuck in and set the prisoner free knowing that he would respond to his duty."

Gabriel nodded, a grin appearing on his face. This was definitely shaping up to working with the plan. Then once it was over, he would set everything right. This was a very good lesson for everyone all around. "I like where this is going."

Setna nodded and put his hand on the door. With a forceful yank, he broke the lock. He looked at Gabriel and said, "Looks like someone weakened the spell and broke the seal. Now an angel can get in."

Gabriel grinned at that. He took a step forward and told Kesset to stand back. With a snap of his fingers, he had the door looking like it was punched in but there was no sound to be heard. He surveyed his handiwork and nodded, "Now that is an entrance."

Kesset stepped through the door and all three stood looking at each other. "So what now?"

Gabriel looked at the two Avians. He knew that Setna was not going to be too active in his participation. Kesset on the other hand was going to play a role and he twitched his lip when he felt a familiar presence enter. Now the pieces were moving into position. He looked at Kesset and answered, "Time for your feathers to get ruffled. Like father, like son."

Kesset knew that the angel wasn't trying to be insulting. Rather it was to encourage him what he wanted from him and what he wanted to do. Even with a broken wing, he was ready to do what needed to be done. "It shall be done then."

Setna looked at the pair. "I suppose I should disappear now. I have other duties for the demon bitch." He started to walk away down another hall. He paused a moment and looked back at his old friend and his son. "You should avoid the main hall. There are things that could prove unpleasant to celestials and the guards know how to shoot to kill those with wings." He then disappeared and left the pair alone.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at that. "Always knew that he was a good guy. Even when he tried to kill me when I paid Wosret a visit… and in her dreams too." He looked at Kesset who was looking like he had heard more than he wanted to and wanted to laugh. He had no idea that the young guard had the sudden thought about a girl he paid a visit to in her dreams.

"Can we go?" Kesset cleared his throat.

Gabriel smirked. He would find out later though. Right now, to business. "Right. Time for you to be a badass guard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angie has some fight in her and Gabe is up to something with Kess and Setna. Things seem to be coming to together for next time on Memory Resolved...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean wanted to rip someone's lungs out. If there was one thing he really disliked apart from anyone messing with his family was the fact that he was being double crossed. He thought Nick was one of the good guys; he already had to deal with Sam and what he had done. Now this… And it didn't help that the bitch Lenya just hit his girl and Sam was being way too Zen for his liking.

Sam was ready to rain hell if it were possible. When Lenya sent Angela flying through the air and into a table, he was torn between two warring instincts. First was to check up on Angela to make sure she was okay and the second was to race forward and start beating the crap out of Lenya and total destruction on everything. The latter ended up winning and he started taking a couple of steps forward, well aware that Nick was in a position to blindside him.

"Stay put Sammy. You don't want to cause a scene now would you?"

Sam halted but he felt his throat convulsing. His hand was still in a position to bring his gun up and fire. It would only put him in a position to be tackled or shot at by Nick but he didn't care. He took another step forward, his eyes narrowed and he started to raise his weapon.

"You better think about it before you pull the trigger," Lenya warned. Her hand was outstretched in a stopping motion. "You know little sister will only feel a bump. Do you really want her to see you as puppy chow? Or Dean being shot because of you?"

Dean would have moved forward but he halted when he heard the slight click. He knew that Nick was still holding his gun on him and could pull the trigger. "Sam, just gank the bitch," he muttered.

"Oh yes, take your best shot Sam," Lenya taunted. She smiled in a simpering manner. "Like you could kill me with that. Iron rounds are like a bad itch and produce a terrible rash." She shrugged her shoulders at that. "So are you going to take your chances or just do what Nick here said you are willing to do?"

"Sam…" Dean growled at his brother hoping that Sam would just do it. He didn't care if the shot just hurt the bitch. "Just shoot."

Sam had a clear line of sight to shoot. Even he knew though that it wasn't going to have any effect on Lenya. She was the same pay grade as Lilith was and she wouldn't sweat the iron rounds. They would slow her down but… He glanced at his brother and briefly where he saw Angela on the ground. She was out cold from where he stood. He needed to get her out of there and there was only one way to do it. He swallowed and lowered his gun and said, "Dean, we're here to get her out. We decided this was the only way."

Dean groaned at that, "Sam… don't."

Sam looked at Lenya and said, "A trade. I go with you and Lucifer can try to convince me to say yes and you let my brother and Angie go."

Dean had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He only agreed because it sounded good on paper and there was some sort of plan even though it was full of holes. He never thought that Sam would agree to this… He knew that Sam was being pushed to the limit since his little brother admitted that he was tired of being manipulated.

Lenya studied Sam. The last time she saw him, he looked a bit of a pushover in terms of being good natured and easily manipulated. Something was up seeing him again. He was different somehow. It could be his whole experience with Ruby. That bitch had been good but still she paid the price. It was like he knew what he was getting into. Still she couldn't pass up a chance to bring Lucifer's true vessel to him and on a silver platter. "That is a very good offer Sam. Tit for tat with you isn't it?"

"It's fair enough for you," Sam retorted, keeping his gaze on the demon.

"Maybe for Lucifer," Lenya admitted, "But not for me. You see, I actually missed having little sister around. The pit has been boring without her."

"She's not going back," Sam countered. He didn't need to hear the whole story about Angela's time in hell. She implied enough when she admitted to her own addiction. He wouldn't let anything take her back there. Whether she wanted to go back, that was another story but by force… not an option. "You're not taking her to hell."

"You might not have much choice in the matter Sam," Lenya snapped. Her eyes were narrowed as she stood facing them. She looked at him and Dean and then said, "You know, I really don't like you walking about. How about we make things a little more even?" She waved her hand and laughed when Dean slammed into the wall. Sam was a bit slower but he was pinned to the wall. "There. Oh and point those in a 'safer' direction."

"Bitch," Dean grunted. He had dropped his but Sam's was still in his hand.

"It's only fair Dean," Lenya replied with a slight pouting look. "Now Sammy is the prize but so it little sister." She walked up towards Dean and put her hand on his face and caressed it. She smiled slowly when he tried to back away. "Aww. You used to like it when I did that. Oh well." She turned to walk away. "Well Sam, I'll give you your brother. He can walk out of here a free man. If he tries anything, then Nick here can kill him."

"Angie goes with him too," Sam grunted. He was struggling to try and turn his gun away from himself. It was pointed at his gut and if his finger pulled on the trigger, it would be nasty. He really hated this bitch.

"And that I can't allow." Lenya turned around and looked at the Winchesters. She actually liked watching them squirm. Sam was being entertaining. He was so insistent on getting little sister free of her. There had to be a reason behind it and she would find out eventually. "You see Sammy..."

"The name's Sam you bitch," Dean interrupted more to be a pain.

Lenya ignored Dean and focused on Sam. She wanted to see his reaction. "You see… Lucifer is curious about something. Did you know that little sister actually offered to be his vessel or to be specific, consider her being his vessel?"

That effectively stopped both Winchesters from struggling. Dean would have liked to have denied it but living with his girl, he knew she would do it if it meant that others would be free of whatever piece of crap destiny or obligation that she considered unfair. He was also astute enough to realize she wouldn't have suggested it if she had another idea in mind. It did occur to him the reason he didn't know about it was because she came up with it when they were separated. Still he couldn't help but say, "Because she knows something is up."

Sam stopped struggling as he heard it. She was willing to take his place and that made his existing guilt rear its head. Again she was doing something nice and he definitely didn't deserve it. This was his problem and she was making it hers too. He wouldn't let her do that.

Lenya watched their expressions and nodded, "You didn't really know? Huh. Makes me wonder what other secrets little sister kept from you."

"She doesn't do anything without a good reason," Dean offered with more bravado than he felt. It was true that she didn't. He even got that, like his experience in hell, there were things that he couldn't and she wouldn't be able to talk about even with all the time that had passed. Some things were part of that list she kept that was her own mess and dealt with it as it came.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean. I mean really, you believed she would snag your deal and set you free?"

"Hey," Sam barked. "Don't talk about her like that. She would never do that."

"And I bet she wouldn't start the Apocalypse like you. Right Sam?" Lenya stared at Sam and noted his expression. "So… Sam, you and little sister will stay with me and Dean is free to go. And I'll throw in the bird boy. He's useless with his crippled ass."

"What did you do to Kess?" Dean knew it was stalling but he was concerned about the young guard that was twice as much fun as Castiel.

"Nothing much except made it possible that he may never fly again if bones are aligned properly." Lenya smiled like it was a game. "Like I said, he's now useless."

"You can take me but you let the others go."

Lenya turned towards Sam and walked towards him. She really liked his persistence. It was fun and addicting and he was a lot more fun to play with than the puppy his brother was. She marveled at how two brothers were so alike and yet so different. "You really are persistent are you? I actually like that. All business and no pleasure. Makes me wonder who really is the tough one in this duo."

Sam had given up trying to struggle. It was pointless and he needed to focus. He replied, "That's the offer. Me for them."

"And I told you that is unacceptable. Lucifer is interested in little sister just as much as you especially in her current state." Lenya put her face close to Sam's. She was tempted to tease him like Lilith did when she kissed him. She looked into his eyes and studied him. Something was definitely different about him. "I will promise that she will come back to you more or less unharmed by me. Can't vouch for Lucifer though."

That was enough to make Sam jerk and struggle anew. He knew Lenya meant something different than what initially went through his mind. It was something he was going to have to work on but he wasn't going to let her be hurt because of him again and that was probably setting himself up for one of her 'Indian fighting' talking approaches but… He looked at Lenya firm in the eye as he replied, "You let them go otherwise you'll get yours."

"Bold words," Lenya replied. She wanted to laugh and she actually started laughing. "You waltz in here thinking you had a friend and were going to waltz out with everyone? Look at where you are Sam. You are in no position to actually bargain. I'm merely giving you a courtesy here since you are the valuable one along with little sister. Your brother is collateral damage."

"Then we're at an impasse," Sam replied with a grin on his face.

Dean noticed Sam's demeanor change. He thought his brother was going off his rocker here. It did occur to him that Sam had something up his sleeve and didn't give him the whole picture and for reasons that he was going to demand for later. The way Sam was grinning had him wonder what he was up to and he turned to look at Nick who was pointing his gun at him. He muttered, "So why'd you fall off the wagon?"

"Being a goody two shoe like you was getting old. Finally got fed up with the ridicule from my dick ass brothers," Nick replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He looked directly at Dean and added, "And sometimes appearances can be deceiving."

Dean would have said something but Lenya was saying, "Not exactly Sammy. You may be important to Lucifer by little sister is more important than you. And it's all because of what is in that pretty little head of hers. You know it was sheer disappointment that the staff is out of our reach but the other two…"

"You wouldn't." Sam tried to keep up his bravado.

"Oh I would. I said I wouldn't hurt her but if she doesn't tell us, we'll force it out and that is where the guarantee is…" Lenya shook her hand to indicate that it was shaky ground. She chuckled as she straightened up. "Of course she'll tell us though. She will since she wouldn't want you or Dean hurt."

Sam looked at the demon. He could do this. He then said, "Then I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That you lose." Sam would have shrugged his shoulder to emphasize his point. He couldn't though since he was stuck to the wall.

Lenya looked at Sam and frowned at that. What did he mean by that? She was to get her answer when a weight fell on her back and she felt something burn in her shoulder. It was followed by a low voice in her ear saying, "You lose demon bitch."

Lenya retaliated and sent the body flying off her but it wasn't down. When she sat up, she saw a man and he was ready to go in for the kill. His ice blue eyes glittered dangerously. He looked at her and then muttered something and the Winchesters dropped to the ground. She noticed Nick wasn't doing anything and screeched, "Do something."

"I am." Nick adjusted his gun and made sure it was ready to fire and pointed it at her. "Sorry queen bitch."

Lenya narrowed her eyes and screeched, "Get in here."

The doors burst open and her demon minions came in. She looked at the line of men standing ready to fight. She said, "The Winchesters, the warlock and the vampire. A fine merry misfit band but you picked the wrong day to cross me." She gave a signal and the demons charged.

* * *

><p>Angela had done as she was told and remained still until she felt the familiar grip of Castiel grasp her and lift her out of the debris. She remained quiet since she instinctively sensed that she was to remain quiet and let the angel take her out of the way when she saw the man with eyes blue like Castiel's leap down and tackle the mean lady. She recognized the blue eyes from somewhere but she didn't know where and she wasn't in a position to linger since Castiel was carrying her away.<p>

When Castiel managed to leave and start down a hall, she frowned and asked, "Why not Cas fly?"

Castiel adjusted his grip on the little girl as he walked through the building. He sensed the demons all around. A few were dead at the hands of the vampire but there were still more. This Lenya had done a lot to try and prevent escape. He did find time to answer her question, "Because I can't."

Angela felt she was getting a little dizzy since she was looking over the angel's shoulder and he was turning every which way. "Puts down Cas. Not good."

"I have to remove you from the premises."

"Cas, put down please." Angela changed the tone of her voice to indicate that she was not feeling good.

Castiel readily complied but didn't like it that he was still in a pretty vulnerable place. He looked her over and determined that she was all right physically. He still had the heart but unfortunately it was still attached to the bear and it was currently on his person. So he was able to reach out and sense more but there were some things he still couldn't do. Also it didn't help that there warding sigils all over the place. "This is not a good idea," he intoned.

Angela looked up at the angel and saw that he had the teddy bear. "You have Teddy. He helps?"

Castiel looked at the little girl. It was a fine time for her to be asking questions. Her adult self would have commented that it worked and then shrug it off. "It has done what it was intended to do."

"Good." Angela nodded with a slight smile of satisfaction "Now needs to find Kess."

"That is not wise."

"Needs to find Kess," Angela repeated as she tugged on the angel's trench coat. "Kess is hurt."

Castiel was well aware of that and if he could, he would help the guard. Still Sam had made it clear what he was supposed to do and he was under the impression that to go against that was not in anyone's best interest. "I can't do that little Malachi."

Angela frowned up at the angel. She had been told to find Kesset but here Castiel was saying he couldn't. This was all too confusing. She was about to ask the angel more when a door burst open and a couple of demons came through. She knew they were with the mean lady since they stank that smelly smell that Dean said was sulfur. She held onto the trench coat and hid behind Castiel and felt his hand placed reassuringly on his head.

Another sound came and from behind there entered the man that had hurt Sam and some other people. They were all dressed alike but they were scary just the same. Angela looked at them and then looked in the direction of the demons. She tugged on Castiel's trench coat more out of fear since she sensed this wasn't going to be good. "Cas," she whimpered.

"Stay behind me. When you can, you run." Castiel turned and looked down at her. He was aware that his firm gaze could frighten her more or make her angry but he needed her to understand what she was supposed to do. He repeated his order in the firmest tone he had ever used, "When you can, you run. Understand?"

Angela knew that Castiel was being serious. She didn't listen to Sam before when he told her to run. This time she would. She nodded and ducked behind the angel as he diverted his gaze to the demons and then to the other bad people. They were surrounded and it looked like there was going to be no way out. She trusted the angel that he knew what he was doing.

Castiel saw that it was going to be difficult to even create a window for her to run away. Still he would try. He turned so he could look side to side as both sides began to close in. In his hand slid out the angel blade.

The demons charged first but they were distracted. Crashing through the wall came Cerebus in his full hell hound glory. His three heads were snarling and snapping on the two demons he managed to pin. The heads snarled and snapped as he fought off the demons, leaving Castiel free to take on the other group.

Angela pinned her body against the wall until Castiel shouted at her to run. She quickly obeyed but she had no idea where she was supposed to go. She ran in the direction that she and Castiel came from but because she had been spinning around, she was not sure how far she was to go and she didn't quite remember which way Nick brought her.

"Come here you little brat."

Angela turned at the voice and saw that the man that had kidnapped her was coming after her. He had a knife coming from his wrist and he held it up like he was going to strike her. She shrieked and turned to run. She ran towards a door and opened it and ran through. It was a mistake though.

She had run into a room that was bare except for a bed and a table. There was one occupant in the room sitting on a rug on the floor. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping but Angela couldn't see that since his back was towards her. She jumped slightly as she heard the pounding on the door from her pursuer as he tried to get in. She looked around and saw another door on the other side. She paused and looked at the man sitting and took a step. When he didn't move, she took another and another until she was to the other door. Her hand was on it and she tried to turn it.

"You are in a lot of trouble little one."

Angela turned and looked to see the man looking at her. She frowned since he looked like Kesset but she knew that he wasn't. He looked older and he looked sad too. She knew she should be scared of him but she wasn't. She merely stared at the man while the pounding was going on the door and blinked slowly.

"You shouldn't be here."

Angela blinked as she looked at the man that looked like Kesset. She felt like she should know him but she didn't. Knowing that she should say something she said, "Supposed to run. Needs to find Kess."

The man merely stared at the girl with a slight frown. Angela stared back and then said, "Youse sad. Why?"

The man took a step back as his eyes widened. He replied, "You are not afraid?"

"I'm scared of that meanie over there." Angela pointed at the door she had come through. "But youse not scary. Youse look nice n sad." She frowned and added, "Why you look like Kess?"

The pounding on the door saved the man from answering her. He looked at her and said, "You shouldn't be here. Go."

Angela opened her mouth to say something but the man opened the door and pushed her through it and shut it. She looked at the door and tried to open it but she couldn't. She struggled for a little bit until she was spotted by a few demons. They started charging and she forgot about the door and started running until she ran into someone's behind and fell on the ground and landed with an 'oomph'. She managed to get to her feet and was going to run back the way she came.

The person she ran into turned around and exclaimed, "Little princess."

Angela stopped and turned around. "Kess?" She didn't see the demons coming up from behind ready to grab her until Kesset beat his powerful wings. She turned to see the demons fly into the wall and then turned back. Seeing that it was Kesset, she ran towards him and hugged him. "Youse okay Kess."

Kesset looked down at the little girl hugging him. He was not used to it and he wasn't sure of what to do since he was concerned with getting to his charge and then getting her out. Now he found her. He looked around with a nervous look and felt at a loss of what to say before replying, "I am well princess."

"Gabe said to find you," Angela replied after taking a step back. She looked at the guardian. He looked beat up and he was holding one of his wings a bit awkwardly. She frowned at that. "Your wing hurted Kess."

Kesset looked at his wing and then at the little girl. "That is not important. What is important is that we get you out before the demons find us." He reached for her hand but she sidestepped him and walked to look at his back. "We don't have time for this."

"Show me," came the request.

Kesset sighed as he obeyed. It was not a demand but it was a command all the same and he readily obeyed as he bent for her to see his broken wing. He was surprised by how gentle the touch was when her little hand felt along the bone. It didn't hurt at all.

"It's bwoke."

What happened next, Kesset didn't expect. He felt warmth flow into his wing like it was helping the blood circulate again. The aching throb turned into a dull one after he heard her mutter the word 'fix'. He tried to turn to see what was going on but couldn't. He turned when she said, "I fix it a little. Still bwoke but not hurt Kess so much."

Kesset turned to see Angela looking solemnly at him. He twitched his injured wing and it did feel a little better. It was still broken but it was better. "Thank you," he said.

Angela nodded before she gave a slight hiss and looked off in a direction. She seemed to stare off into space before she breathed, "Sammy." Then she grabbed Kesset's hand and started pulling him and saying, "Come on Kess."

"Where are you going?"

"Sammy in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who said that making googly eyes at the King of Hell was bad? Here is another chapter and stay tuned for more Memory Resolved...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gabriel was having fun and he felt better that he was getting to dish it out to the other side. Mostly it was because it was payback to the demon that made his Cat suffer so long ago. It assuaged his own guilt that he hadn't been able to save her then even though he eventually got her out of the pit. And he was assuaging the guilt he had now since things hadn't gone to plan. So the best he could do was help out Sam and Dean and their friends to help her. It was complicated but he was up to the challenge just as long as they didn't find out what he was to her and what she was to him.

He had let Setna leave the dungeon area leaving him and Kesset to make their way out alone. He looked at Kesset and asked, "You gonna be okay kiddo?" He pointed at the wing he knew had been broken and been set.

Kesset looked at him and said, "It is fine. The princess must be found."

Gabriel had to admit that the whole guardian thing did work out even if it could be a pain in the ass at times. He was proud that the kid was toughing out the pain he had to be in and he figured he went on it this long, might as well keep going. He nodded and said, "Fine then. Don't complain if it starts hurting."

"Pain is meaningless."

"Try that on Cat when she's her normal size."

The pair started walking through the halls. Gabriel loved sticking it to a few low level demons but in the end it wasn't going to be worth much unless he or someone got rid of Lenya once and for all. They made their way through looking around for any sign of, for one, Angela and anybody that was not on the side of Lenya.

"This place seems interminable," Kesset muttered.

"And it's not even my own concoction." Gabriel finished stabbing a demon with an angel blade. He still had the thing around even though he really hadn't had the need to use it. "Personally I would have made it a fun house. There's the potential for entertainment."

Kesset shot a look at Gabriel. "Toying with people is entertainment for you?"

"Only to teach them a lesson."

Kesset couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "That is not the way to teach people that something good is right in front of them." He deliberately mentioned the current situation since that was the reason he couldn't really hide his wings even though only three people could see them. "It still is wrong."

"It isn't as long as they learn something from it." Gabriel felt the need to retort even though Kesset was right on some level. He felt that his plan needed to be done even though it seemed that it was falling apart. Well he was going to make this right one way or another. There was another lesson the Winchesters needed to learn but it would come later.

Kesset couldn't help by heave an exasperated sigh. There was no arguing with the Messenger. His insane logic sounded right at times and that was because the angel made it sound like it was the right thing. It was why he allowed for his predicament to go on as long as it had and it was a relief that the Winchesters didn't mind his wings.

Gabriel knew that this had been hard on the kid and he was sorry about it but he couldn't risk the kid following up on his oath of veracity and blabbing about what his plan and involvement was. He gingerly patted the young guard on the shoulder and said, "Hey it only becomes deadly if they truly deserve it."

"And I just feel so much better."

Gabriel turned to get a good look at Kesset and smirked, "Seems like Dean-o has been teaching you quite a bit. I'm impressed."

"His insistence on familiarizing me with the things humans do is… unnecessary at times but educational."

Gabriel couldn't resist the chuckle that erupted. Well it seemed that things were looking up for Kesset even if it was probably not the best of times. He didn't say anything as they moved through the building until Kesset came to a halt at about the same time Gabriel did. He was looking around when Kesset tapped his arm and asked, "Do you sense that?"

Gabriel looked around and stared in a direction. He did sense it and replied, "Yep."

"The princess is being chased." Kesset felt his feathers ruffle at the agitation he was starting to feel.

Gabriel was not going to start petting wings when he noticed Kesset becoming agitated. But even he couldn't deny he was becoming agitated himself and would like nothing more than to smite something but… He caught wind of something else and he needed an entrance anyway. He gave a gentle slap to Kesset's shoulder, "Go get em tiger."

Kesset looked at Gabriel with a slightly puzzled frown. "I don't understand that reference but I have to ask what about you?"

"Me?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you look after her like Castiel. How that is so, I don't know and don't care." Kesset shot a hard look at Gabriel. He was in pain and he was getting more upset because he didn't like that she was upset.

Gabriel knew that Kesset needed to see some action if he was going to be any help. He'd hate to see what Sam would be like given the same circumstances but… He nodded, "First off, I won't tell you since it will never be your damned business. Secondly, she has you and from the look of things you need to be the one to go after her. Lastly, I have to go and rescue some people very close to Cat or she will never forgive herself when she's back to normal."

Kesset narrowed his eyes and relented a little. He understood even though he was not in a mood but he knew what was casing it. "What will you do?"

"You go find her. I know she's got you around her finger and I'll admit it works on me on occasion," Gabriel replied as he laid down the plan. "Stay with her no matter what even if you come across Cassy and anyone else. Get her out. I'll go help Cat's friends."

Kesset looked like he was going to ask who Gabriel was referring to when he called Castiel 'Cassy' but he nodded in agreement. It was clear to Gabriel that the guard understood what he was getting at and wasn't going to waste time asking questions. Gabriel watched as Kesset turned to follow and stopped him by saying, "Like father, like son… a good man."

It had been a nice thing to say and had his Cat been her full size and standing there she would have said something along the lines that it was okay to say something nice about someone. Gabriel could hear the conversation in his head on that one. She was the one that insisted that he should try to say one nice thing even if he didn't completely like them. The last time she said that, it had him wonder how much she knew about his activities since it was a little soon after the whole thing with the Mystery Spot business.

It was in his mind when he came across Bobby and Akira fending off a demon or two and having a hard time of it. He had changed his appearance to what Nick his protégé knew him as. He figured it would be better since the Winchesters would probably have questioned his motives in helping them and besides in his disguise he would be in a position to change his Cat back to her normal size and hopefully discourage any ideas that Sam or Dean were entertaining about ganking him… not that they would be able to do much but he wasn't willing to go against the wrath of Cat.

It was easy work using his abilities to toss the demons aside like they were nothing. They smoked out the moment Bobby started chanting the exorcism rite. Akira was holding a piece of old piping and ended up dropping it when they were gone. She said, "Well that went well."

Gabriel decided he liked the princess of the Kuran clan. He replied, "Thought you dhampirs could do better."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the angel, "You'd be surprised. Now who the hell are you?"

Gabriel expected the question as well as the shotgun pointed at him. This was the tricky part since he was well aware that his Cat's friends and family had a fierce and pretty deadly way of protecting her. She would do the same thing for them and be ten times worse about it… Well he hadn't seen that yet but he was betting it would be that bad. He looked at the elder hunter and then at the dhampir and replied, "Just dropping in to fix something."

Bobby eyed the newcomer but didn't lower the shotgun. "Odd time to be coming in and offering a hand. What do ya want?"

"Like I said, I'm dropping in to fix things." Gabriel saw that this was going to be a bit harder than he thought but he could work with it. "I'm the guy that put the spell on your friend."

Gabriel thought that the two he was looking at looked like time stood still for them. After all it wasn't every day that the one responsible for whatever was going on admitted it freely like he did. In this case though there was no time to waste. It still was a bit comical to watch their faces though. He went with it, "Yeah, I put the spell on her and I came to fix it but then I found out that you lost her and…"

"She ain't lost. We're getting her back."

Gabriel raised his hands in appeasement, "Alright. Whatever floats your boat. All I'm saying is that I'm here to reverse the spell ahead of schedule."

"But… Sam and Dean mentioned that it was not possible," Akira spoke, frowning in confusion.

Gabriel had to be careful. He knew that the princess of Kuran was intelligent. She had earned her stripes in academia and worth her weight in gold. "You really think that I'm going to tell them everything about the spell?"

"You would if there was a gun pointed in your face," Bobby replied as he raised his shotgun. "Now why did you leave it this long?"

"Did those numbskulls tell you that I said that they needed to enjoy what they had?" Gabriel raised his brow aware that to Bobby he looked like a grumpy old man that was challenging another grumpy old man. At the old man's reaction Gabriel pressed, "They forgot to mention that little detail now did they?"

"You want them to appreciate her."

Gabriel and Bobby looked at Akira as she was staring at Gabriel. The angel was beginning to feel uncomfortable about it since her gaze was like she was trying to see past the exterior. He replied, "Something like that. If you must know my former student still talks to me on occasion especially when he's stumped on a job."

"You mean the warlock," Bobby clarified. He still had the shotgun raised but he still wasn't sure about the guy. "And you had him bring her to you just to tell them that you weren't going to do anything."

"Pretty much," Gabriel replied being glib after appearing to think about it for a moment. At the expression that he was getting from elder hunter he added, "It wasn't permanent. Just enough to let the people closest to her know how much she really means to them."

It ended up being a standoff for a few minutes and it was a wonder that none of Lenya's minions came after them. Being in tuned with his Cat and with Castiel, Gabriel was getting the sense that things were sort of going well but could turn south really fast. It was Akira who said, "I think they learned pretty well… we all have been reminded. I think the first thing is to make sure we get her out otherwise I think…"

"Don't beat around the bush. People will be bigger bitches than usual," Bobby interrupted. He lowered his shotgun and stared at Gabriel. "We'll let ya tag along and when this is over…"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fixed."

* * *

><p>Lenya was impressed with the Winchesters and with the Dragovich vampire. It wasn't that hard to identify a member of that illustrious family of vampires. They were the ones that were the most loyal to the Kuran clan and they were the ones that caused quite a bit of havoc with the demons. Not to mention there was a particular branch that actually ran Carpathia prison. It had been a bitch trying to get Lykos out that one time. This Dragovich though was something else.<p>

He was facing one of her more stronger demons and he was pretty good. As good as to be expected of a Dragovich. She did manage to have fun with a couple of them over the centuries when she wasn't playing with little sister, both male and female and she had different results. This one was different; it was like the difference she had noticed with Sam.

For the most part it was fun to watch but occasionally she liked to get her hands dirty. It would be fun to tangle with a Dragovich. She smirked at a blow that sent her minion flying and the flash of silver that she recognized to be Absolution. "Not bad for a Dragovich."

Christian had timed his entrance as he had been instructed to by Sam. He had to admit that he didn't like the fact that they had to resort to some deception and he got the impression that the youngest Winchester had a mind that was cold and calculating when it came to the welfare of the people that mattered the most to him. He also had to admit that it was pretty good for one thought of on the fly and working with someone that annoyed the hell out of you; he figured that out by the way Sam mentioned the warlock Nick.

He had to admit that Nick had him convinced that he was two-timing them and he was tempting to interfere too early. He held out though and let it play out, moving when he saw the opportunity. He had taken his cue when he had a clear view of the demon and it was enough to free Sam and Dean with a little help from the warlock. Then it was a fistfight which ended with a few demons dead from Dean's knife and being pissed from being shot with iron. He dished out plenty of hurt using Absolution. It was strange but having been trained in sword craft, he was used to it.

He was well aware though that a lot of trust was being issued by the Winchesters, Sam especially, with his handling of his friend's blade. He had refrained from being glib about having handled the blade previously. It was what pretty much brought them together fully on one of their missions. He just picked it up without any thought to the possible consequences to himself and stabbed the thing that would have killed her. Certainly Absolution seemed to take a liking to him since then and Angela teased him about her sword wanting a spit and shine.

He turned when he heard Lenya comment on his swordsmanship. Christian knew that it wouldn't be too hard to guess that he was a Dragovich. He had the classic features but he also had the fighting ability that had been famed throughout the centuries. He was just more mild mannered about using it; he was an academic and it made him a sort of black sheep of the family. It was a nice way of conveying the lesson that you couldn't judge a person's ability by their appearance alone.

Glancing at the demon, Christian dealt a final blow to the demon that just decided to charge right at him and ended up impaled on the blade. It was one of those moments where you just look at it and wonder if your opponent was completely stupid or not. Then again he lived through trench warfare volunteering for the British. He turned to face the demon and twirled the blade in his hand. He stared at the demon as she simpered at him.

Lenya liked what she had seen. True she had lost a few good demons but she got to see what they were capable of. She decided to tease the vampire, "Are Dragoviches still too good to talk to their opponents?"

"I don't like to waste time on chit chat," Christian replied. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Lenya. "Are you going to join your own party or not?"

"Well I figure I might as well since little sister escaped though I get the feeling that she'll be back." Lenya shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing important. She smiled slowly at Christian. "But you know that don't you?"

"I know enough that if she were normal sized that she would give you what you deserve." Christian backed into a slight stance. "And there are plenty of others that you've pissed off that have taken a number."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint them." Lenya waved her hand and a baton extended. It wasn't a blade but she could use it in a stabbing motion. She certainly was strong enough to. "You know how to use that thing?"

"We'll see." Christian replied as he held up Absolution. He felt the blade pulse. It had been doing that since he went into the place after Sam and Dean did. He wasn't sure of what it meant but as long as it didn't do anything to the point where he lost a hand then he was okay with that.

The two clashed swinging their weapons at each other. Christian got a few hard clouts to his body that was certainly going to leave a bruise or two. He gave it back by delivering hard strikes with the pommel and his fist. He got a couple of strikes across his face, one coming from the left and the other from the right and drew blood. He rubbed his jaw before delivering a forward kick to Lenya's midsection, pushing her back.

Perhaps it was carelessness on Christian's part or perhaps it was a lucky strike. The baton hit his wrist and knocked Absolution loose and it flew off into the shadows. He wasn't helpless though and held up his hands in a defensive posture. He was ready for the swing with the baton and blocked and grabbed the demon's wrist. That only left him with his right to block the other strike the demon sent his way but she grabbed his arm and he couldn't break free.

"Just let go, Dragovich. It'll end bad for you one way or another." Lenya smirked at the vampire as she squeezed his wrist and then slammed it into the wall she had pushed him against. She slammed it again getting a grunt from the vampire. "I thought you Dragoviches were tougher than that."

Christian gritted his teeth and growled slightly. He twisted his body and brought the arm he had captive onto his knee. He slammed it twice before he was viciously thrown halfway across the room. Christian landed on his back and slid on the ground, winded from the blow. His adrenaline was still up but that hurt like a bitch. He looked up to see the demon and she was upside down and coming towards him with her intent clear.

Lenya held her baton in a grip that indicated that she was going to stab the vampire. The tip was blunt but could still do plenty of damage. She raised it, "A pity. Just like the others."

Christian couldn't do much of anything since he had been winded. All he could see was the tip of the baton coming towards his chest. It wouldn't kill him but would give problems later. It never made contact. Rather he heard a screech and felt the spray of blood on his face. Looking up he saw something round sticking out of the demon's abdomen and there was a slice on the underside of her arm. He blinked since he knew only one person who could do that. He turned to see Sam following through from the throw. It had him wondering where the hell he learned how to do that.

There wasn't much time to think about it since Lenya was screeching in anger and obviously in pain. Christian managed to roll out of the way as the demon pulled the chakram out. She growled, "Not fair Sammy."

There was no way for Sam to avoid it when she threw it back at him and with the intent to kill. Christian was too far away to be of help to Sam as the chakram headed straight for him. He didn't need to worry since it was snatched right out of the air as a large dog appeared and grabbed it like it was playing fetch. He recognized Cerebus but he looked different in that he looked larger than what he had seen him previously.

Christian got to his feet and moved to stand next to Sam and muttered, "Nice timing."

"Don't want Kira pissed at me," Sam replied as he took back the chakram from Cerebus and gave him a rub.

"You and me both," Christian countered with a slight chuckle as they turned to look at Lenya. "You want to take her from the front or behind."

"If Dean said that…"

"Get over it." Christian looked around and found an old brass candlestick. This was a warehouse and anything would work as a weapon. He picked it up and twirled it in his hand to get it comfortable in his hand. "Brass… pfft. Better than nothing."

"You think that you can get away with that Sammy?" Lenya was glaring at the pair of them. Her ire though was focused on Sam.

Sam held the chakram in his hand and adjusted his grip on it. He thought it was a lucky throw even though he had the know how courtesy of Hapi riding his ass. Mostly it was reflex reaction to helping out a friend. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the demon since he didn't have the demon killing knife and he had no idea where Absolution was. He did notice that Lenya was holding her side and looked at the chakram. It had him wondering whether or not it was made like Absolution or something.

There wasn't much time to think since Lenya actually charged for him. Sam was lucky that Christian was there to slow her down. He jumped in front of Sam and caught her head on but she flung him aside like he was a rag doll but that was after stopping his downward strike with the candlestick. She grabbed him around the neck and squeezed in a choking manner and threw him aside.

Cerebus was also there but she used the brass candlestick that she had snatched from Christian and swung it, hitting the dog. The blow was enough to knock him aside and he whimpered in pain. It left Sam open and he tried to defend himself but Lenya grabbed the wrist holding the chakram and grabbed him by the neck and rammed him into the wall and squeezed.

"You may be the prize bull but I don't take kindly to your interference," Lenya hissed as she watched Sam struggle.

Sam for his part put a hand on her wrist to try and relieve the pressure from around his neck. It wasn't doing much and his air was getting cut off. It was enough for him to drop the chakram and he was starting to black out. He grunted for air and made a breathy plea for Dean or someone when all of a sudden the pressure was gone and he was on his hands and knees gasping for air. He then heard a voice that had him gasp in fear.

"Youse not hurt my Sammy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gabe helps out Bobby and Akira and looks like Lenya gets a surprise and Sammy may have a heart attack. Keep watching for the conclusion of Memory Resolved...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lenya was in for the shock of her life. Actually she sort of expected it with little sister but at her current size it was improbable. That is if it was affected as her body size and mentality. When she felt the surge of power that knocked her away from Sam, it was a shock. It knocked her flat on the ground and she slid a bit on the ground. She could hear Sam gasping for air and she drew satisfaction from that but she was annoyed at what just happened.

She propped herself up to find that most of her demons have smoked out or were dead. The few that were still there had been pushed back and were making a stand with her but she sensed that they were afraid and looked in the direction they were staring. She blinked and asked, "Change your look little sister?"

Sam was gasping and he stiffened the moment he heard Angela pipe up in her little voice. He wondered what the hell happened to Castiel getting her out. A part of him wanted to scold her for running away but he heard the familiar flap of wings that were distinctly from Kesset. That was some relief but even he knew that the young guard was not an enforcer. He was a bodyguard and if Angela decided to jump off a bridge, he would too just to make sure that she was safe. Looking up when Lenya spoke, he was surprised.

Absolution was standing there in her warrior glory. And she looked pissed. Her red hair was almost fiery and her green eyes were snapping. Standing to her right and looking ridiculous holding her sword was little Angela. She was holding tight to the sword and her little nostrils were flaring in anger. Standing next to her was Kesset and he was ready to strike at anything that would have tried to hurt her. It was Absolution that spoke, "I am no sister to you."

Lenya stood up as she looked at the sight. The last time she actually saw this, little sister was on the verge of dying and from blood loss. "I wasn't talking to you. You're nothing but a sword."

Absolution looked like she was ready to launch herself forward. "You insolent…"

"Try it. I can best a sword. After all once you are separated from your 'body' you are vulnerable," Lenya sneered as she boldly took a step forward. She smirked at the look the sword got and taunted, "You didn't think that I knew about that so just leave." She waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. "After all it was rather foolish that little sister decided to come back but you just couldn't resist could you?"

Sam felt sheer panic that Angela was even there and she was daring to stand up to the demon. She had been scared but snow she appeared to be angry and in his experience it didn't usually bode well. Plus he had no idea how the demon would react with her and that was what scared him the worst apart from Lenya disappearing with her and turning her into someone he wouldn't recognize.

"Youse hurted Sammy," Angela offered as she gripped the sword.

"Only a little," Lenya taunted with a simpering look. "But that is the thing to bring you back to see me. You can't resist."

Angela said nothing but it was easy to see that she was angry. Her nostrils were flaring and she was holding tight to the sword. Standing on its tip, it was bigger than she was and somehow she was managing to hold onto the handle. She merely stared at the demon, her tawny eyes were flickering like jewels reflecting firelight.

Sam glanced at his brother and nodded towards Angela as he slowly got to his feet. If he had to, he would grab her and run for it. Even if trouble started, he had backup and with Kesset and Castiel there… He stayed low and tried to not be noticed since it seemed that Lenya's full concentration was on Angela and everyone was watching them. It wasn't to be since it was apparent that Lenya had been watching him and he felt himself slide across the floor.

"You really think you are going to win here Sammy?"

"Stop."

Sam felt himself come to an abrupt stop. He got to his feet with a little helping hand from his brother. He waved Dean off but didn't try anything. He wasn't even sure about what to do but it was clear that Angela had things in control. If he had to venture a guess, it was Angela that stopped whatever the hell Lenya was going to do. It was her voice he heard. It was also clear that no one was to interfere. When one of the demons tried to get close, they were pushed back and that had him worried.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Dean was seeing the same thing as his brother was and he didn't know what to make of it. All he could see though was his girl the size of a four year old and standing up to a demon that was capable of de-fleshing a meat suit while giving herself a manicure. It was odd but he had to admit that it was brave of his girl but he really couldn't say that for his brother who probably was on the fast track for a heart attack.

"I don't know but we gotta get her out Dean."

"Doesn't look like there's a chance in that." Dean looked at Angela and added, "I think she's the one in charge."

Sam didn't want to admit it, "Dean, she's a little girl."

"Yeah and she's the one that is not letting us in."

All they could do was watch what was going down. In fact the only one that was allowed to get close to her was Kesset. It was some comfort but not a complete remedy for the feeling. Not even Dean could think of something.

In the meantime Lenya was staring at the little girl and smirking, "Very impressive little sister. But how long can you hold out?"

Angela stared back at Lenya. She narrowed her eyes. "Youse go away," she said forcefully.

Lenya was taken aback. She could feel the power behind the words. It was something that she had long suspected Angela had but wouldn't put to use for whatever reason. Now she was letting it out and it had Lenya wondering about it. It certainly was something that would interest Lucifer. That was the whole point of this apart from getting Sam and delivering him. She mocked the little girl, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Angela looked at the demon. She was scared of the demon but she was more angry at her than scared. The demon tried to hurt Sam and it was unacceptable. She didn't like it and it made her mad. She remembered what Gabriel said to her. She was to get mad.

When she sensed that Sam was in trouble, she took off in the direction that she knew Sam was in. How she knew, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that Sam was in that direction and he was in trouble. It was like how she knew that Kesset would follow her apart from the fact that she had been told that he was her protector when the Winchesters weren't around. This though was different and she just went with it. All that mattered was that she had to help Sam.

She found where Castiel had taken her from and looked around for Sam. Kesset tried to get her to leave but she was insistent and she told Kesset to listen to her. It was confusion all around as she saw Dean fighting, Nick was fighting and the vampire called Chris… there was a lot of fighting going on but she didn't see Sam but she knew he was there. There was also something else and she followed it until she found a silver sword. She recognized it from her dreams and looked at it.

Kesset had been following her and gave a slight hiss at seeing the blade. It had her ask, "What's wrong Kess?"

"Apart from the fact you shouldn't be here," Kesset muttered, "Just that it is a special sword. It's yours, little princess."

"Mine?"

"Yes. It chose you."

It was odd to Angela but she took Kesset's word for it and asked if he could pick it up. She was right in assuming that it would be too heavy for her but she didn't count on the fact that it would give the shock of Kesset's life to him when he tried. It had her mad at the sword and she scolded it for doing that to Kesset and it responded to her.

In the end Angela touched the blade on the hilt and was able to hear the sword. It was like when she talked to Sam in her head a couple of times but it was different. The sword told her that it was only protecting itself since it didn't recognize the person touching her. It was an interesting conversation between them until Angela said that Sam was in trouble. That was when Absolution said, "Then we must go and help."

"But how?"

"You're going to carry me."

It was probably the oddest thing to hear but then again Angela was used to it since there had been things that Sam, Dean and Bobby talked about that were strange and she had been curious but she had learned early on that they wouldn't explain things to her even though she knew that there were things that were not the usual. Still even the request sounded odd since she saw that the sword was bigger than she was. It was then that she heard a screech and she heard grunts, one being Sam.

It was automatic for her to reach down and pick up the sword. She didn't think about the weight or the size but clearly said, "Come on." That was followed by her walking towards the sound and being followed by Kesset.

It was scary to see Sam being choked by the mean lady with the white eyes but it just made Angela mad. She muttered, "Come out."

She didn't know how she did it but the lady that came out of the sword when she told it to and she looked ready to do battle. Angela wasn't paying attention to that but on the demon that was hurting her Sam. It made her mad and she even forgot about what Gabriel said about getting mad. That thing was hurting her Sam. It was automatic for her just push and she did it with her head. It was full of her anger at the demon.

Now she was standing in front of the demon and glaring at it. She repeated, "Stop it."

Lenya looked at the little girl. "Are you gonna make me?"

Absolution growled, "I will you pestilence."

Angela looked at Absolution and said, "Be quiet." She turned back towards the demon and said, "Go away n leaves us alone."

Lenya looked at Angela. There was something there and she felt the power behind those words but she wasn't that inclined to obey without testing a few things. She stared at the girl with a narrowed look. "Bold words little sister. Makes me wonder if you will back them up."

"Leave her alone," Sam's voice rang out.

"I wasn't talking to you Sammy," Lenya replied with a sharp look. "Normally I would punish you…" She raised her hand but she was stopped. She looked at Angela and said, "Playing with fire little sister."

"Youse… leave… NOW!" Angela was heaving. She looked like she was completely out of breath but it was a reaction to her being angry.

Lenya was taken aback. _That_ had some power to it. There truly was something more to Angela than what she had thought previously. She wasn't going to risk her wellbeing and it seemed that their plans would have to be put on hold for the time being. She raised her brow at Angela and replied, "You really have surprised me at every turn little sister. I do look forward to seeing you when you are your normal size." Looking up at everyone and especially Sam she added, "You got off lucky Sam… at least from my end. Whether or not the rogues and other interested parties will back off… that's anyone's guess." She couldn't help but chuckle at the whole thing, her laughing tinkling like a little girl's laugh. "Take care."

Lenya was gone leaving everyone there wondering what happened. Angela stared where the demon was and her breathing was returning to normal. She looked at Absolution and said, "Go back now," and the sword was quick to obey. Angela looked at it before turning around upon realizing that she was being stared at. She looked at the adults and they looked at her wondering why they were making strange faces at her.

At that moment Bobby and Akira came in with their friend and Castiel was there. It was Gabriel that said, "Well I guess that ended well."

* * *

><p>The sky was still dark outside as Sam stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular but thinking about everything. As far as everything that had happened, it seemed that things were worse off than what they had been before this. He could admit that some good came out of it, if it could be called that. For one, Dean didn't rib him as much about his starting the Apocalypse or the fact that he had hurt Angela; that still got him every time. They were good and maybe like before but they were good.<p>

It was worse since Sam knew what he was feeling but considering that he failed to upkeep his promises… hell he couldn't even keep up with the upkeep of the apartment. He really fucked up but it wasn't like he could tell her to go away. That would hurt her feelings even more and he would hate himself for doing that. The problem was how he felt about her and…

"So you think that coot was straight?"

Sam was jerked out of his thoughts by his brother tapping his arm and handing him a cup of coffee. It was motel coffee but it was better than nothing. He took a sip and made a slight face at the taste as he replied, "Kira seemed to be willing to give a chance… and she's Angie's friend and she's never led us wrong before."

Dean had to nod in agreement at that. "I guess he bought himself a free pass for now though he's still on my shit list for what he did to Angie."

"You and me both," Sam agreed though he was willing to wait at least a month before declaring the he-witch was fair game. In all honesty he was relieved that he was relenting and ending the spell early. Having Angela in her four year old self was… refreshing and enlightening but it was filled with too much worry. It showed how much he took her for granted especially when they had Hibah in their care and he did feel like a selfish bastard as Dean once called him.

The old coot of a witch had helped out which was why they didn't gank him. In fact it came as a shock to both Winchesters that he was agreeable to fixing things. The look of reassurance from Bobby and Akira told them that it was kosher and the he-witch did his thing but told them that it would go into effect at first light. It had Dean gripe about that mostly because they still had to wait but it hid that he was glad it was going to be over.

Akira and Christian were relieved but more reserved. In fact the more Sam thought about it, Akira was more thoughtful about the old coot like she knew something was up. She wouldn't say but looked more relieved that things were over and she was ready to go home. Sam wouldn't blame her and he got the feeling that adult size Angela would have insisted she go home just like mini version did saying that things were okay and Kira and Chris need to go.

There were some protests but in the end, they left and they took Sasha with them. It confused everyone until Angela piped up yawning, "Sasha picks Kira. Pwotect her now n Lilah stay with Papa Bobby."

It was overly simply and surprisingly Bobby didn't grumble about having another dog around. Then again it was hard to say no to mini Angela. At that time she had grabbed onto Sam and wouldn't let go until they put her in the Impala and drove back towards Sioux Falls. Nick followed on his bike and Kesset just disappeared, which confused everyone since he had been hurt and badly but Angela said that he was going to someplace safe and whispered to Sam and Dean that he was going to see Kate.

How she knew that, Sam guessed she told Kesset to go. Dean thought it was of his own volition even though they both knew that she could tell Kesset to do anything and he would. At least he was okay since he did call them and reassured them that he was fine and recovering. They had to be satisfied since they weren't going to get anything more and everyone was more or less exhausted… which was why they were at this crappy ass motel and waiting for daylight.

Dean sipped his coffee and took a moment to study his brother. Sam had been in a thoughtful mood since the whole thing and it seemed he had calmed down now that they had Angela back with them. Hell he witnessed Angela petting Sam's hair like he was a dog. What added to that was that she climbed over to rub his head like she did Sam's and it had his brother laughing since Dean couldn't really well push her away and bore with it with a look on his face that made him look like he was questioning his sanity.

In the end, Angela was put to bed since she was tired and didn't seem to be any worse for the wear in terms of what happened. In fact all she cared about was that "Sammy and Deanie now okay". She dropped out like a light and the brothers spent the rest of the night just staying up and thinking over things.

Dean glanced over at Angela asleep on the bed and commented, "Wonder if she'll want to talk about it."

"Probably not."

To Dean that sounded harsh but in truth, that was usually the case especially if she was uncomfortable with it. Nagging her made her mad and you got the cold shoulder but there were a few ways. He tapped Sam's arm, "Well at least you know how to ask."

"I don't pry," Sam replied, not liking where this was going.

"No but you and I both know that she always tells you things personal."

"It's because I don't pester her about it or nag her." Sam calmed down since he was aware he was raising his voice and he didn't want to wake her up. Checking his volume he continued, "And I told her she doesn't have to tell us anything she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, which is why she talks to you."

"She talks to you too."

"Yeah," Dean allowed. He could recall the conversations they had. True that it was shop talk in terms of his baby, but for the most part it always had to do with things going on in his life. It was like she found his messed up life more interesting than hers. "But only because she has a way of being persistent with things… She kept telling me to call you when… and I kept telling her I'd consider it."

Sam looked at Dean. That was the first they really talked about when they were separated. Being Winchesters it was like standard procedure to acknowledge that it was done and over with but never really talk about it. "Consider?"

"I didn't want to start a fight at the time."

Sam could understand that. Dean was still pissed at him and probably doubly so sine Angela seemed to straight out refuse to be pissed at him… or she wasn't really. It was like she said in that all that mattered was that he and his brother were okay. "I get it," he replied softly. "I wouldn't want to call then either."

"It wasn't the same, Sam," Dean said after some thought. "And after the things I saw when Zachariah fucked around with me… This… I don't want to lose her to this Sam."

"Me neither. Though maybe it isn't the bastards that have been hounding us that's the problem." Sam knew he was treading on dangerous ground with this. He wasn't advocating separation again; that was stupid but, they did need to consider that there were other things.

Dean knew where Sam was going with this and would have liked to have knocked his brother upside the head but he could see that everything that happened in recent events was a major thing in what his little brother was saying. "Sam…"

"Just something to think about."

"It's not your fault Sam."

"Still feels like it."

The silence hung between them since it was clear to Dean that Sam wasn't going to talk about it anymore and lapsed into thought again. It frustrated him and as much as he would have liked to poke at it some more, he wasn't willing to deal with the bigger bitch than usual if their conversation ended up waking their girl. One thing he could say for certain was that Sam's weird behavior was going to be over and things would be relatively normal. Trying to build peace, Dean offered, "At least she doesn't blame you. Hell she was more concerned about queen bitch messing with you."

"That's her personality. The spell changed her size, not who she is." Sam knew there was more to it than that. Dean's words were reassuring but the acid test would be when she was her normal size and he worked up the courage to actually ask her about everything.

Dean stifled the groan of annoyance. Was Sam really that blind? He didn't think so since his brother went all emo on him and was essentially their girl's primary caretaker in a lot of things. Hell the guy brushed her hair and braided it for her. That was seriously messed up but he didn't argue and Angela certainly didn't and they both seemed to like it so… He just didn't get it but maybe Sam did see what was there and didn't know what to do about it. As much as he would like to keep poking, he would keep his promise to Angela.

It wasn't exactly a promise but it was one all the same. Dean knew that she didn't want Sam to feel obligated but this was getting tiring. He was even ready to pray to Castiel to help him push this along but… "Thank God for that," he agreed. "I would have hated to deal with a temper tantrum."

Both brothers chuckled at that since they could remember the mini crises that came up with mini Angela. It allowed them to laugh about some good times until the sun started to rise. They didn't even need to wake her up since she was already awake and appeared like nothing happened. Both Winchesters were unsure of what to do in terms of leaving her alone and they really didn't have her normal sized clothes with her though Dean did tease Sam about letting her borrow one of his shirts.

As it turned out, they didn't need to worry too much. More or less they had Angela asking them questions about what they were going to do for the day. It was like it was normal. That is until the spell started to wear off. Dean was not above doing a peep show if that was possible but he did turn his back to her like Sam did. He just wasn't a blushing virgin about it.

They gave it about a couple of minutes before they heard, "What are you two doing?"

Both Winchesters turned to see Angela standing there in the clothes they bought her. It appeared that the he-witch was nice about getting them to grow with her. It was just strange since she was wearing a t-shirt with the Impala on it and a plaid shirt that previously had been for the size of a small four-year-old. Sam was the first to speak, "Uh… making sure you were decent?"

Angela raised her brow at the Winchesters. They were staring at her funny and she wasn't sure why. She ventured, "Did the cure for Nikolai backfire?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like things are back to normal but maybe a little hiccup has occurred. Stay tuned for 4.07 Same Shit, Different Channel...


End file.
